VOLVER A VERTE
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Historia situada en el transcurso de la 4ª temporada. Alexis mete las narices donde no la llaman y debido a eso, Becket discute con Castle, sucediéndose una serie de acontecimientos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis historias. Como las demás, ya lleva tiempo escrita y ya han sido publicadas, en el foro español de Castle. Me costó bastante trabajo entender el funcionamiento de este foro, y aunque llevo tiempo leyéndolo, he tardado en ser capaz de publicar aquí mis fics.**

**Este en concreto se desarrolla en el año 2012, durante la 4ª temporada. Todavía no se sabe que fue el senador Bracken, el culpable de la muerte de Johanna Becket, por lo que los malos son producto de mi imaginación.**

**Son capítulos cortos, intentaré ponerlos lo más seguido que pueda. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndola, tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**DOMINGO 15 DE ENERO**

Era por la tarde, Alexis estaba estudiando en el salón de su casa. Llevaba un rato observando a su padre, que escribía en su portátil. Estaba preocupada por él desde hacía meses. Más o menos desde que volvió a trabajar con Becket después de que ella se recuperara del disparo. Ella no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo en que él siguiera ayudando a la policía, pero aunque se mostró molesta y quiso disuadirlo, su padre ya era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones y ni ella, ni su abuela pudieron impedirlo.

Él seguía absorto en su trabajo y ella, hacía ver que estudiaba, pero realmente andaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que su padre, una vez que regresaba a casa después de ayudar a la inspectora en sus casos, emprendía otra investigación en solitario. Una investigación que tenía que ver con ella, con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, pero de la que esa mujer no era consciente.

Alexis sabía que su padre seguía investigando por su cuenta, el homicidio de Johanna Becket, había escuchado la conversación que su abuela tuvo con él, después de recibir la llamada de un desconocido que se presentó como amigo del capitán Montgomery y que le recomendó que si quería a Kate Becket a salvo, tenía que mantenerla lejos de la investigación.

Sabía que su padre había vuelto a hablar con ese hombre varias veces y sentía un miedo atroz, solo de pensar que a él también pudieran dispararle. Sabía con certeza que su padre estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la inspectora, que todo lo que hacía era por amor a ella, pero también estaba casi segura de que ella no le correspondía de igual modo, y era por eso por lo que se sentía molesta, por el peligro que corría su padre, esforzándose por ayudar a una mujer que lo trataba muchas veces con indiferencia. Ella había estado presente algunas veces cuando estaban juntos, en la casa. Veía como su padre miraba a Becket con adoración, pero no era capaz de distinguir el mismo tipo de mirada en ella, y no le parecía justo, que él, día a día arriesgara su vida de aquella manera.

Castle levantó la vista del ordenador y vio a su hija mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Hey!, ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó curioso – ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?, me estás poniendo nervioso.

Pero ella estaba tan absorta que no le escuchó. Su padre volvió a preguntarle.

-Alexis, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, perdona, es que estaba memorizando datos – dijo disimulando y mirando su libro de texto – y no me he dado cuenta que me hablabas.

-¡Ah, vale! – contestó su padre no muy conforme, pero sin poder sospechar en que pensaba su hija.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Fue Alexis quien contestó, y supo enseguida quien era, el hombre que preguntaba por su padre. Le pasó el teléfono.

-Es para ti – dijo secamente.

-Gracias – contestó su padre cogiendo el teléfono, y poniéndoselo al oído – Richard Castle, ¿Quién es?

Al escuchar la respuesta, se levantó y se dirigió al despacho donde se encerró. Alexis sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó y lo más deprisa que pudo, se dirigió arriba, a escuchar por el otro teléfono.

-Señor Castle, creo que ya sabe quién soy.

-Si claro, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Solo llamaba para decirle, que la información que me ha ido aportando últimamente, ha sido de gran utilidad, cada vez estamos más cerca de llegar al final, pero todavía quedan cosas que investigar y que probar, hay que estar seguros al cien por cien.

-Sí, pero… – interrumpió Castle – ¿Quién es el que está detrás de todo esto?, necesito saberlo.

-No, no necesita saberlo – respondió su interlocutor con voz seca – lo mismo que no tiene que saber quién soy yo, mientras menos información tenga, más seguro estará.

-Pero no se da cuenta, de que lo que hago es trabajar para alguien que no sé quien es, que no sé cómo acabará esto, no puedo mantener este secreto por más tiempo, esto me está matando.

-Pues debe ser fuerte y no hablar con nadie sobre esto, ya le he dicho muchas veces, que puede confiar en mí, sé que es difícil sin saber quién soy, pero le vuelvo a rogar que tanto por su bien, como el de la detective Becket, e incluso por el bien de este país, sea paciente. Le aseguro que ya queda menos, y le llamaba para advertirle, que precisamente ahora que cada vez estamos más cerca de acabar con esta pesadilla, sea especialmente cuidadoso con su compañera, no deje que se acerque a nada de esto, tiene que permanecer alejada de esta investigación lo más posible.

-No se preocupe – dijo Castle con amargura – ella confía en mí, y sé que si empezara a investigar sobre algo, me pediría ayuda, así que creo que podré distraerla.

-Confío en usted y en su discreción, señor Castle, seguimos en contacto.

Y sin más, colgó el teléfono.

Castle se quedó un rato pensando con el teléfono en la mano. Afortunadamente Becket estaba últimamente bastante tranquila respecto al caso de su madre. Pero él, se sentía como un auténtico cretino por engañarla de esa manera. Pero con tal de no ponerla en peligro, haría lo que fuera, hasta arriesgarse a que ella lo odiara y no quisiera verlo más si se enteraba de esto. Eso lo destrozaría, pero prefería saberla lejos de él y a salvo, que volver a pasar otra vez por lo que pasó cuando le dispararon en el funeral del capitán.

Alexis también colgó el teléfono y se metió al cuarto de baño. Estaba muy nerviosa. No debería haber escuchado esa conversación, lo sabía de sobra y sabía que si su padre se enteraba se enfadaría bastante, pero tenía que hacer algo. Si la detective Becket era tan ciega para no ver el amor que su padre sentía por ella, hasta el punto de poner su propia vida en peligro, ella no iba a permitirlo. Sabía que le iba a hacer daño a su padre, sabía que la iba a odiar, pero aunque su postura era egoísta, tenía que decirle a Becket la verdad, su padre y su abuela eran su única familia, y si tenía que hacer algo horrible para protegerlos, lo haría. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a su padre, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Que la inspectora se apañara ella sola en la investigación del caso de su madre, al fin y al cabo la policía era ella, su padre era solo un escritor de Best Sellers, demasiado aficionado a los casos de misterio.

Cuando bajó a la sala, su padre seguía en su despacho. No quiso molestarlo y volvió a sentarse con sus libros, como si estudiara, aunque era incapaz de concentrarse.

Al rato salió Castle, estaba muy serio y le dijo:

-Voy un rato a "La Guarida", ha llamado Brian, hay un problemilla sin importancia, nada de particular.

-No te preocupes – le contestó su hija, sabiendo positivamente que le estaba mintiendo – yo seguiré estudiando, además la abuela vendrá en un rato.

-Llegaré tarde probablemente, no me esperéis levantadas – le dijo, deseando salir de la casa.

Se puso la chaqueta y tal como estaba vestido con los vaqueros y esa sudadera vieja, se tiró a la calle. Había puesto la excusa de la visita a su bar, porque necesitaba salir de su casa y que le diera el aire. Lo que le había dicho aquel hombre lo había alterado bastante, estaban cerca del final, las cosas se estaban complicando y él tenía por encima de todo intentar que a Becket no le diera de pronto ganas de investigar el asesinato de su madre.

Pidió al cielo, que él pudiera enterarse si a ella le daba por empezar a indagar de nuevo, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla, la apartaría de esos asesinos.

Por su parte Alexis, sabiendo que estaría sola durante un gran rato, y en vista que no se podía concentrar en el estudio, se dirigió al despacho, y haciendo algo que era impropio de ella, empezó a curiosear las cosas de su padre. Sabía que utilizaba la pizarra digital, para montar el argumento de sus novelas, así que le dio al encendido y empezó a toquetear aquí y allá, hasta que dio con una serie de gráficos y apuntes, que en un principio pensó que formaban parte de la documentación sobre uno de sus libros, pero después de leer, advirtió con horror que era todos los datos que su padre tenía sobre el caso de Johanna Becket.

Estuvo horas mirándolo todo, a cada dato nuevo que veía, aumentaba el miedo que tenía. Su padre se había metido en algo muy gordo, allí había gente implicada que parecía muy importante. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, su familia estaba en peligro, ella misma también lo estaba. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**LUNES 16 DE ENERO**

Esa mañana Kate llegó temprano a la comisaría. Mientras se dedicaba a terminar papeleo que tenía atrasado, se puso a pensar en el fin de semana. Había sido bueno. Se había dedicado a ella y a descansar. Una sesión de spa con masaje incluido, después de correr por Central Park y luego estar tranquila en casa, leyendo o viendo alguna película. Aunque le gustaba salir, se reconocía como una persona bastante casera y después de una semana tan estresante y agotadora como la que había tenido, le encantaba disfrutar de su hogar.

El único inconveniente, es que en los dos días que había estado sin verlo había echado terriblemente de menos a Castle. Quien iba a decirle, que aquel escritor inmaduro y egocéntrico, se iba a convertir en alguien tan importante para ella.

Además de descansar esos días, aprovechó también para pensar en su vida, pensó mucho y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: _"¿Por qué esperar?, ¿por qué se había autoimpuesto esa absurda meta de que no sería alguien completo hasta que resolviera el caso de su madre?, porque ¿Y si nunca se llegaba a resolver?, ¿tenía que sacrificar su vida?"_

Estos pensamientos la atormentaban, ya hacía tiempo que se había reconocido a sí misma que estaba enamorada de Castle, ¿Por qué esperar entonces?, confiaba plenamente en él, nadie la conocía tan bien como Castle, sabía positivamente que siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, por más descabellado que fuera lo que le pidiese, y que no podría contar con mejor ayuda que la suya, cuando llegara el momento de seguir investigando sobre el asesinato de su madre.

Estaba tan absorta, dándole vueltas a todas sus comeduras de coco del fin de semana, que no se dio cuenta de su llegada, hasta que la saludó alegre poniendo sobre la mesa, su vaso de café.

-Buenos días, Castle – respondió a su saludo sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa se instalase en su cara.

-Vaya inspectora, sí que la veo alegre esta mañana, parece que has tenido un buen fin de semana – le dijo con cierto tono de curiosidad.

-No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me lo he pasado, Castle – le contestó con una sonrisa y dándole a su respuesta un toque de misterio, sabiendo que él no se podría aguantar y le preguntaría que había hecho.

-¿Y puede saberse que has estado haciendo que ha sido tan divertido? – preguntó curioso.

A ella casi se le escapa una carcajada, era tan previsible y tan adorable. Decidió seguir haciéndolo rabiar un rato.

-Mejor no quieras saberlo – respondió misteriosa.

-¿Por qué no?, si es algo tan guay, yo también podría hacerlo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, había pasado el fin de semana pensando en él.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo egocéntrico que eres, creo que lo que yo he hecho este fin de semana, es algo que tú haces con relativa frecuencia.

-Lo siento – dijo él confundido – pero no lo pillo. Ya veo que hoy estás contenta y con ganas de bromas, y me alegro. Me gusta verte feliz.

-Gracias Castle – dijo ella emocionada por el cariño que él le demostraba – no esperaba menos de ti.

-¿Algo interesante para hoy? – le preguntó.

-De momento, papeleo, ¿Qué?, ¿te animas a ayudarme?

-¡Uffff!, no estoy muy motivado hoy para esas cuestiones – dijo queriendo escaquearse.

-Tú nunca estás motivado para la parte aburrida del trabajo – protestó molesta.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, avisándola de que habían encontrado un cuerpo en los trasteros de un edificio de apartamentos de la zona.

-Te libraste por hoy, tenemos un caso – le dijo, intentando esconder la sonrisa ante la emoción inusitada de él.

-Salvado por la campana – dijo – creo que era tu serie favorita.

-No te pases, que te castigo sin venir – dijo tratando de sonar autoritaria.

-Me portaré bien, te lo prometo.

El cadáver que habían encontrado en los trasteros, era el de una chica de unos treinta años. Presentaba signos de violencia, y por el pronunciado hematoma que tenía en el cuello, era evidente que la habían estrangulado.

Lanie que ya estaba allí, les dijo que tenía que confirmar la causa de la muerte, pero que estaba casi segura de que había sido estrangulada. Ellos fueron a hablar con el portero del edificio que era quien la había encontrado, así como con algunos vecinos. Todos coincidían en que Allison Cagney que era como se llamaba la víctima, era una joven tranquila, que no daba problemas, pero que últimamente se la había visto con un tipo, muy a menudo, que era bastante alborotador y pendenciero. Nadie supo decirles el nombre del amigo de la víctima, así que volvieron a la comisaría, a ver que podían averiguar.

El día pasó como tantos otros, trabajando codo con codo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Era ya tarde cuando Castle recibió una llamada, al ver de quien se trataba, puso cara de fastidio. Becket no quería preguntarle, aunque sentía gran curiosidad, la cual se vio satisfecha, cuando él respondió sin ganas:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Gina?

Becket también puso cara de fastidio, ella solo podía escuchar lo que él decía:

-¿Y tiene que ser mañana? ¿No puede esperar?...

-… De acuerdo, allí estaré… si, no te preocupes, que no faltaré… adiós.

Ella, curiosa, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Algún problema?

-No, solo que mi editora me reclama para una reunión urgentísima que no se puede posponer de ninguna de las maneras, así que mañana no podrás disfrutar de mi grata compañía.

-¡Oh, qué gran tragedia! – bromeó ella – creo que seré capaz de soportar tu ausencia.

-Si, tu ríete, pero seguro que me echas terriblemente de menos.

-Ya será menos – dijo ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

Llegó la hora de irse a casa, ella lo acercó hasta el loft, y se despidieron. Él le dijo que intentaría ir a la comisaría por la tarde, ya que por la mañana, le sería del todo imposible.

Castle entró en su casa, Alexis estaba leyendo en el sofá.

-¡Hola cariño!, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡Hola papá! – le respondió seria – bien, un día de tantos.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado – te noto preocupada.

-Solo estoy cansada, papá – respondió – ¡Ah! por cierto, te llamó Gina.

-Lo sé, he hablado con ella, esa mujer va a volverme loco.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó interesada.

-Espero que no, de todas formas me pasaré por la editorial, mañana temprano, a ver que tripa se le ha roto ahora, con tanta urgencia.

-¿Entonces mañana no irás a la comisaría? – preguntó interesada.

-Por lo menos hasta después de comer, no podré pasarme por allí, me temo que voy a tener para rato en la editorial.

-¡Vaya!, al menos cambias de aire – dijo ácida, mientras pensaba que aquella era su oportunidad para hablar con Becket y decirle que dejara a su padre en paz de una vez.

-¿De verdad que no te ocurre nada cariño? Te noto extraña.

-Ya te dije que solo estoy cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir – le respondió mientras se levantaba y le daba a su padre un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches, cielo, que duermas bien.

**MARTES 17 DE ENERO**

Como sabía de antemano que Castle no le llevaría el desayuno esa mañana, decidió invitar a Lanie y así charlar un rato con su amiga. Quedó con ella en una cafetería cercana a la comisaría, cuando entró, la forense ya estaba esperándola y le hizo señas desde la mesa que ocupaba.

-¡Que honor poder desayunar contigo inspectora!, ¿Qué has hecho con el chico escritor?

-Ha tenido que ir a la editorial, no vendrá en toda la mañana.

-Así que soy tu segunda opción, ¿Eh? – preguntó Lanie con falso tono de ofensa.

-Podríamos decir que si – rió Kate – necesito consejo.

-¿Sobre Castle?, soy toda oídos.

-Es que… – dudó Kate – ¡no sé qué hacer!

-¿Estás dudando entre invitarlo a salir, como personas formales o tirártele directamente a la yugular?

-Es que no sé si dar el paso – dijo Kate ignorando las ironías de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kate?, si yo fuera tu hace tiempo que hubiera dado ese paso, es más que evidente que Castle está enamorado de ti, pero como tu te lo piensas todo tan bien…

-Ya sé que está enamorado de mí, me lo dijo…

-¿Qué te lo dijo?, ¿Cómo que te lo dijo?, y lo que es más importante, ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – preguntó Lanie entre aspavientos.

Kate le contó a su amiga, la declaración de Castle, cuando le dispararon, y como ella le había dicho que no recordaba nada.

-¿Y sabiendo eso lo apartaste de ti durante tres meses?, ¿sabes lo mal que lo pasó?, la verdad es que no te entiendo Kate.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo, solo sé que me dio miedo afrontar eso. Castle es demasiado importante para mí y no quisiera cometer un error. Cuando fui a buscarlo estuvimos hablando mucho y le dije que no estaba preparada, que no lo estaría hasta que resolviese el asesinato de mi madre, que necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?, ¿Quieres decir que el chico escritor además de no saber que le oíste, te está esperando pacientemente a que te decidas o a que resuelvas un caso, y perdóname que te lo diga, a lo peor nunca se soluciona?

-Si – dijo escuetamente Kate.

-Pues sí que te quiere ese hombre amiga mía, deberías pensarlo, porque cualquier día se cansa de esperarte.

-Pues por eso quería hablar contigo, soy yo, la que se está cansando de esperar.

-Entonces no lo pienses más, habla con él, dile lo que sientes y dale de una vez una alegría a ese pobre hombre – le dijo su amiga y ya me contarás y me darás envidia de lo maravilloso que es.

-De que es maravilloso no tengo ninguna duda – sonrió Kate – anda termínate el café que se nos hace tarde.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Cuando Becket llegó a la comisaría, le salió al paso Ryan diciéndole que había alguien que quería hablar con ella. Se acercó a su mesa y allí sentada en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba su padre, estaba Alexis.

-¿Alexis? – dijo sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?, es importante – dijo la chica seria.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?, ¿A Martha? – preguntó con preocupación.

-No, no ha pasado nada, solo que necesito hablar contigo – dijo secamente – ¿podemos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo?

-Claro – dijo Kate, pensando en que quizás la chica quisiera hablar con ella de algún tema femenino, que no se atrevía a hablar con su abuela y mucho menos con su padre, y dirigiéndose a Alexis – ven, vamos a la sala de descanso, allí estaremos más cómodas.

A Kate le gustaba mucho Alexis, lo madura y responsable que era, a pesar de su corta edad. La apreciaba, más que apreciarla, sentía un gran cariño por ella, solo por el hecho de ser hija de Castle, ella ya la quería. Le gustaba la relación de esta con su padre y le encantaba la faceta paternal de Castle. Entraron a la sala de descanso e invitó a la chica a sentarse.

-Bueno, ¡tú dirás! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Alexis no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía que iba a inmiscuirse en la vida de su padre, pero su gran sentido del deber le hizo pensar que eso era lo correcto, así que dijo sin rodeos y de un tirón.

-¡Tienes que decirle a mi padre que deje de investigar por su cuenta, está poniendo en peligro su vida y las nuestras!

-¿Investigar por su cuenta? – preguntó totalmente desconcertada – no te entiendo, él siempre viene a todos lados conmigo.

-Pues eso, tienes que liberarlo.

-Pero, ¿liberarlo de qué?

-De ti, de que te siga a todas partes, de que se exponga constantemente al peligro. Él lo hace por ti, todo lo hace por ti, y a ti te da igual, tú no sientes por él, lo mismo que él siente por ti.

-Alexis, discúlpame, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo confundida.

Y entonces la pelirroja empezó a contarle a Kate de manera un tanto atropellada, lo que había sido la vida de su padre desde el momento en que le dispararon, los malos modos de Josh, la angustia por la posibilidad de perderla, la sensación de culpa que seguía teniendo, no solo por el disparo de ella, sino por la muerte del capitán Montgomery, las llamadas de aquel extraño, la investigación a sus espaldas del caso de su madre, todos los datos que había ido recopilando, la gente importante que al parecer estaba implicada y el miedo atroz que ella tenía solo de pensar que pudieran matar a su padre, que si a ella no le importaba Richard Castle, como así parecía que era, para ella era la persona más importante que tenía, su única familia.

A medida que Alexis hablaba, e iba viendo como le cambiaba la cara a la detective, se iba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a pensar que quizás se había precipitado en sus conclusiones y se sintió fatal, porque estaba comprobando de primera mano el daño que le estaba haciendo a Becket.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Castle está investigando sobre el asesinato de mi madre a mis espaldas? – preguntó a la chica intentando comprender porque hacía eso, cuando de manera tan sutil le hizo desistir a ella de hacer lo mismo.

-Si, cuando llega a casa se encierra en su despacho y pasa allí horas, nos dice que está escribiendo, pero yo sé que no es verdad, y además está ese hombre que te he dicho…

-¿Quién es ese hombre?, ¿Sabes cómo se llama? – preguntó muy seria.

-No sé quién es, es muy misterioso, llama a papá a veces, creo que él tampoco sabe cómo se llama. La última vez le dijo que te mantuviera alejada de todo, porque si no estaría en peligro tu vida.

Kate sintió que se mareaba.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Hice algo horrible – dijo Alexis con voz dramática – escuché a papá hablar con él por el otro teléfono. Lo siento, siento mucho habértelo dicho de esta manera, pero tengo miedo, creo que se está metiendo en algo muy peligroso, debes decirle que tiene que parar.

-Tú no tienes culpa de nada, Alexis, has hecho bien en decírmelo, y ahora deberías marcharte, ya hablaré yo con tu padre.

-No te enfades mucho con él – dijo pesarosa intentando enmendar algo lo que acababa de hacer – todo lo hace por ti, porque te quiere.

-No te preocupes – dijo levantándose e invitándola a salir – Adiós – se despidió de la chica, dejándola allí y yéndose a su lugar de trabajo. Alexis la miró con tristeza y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Kate se sentó en su mesa perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Castle? – le preguntó Ryan entre curioso y preocupado.

-No, nada – contestó seria – ¿Por qué?

-¿Y qué quería Alexis si puede saberse?

-Nada, cosas de chicas – contestó forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Ah vale! – se conformó su compañero.

Siguió pensando en cómo Castle se había atrevido a mentirle de esa manera, como se había atrevido a seguir investigando, siempre lo mismo, inmiscuyéndose en su vida. _"Maldito seas, Richard Castle, maldito sea el día en que irrumpiste en mi vida"_

Perdida en sus pensamientos, siguió haciendo el papeleo como una autómata, la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, tanto que empezó a tener una gran jaqueca. Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Esposito se acercó a ella, comunicándole que habían conseguido dar con el amigo de la víctima, que iban a hablar con él. Ella solo acertó a decirles:

-Podéis ir vosotros dos solos, yo sigo aquí con el papeleo – dijo seria.

-Becket, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ryan preocupado – desde que has hablado con Alexis estás de lo más rara.

-Estoy cansada y me duele mucho la cabeza, solo eso – dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vale, jefa, ya te contamos a la vuelta – dijo Esposito.

Intentó seguir trabajando, una vez que se hubieron marchado sus compañeros, pero no era capaz de concentrarse, no paraba de darle vueltas al tema, tenía que hablar con Castle, y exigirle que le diera toda la información que tenía recopilada. Tomó una decisión. Se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Gates, llamó a la puerta y pasó dentro cuando esta la invitó a entrar.

-Usted dirá detective – le dijo Gates.

-Capitán, necesito que me de la tarde libre – dijo seria – se me ha presentado un problema familiar y necesito marcharme cuanto antes.

Gates miró la mala cara de la detective y no le cupo la menor duda de que había pasado algo grave.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Ryan y Esposito han encontrado al amigo de la víctima y lo han ido a buscar, para traerlo e interrogarlo.

-Muy bien, inspectora, puede marcharse, y espero que se le solucionen los problemas.

-Gracias capitán – dijo escuetamente saliendo del despacho.

Cogió sus cosas y salió de la comisaría. Desde el coche le mandó un mensaje a Castle: _"Estoy en casa. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente"_, arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su apartamento.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

En otro lado de la ciudad Richard Castle, asistía a una aburridísima reunión. Su editorial había decidido asociarse con otra y habían convocado a varios de los escritores más importantes que tenían, para que conocieran la nueva política que se llevaría a cabo en la empresa. Habían servido el almuerzo en la sala de reuniones. Estaban ya sirviendo el café cuando sintió vibrar el IPhone que tenía en silencio. Vio una alerta de mensaje y lo abrió para leerlo. Cuando vio de quien era y que decía, se preocupó, quería salir de allí de inmediato, y aun sabiendo que irse de allí le costaría un gran disgusto con Gina, se levantó de la mesa y disculpándose salió de la sala. Gina le alcanzó cuando iba a entrar en el ascensor.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Richard? – preguntó enfadada.

-Me ha surgido algo urgente, acabo de recibir un mensaje, tengo que irme.

-¿Y qué es eso tan urgente si puede saberse?, ¿No puede esperar un rato?

-¿Un rato?, son las tres de la tarde, estoy aquí desde las nueve, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?, ya me han visto, me conocen y no creo que me echen de menos si me voy un poco antes. – y diciendo esto entraba en el ascensor – si preguntan por mí, que lo dudo, invéntate algo para excusarme.

-Llevo ya mucho tiempo inventando excusas para ayudarte, a lo mejor ya me he cansado.

-Bueno, pues me avisas, a lo mejor es tiempo de ir cambiando de editorial.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Richard? – preguntó molesta.

-No Gina – contestó cansado – no te amenazo, solo tengo que irme – y mientras decía esto se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Salió a la calle y paró un taxi. Subió y le dio al taxista la dirección de Kate. No podía evitar sentirse angustiado, nunca había recibido un mensaje de ella tan escueto y tan tajante. Intentó llamarla, pero tenía que tener el móvil apagado. Los veinte minutos que tardó en llegar hasta su casa, se le hicieron eternos.

Cuando llegó, subió y llamó insistentemente. Al abrirle la puerta y verle la mala cara que tenía, se asustó.

-Kate, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró. El volvió a hablar.

-Por Dios, Kate me estás asustando, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Por toda respuesta, Kate levantó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada. Él, la miró aturdido.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me pegas? – preguntó ofendido y llevándose la mano a la dolorida mejilla.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Richard Castle?, ¿Cómo siquiera te has atrevido a hacerme esto? – le gritó a la cara, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Hacerte qué?, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho ahora? – le preguntó pensando que aquella mujer se había vuelto loca.

-Me has mentido, me has traicionado, nunca pensé que serías capaz de actuar así a mis espaldas – le gritó Kate.

-Sigo sin saber qué es eso tan grave que he hecho, si te tranquilizases quizás podríamos hablar como personas civilizadas y así poder saber de lo que me acusas.

Kate se apartó dejándolo pasar al salón. Se sentó con cansancio y el la imitó.

-Alexis vino esta mañana a hablar conmigo a la comisaría – dijo escuetamente.

-¿Alexis? – preguntó extrañado – ¿le ha ocurrido algo? – ahora sonaba preocupado – lleva unos día muy rara, ¿tiene algún problema?, ¿Qué te dijo? – sonaba apremiante.

-Me contó que estás investigando el caso de mi madre por tu cuenta, ¿es eso cierto?, ¡dime!

-¿Alexis te dijo eso?, pero, ¿Por qué? – Castle no salía de su asombro.

-Me dijo que te estabas metiendo en asuntos peligrosos y que temía por tu vida. ¿Qué has descubierto Castle?

-Yo, yo… no he descubierto nada de importancia – mintió.

-O sea, que admites que has estado investigando a mis espaldas – dijo con amargura – Muchas gracias Castle, por confiar en mí, pensé que éramos amigos.

-Y lo somos Kate, tú eres mi mejor amiga…

-¡Los amigos no se mienten! – gritó.

-Yo no te he mentido Kate – trataba de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Cómo qué no?, todo este tiempo has estado actuando por tu cuenta sin decirme nada, ¿no es eso mentir? – preguntó indignada.

-Técnicamente no es mentir, solo te oculté información.

-¡No trates de sonar profesional!, es mentir y punto, y ¿Quién es ese hombre misterioso con el que hablas tan a menudo? ¿El que te pidió que me mantuvieras alejada de todo esto?

-¿Alexis también te contó eso? – preguntó asombrado – ¿Cómo puede saber ella eso?

-Por lo visto se dedica a espiarte – dijo con cierto tono de malicia – te ha escuchado hablar por teléfono con él.

Castle suspiró con cansancio, iba a tener que hablar seriamente con su hija.

-Tienes que darme todo el material nuevo que tienes, a partir de ahora me encargo yo de todo.

-Eso ni lo sueñes – respondió muy serio – no voy a dejar que te expongas al peligro de esa manera, eso sería enviarte a una muerte segura.

-¡Y qué más da!, no eres nadie para impedirme seguir con esto.

-Si – dijo con tristeza – me doy cuenta de que para ti no soy nadie, pero tú para mí lo eres todo, eres lo suficientemente importante, como para hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de que no te expongas al peligro. Ya te vi morir una vez, no voy a pasar otra vez por eso.

A ella no pareció afectarle la declaración de él.

-Pues entonces no tenemos más nada que hablar, ¡vete y ni se te ocurra volver por la comisaría, no quiero volver a verte! – le gritó estallando en llanto.

A Castle se le partió el corazón cuando ella lo echó de allí de tan mala manera.

-Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, te quiero Kate y prefiero que no me vuelvas a hablar nunca antes que poner en riesgo tu vida. Adiós – le dijo con tristeza – ten mucho cuidado por favor – y salió de aquella casa sin poder evitar que a él también le empezaran a caer las lágrimas.

Kate se sentó en el sofá, no podía dejar de llorar, lloraba de impotencia y de rabia. Llevaba un rato así cuando sintió el teléfono. En principio pensó que sería él, pero al coger el móvil vio que quien llamaba era Lanie. Estuvo tentada de colgarle, pero su necesidad de desahogarse con alguien fue más fuerte.

-¿Sí?, ¿Lanie? – dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Kate?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Javi me dijo que te fuiste de la comisaría, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás enferma? – preguntaba alarmada.

-¿Puedes venir? Necesito hablar contigo – dijo llorosa.

-Kate me estás preocupando, dime al menos que estás bien.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito que vengas.

-Enseguida voy para allá.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Cuando Kate le abrió la puerta a su amiga, esta se asustó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Dios Kate!, pero ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo entrando a la casa.

-Es Castle – gimió Kate.

-¿Te ha rechazado? – preguntó sorprendida Lanie – ¡será cretino!, pero quien lo iba a decir, menos mal que traje una botella de vino.

-No, no me ha rechazado – suspiró – ha sido mucho peor.

-No te entiendo, esta mañana estabas dispuesta a dar el paso para estar con él, y ahora estás hecha una pena, si no es que te ha rechazado, ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó intrigada.

-Me ha mentido y me ha traicionado…

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando su amiga la interrumpió.

-¿Se ha acostado con otra, porque no fue capaz de esperarte? – preguntó Lanie – ¡quién lo iba a decir!

-No, no es eso.

Kate le explicó a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido entre hipidos y sollozos. Lanie la miraba asombrada.

-¡Vaya! – acertó solo a decir – así que el chico escritor se ha metido a investigar todo esto por su cuenta. Oye ¿y le pegaste muy fuerte?

-Si – dijo Kate – y además se niega a darme todo lo nuevo que ha descubierto, sabiendo lo importante que es esto para mí.

-No más importante de lo que tú eres para él – murmuró Lanie.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Kate.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué? – preguntó Kate extrañada.

-¡Dios Kate!, que ciega eres a veces, amiga mía – exclamó Lanie – ese hombre está tan absolutamente enamorado de ti, que es capaz de arriesgar su vida, la de su familia, con tal de que tu no salgas dañada.

-Nadie le ha pedido que lo haga – dijo ofuscada – sé cuidarme sola.

-Si, de eso no cabe duda, pero él ya te vio morir, indirectamente por su culpa, ya que fue quien se puso a revolver en el caso de tu madre, te tienen en la mira, lo que ha hecho ha sido apartarte y ponerse él en tu lugar.

-Como siempre metiéndose en mi vida – protestó Kate – pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir, le he dicho que no quiero volver a verlo.

-Hija, no hay quien te entienda, un hombre estupendo te ofrece la mayor prueba de amor que puede y tú vas y te cabreas con él y lo echas de tu vida, ¿ya se te quitó el enamoramiento que tenías?, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Veré a ver que puedo descubrir de lo que ha estado haciendo a mis espaldas.

-O sea que vas a hacer justamente lo que han dicho que no hagas, ponerte a hurgar donde no debes, deberías pensar en la gente que te quiere Kate – le dijo muy seria su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó.

-Pues eso, que si te da igual morirte, piensa en la gente que te quiere y no te hablo de Castle, que se moriría de pena si te ocurriese algo, hablo de tu padre, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando te pierda a manos de los mismos desalmados que mataron a tu madre?, y te hablo de mí, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿es que yo no sufriría?, ¿Y los chicos?, por una vez deja de ser una egoísta y de pensar en ti y en tu propia pena.

Kate miró a su amiga sorprendida, ante sus duras palabras.

-¿Y qué debería hacer según tú? – preguntó un poco molesta.

-Hablar con Castle, si él sabe tanto, entre vosotros dos, Ryan y Javi que estarían más que dispuestos a ayudaros, y ese misterioso hombre, a lo mejor podríais terminar con todo de una vez, claro si lo hacéis bien y con discreción, pero si te vas tu sola a enfrentarte con esto, es más que probable que terminemos otra vez en el cementerio.

-No voy a perdonar a Castle – dijo tozuda.

-¿Nunca?, ni teniendo en cuenta que tú también le has mentido – preguntó su amiga.

-Mi mentira no es igual que la suya – replicó terca.

-Cuando lleves dos días sin el chico escritor pululando a tu alrededor ya verás cómo lo echas de menos.

-Sé que voy a echarlo de menos, pero me tendré que acostumbrar, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? – preguntó curiosa y ya un poco más tranquila.

-Yo lo castigaría unos cuantos días sin disfrutar de mi compañía, en este caso la tuya, y luego le haría rogarme un poco y le daría una segunda oportunidad – contestó Lanie con una sonrisa pícara.

-Realmente crees que lo que ha hecho no es tan grave, ¿no?

-No lo es, Castle en ningún momento ha querido lastimarte, si lo ha hecho es porque ha pecado de torpe, no seas tan dura con él.

-Bueno, no me parece mala idea eso de castigarlo, a ver cuántos días aguanta sin venir a suplicarme a la comisaría – rió Becket más tranquila, por primera vez en aquel día – y ahora venga esa copa de vino.

* * *

Cuando Castle entró en su casa, después de haber estado horas deambulando por la ciudad y rumiando que es lo que iba a hacer ahora, Alexis estaba esperándolo. Era evidente que había estado llorando. Antes de poder decirle nada, la chica se levantó y acercándose a su padre le dijo entre sollozos:

-Lo siento papá, lo siento mucho – seguía llorando.

-¿Por qué Alexis?, ¿Por qué no hablaste primero conmigo?, ¿Por qué tuviste que decírselo a Kate? – dijo muy serio – esto puede poner en peligro su vida.

-No sé qué me pasó – lloriqueó – te escuché hablar con ese hombre y husmeé en tus cosas, y cuando me di cuenta de donde te estabas metiendo me entró un miedo terrible. Lo siento, sé que vas a odiarme, pero actué sin pensar.

-Nunca podría odiarte, hija, pero piensa por un momento que hubiera sido yo el que hubiese fisgoneado en tus cosas – dijo atrayéndola hacia él, y pensando que al fin y al cabo, Alexis solo era una cría asustada – debiste hablar conmigo primero.

-Bueno, cotilleas en mis cosas siempre que puedes – dijo sorbiendo por la nariz – ¿Se ha enfadado mucho Becket contigo?

-Solo un poco – le mintió para no preocuparla – pero se le pasará pronto.

-¿Seguirás trabajando con ella? – preguntó la chica.

-Seguro, soy colaborador de la policía, tendré que seguir yendo – pensando en cómo podría engañar a su hija, para que esta no siguiera preocupándose.

-De verdad que lo siento papá, si quieres vuelvo a hablar con ella y me disculpo, ahora mejor me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches cariño, y no te preocupes por Becket, ella no está enfadada contigo – sino conmigo, pensó mientras le daba un beso a su hija.

Cuando Alexis subió a su cuarto, él se encerró en su despacho, tenía que llamar a ese hombre, para decirle lo que había pasado y que era muy probable que Becket empezara a investigar de nuevo, poniéndose en peligro.

Marcó el teléfono, en seguida le contestaron. De manera escueta le refirió lo que había pasado, y el hombre se inquietó bastante. El responsable de todo estaba a punto de caer, y que Becket se pusiera a meterse por medio la pondría otra vez en serio peligro.

Castle no tenía muy claro, quien era el culpable, había estado investigando sobre la vida de mucha gente, la mayoría altos cargos políticos y del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero él era investigador en la sombra, lo que averiguaba se lo pasaba a este señor, del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre, de la forma que le habían indicado, esta era a través de una página falsa de ventas por internet. Él solamente hacía un pedido imaginario, y en el número de tarjeta que usaba para pagar, insertaba un código que previamente había obtenido al colgar el archivo correspondiente en un servidor web.

A partir de ahí se desentendía de la información, pues una vez enviado el archivo, él tenía que borrarlo de su disco duro, según órdenes de este señor, solo que como era desobediente por naturaleza, no solo tenía su pizarra electrónica donde tenía el esquema de la investigación, sino que decidió guardar la documentación importante alojándola en una página de archivos compartidos a la que podía acceder con una cuenta de correo que se había creado para la ocasión y que solo usaba para eso.

El hombre le dijo que tenía que buscar ayuda, necesitaban a alguien que se ocupara de mantener a Becket a salvo, ahora que él ya no estaría cerca. Le recomendó que hablara con la persona que menos se podía esperar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**MIÉRCOLES 18 DE ENERO**

Kate estaba trabajando en su mesa. Al final el crimen de la mujer del trastero se resolvió sin mayores complicaciones. El tipo al que interrogaron el día anterior Ryan y Esposito, terminó confesándose culpable, la había matado en un ataque de celos.

No podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Después de hablar con Lanie y meditar toda la noche, estaba mucho más tranquila, se daba cuenta que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de apartar a Castle del peligro. Haría como le dijo su amiga, dejaría pasar unos días y luego ya vería como volvía a contactar con él.

Pero sus planes se trocaron, cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor y un pálido y ojeroso Castle salió de él. Los chicos lo saludaron con alegría, alegría que se disipó cuando una enojada Becket, a quien había molestado que él se presentara allí, cuando le había dicho tan claramente que no quería volver a verlo, le increpó de malas maneras, como si el hecho de que él la "desobedeciera", la hubiese alterado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿No te dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte? – le dijo enfadada.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados ante su reacción.

-No he venido a verte a ti, inspectora, vengo a hablar con el capitán – le dijo muy serio – si no voy a venir más, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle una explicación y agradecerle que me haya dejado estar aquí este tiempo.

-¿Y qué excusa vas a poner? – preguntó furiosa, pues todavía se había enfadado más, cuando él dijo que no iba a verla a ella.

-La más creíble, que tengo que escribir, y ahora si me disculpáis – y dirigiéndose a los chicos que seguían alucinados ante el arranque de mal genio de Becket – ya nos veremos – y se fue al despacho de Gates.

Llamó a la puerta y pasó cuando ésta lo invitó a entrar.

-Buenos días señor – dijo educado.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí señor Castle? – preguntó seria.

-Pues, realmente no sabría por dónde empezar… – titubeó.

-Por el principio, por supuesto – le cortó seca.

-Pues verá – esa mujer le imponía muchísimo – se trata de Kate Becket…

-¿Acaso va a pedirme permiso para cortejarla formalmente? – rió Gates ante su propia gracia.

-No, claro, que no – dijo ya un poco molesto, lo que le faltaba es que el capitán se mofara de él, en sus mismas narices – esto es importante.

-Usted dirá – dijo ya seria, después de ese pequeño arranque de humor insólito en ella.

-Alguien que la conoce me dijo que podía confiar en usted…

-Y ese alguien es – lo interrumpió curiosa.

-Yo no lo sé, solo he hablado con él por teléfono – se interrumpió pues realmente no sabía cómo continuar, ya que iba a ser inevitable mencionar a Montgomery y eso sería romper la promesa que hicieron en casa de Kate, después de la muerte del capitán.

-Continúe… – le animó a seguir.

Tomó aire y se dijo que si eso servía para apartar a Kate del peligro, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, total, ya ella lo odiaba bastante.

-No creo que conozca las circunstancias en las que murió el capitán Montgomery…

Y sin ninguna explicación Gates se levantó y bajó las persianas de las ventanas de su despacho, hecho que a Becket, Ryan y Esposito que estaban pendiente de todo desde fuera, les sorprendió bastante.

Gates se sentó tras su mesa.

-Se equivoca señor Castle, conozco perfectamente en qué circunstancias murió Roy Montgomery.

-¿Sí? – preguntó extrañado.

Y ante el asombro de Castle, Gates empezó a relatarle una historia que lo dejó más que sorprendido. Roy Montgomery y Victoria Gates se conocían desde pequeños, los dos se criaron en Harlem, Roy le llevaba un par de años y era amigo de su hermano mayor. Siempre la trató como si también fuera su hermana. Se llevaban muy bien los tres y tenían el mismo interés y la misma ilusión por ayudar a crear un mundo mejor. Los Gates procedían de una familia de policías, Roy, admiraba a su padre y sus tíos y tanto él, como su hermano Michael, quisieron ser como ellos. Así que decidieron ingresar en la Academia de policía de Nueva York, y Victoria los siguió en su decisión, como en tantas otras cosas los había seguido.

Desgraciadamente a Michael lo mataron en uno de sus primeros operativos cuando acababa de salir de la academia. La muerte de Mike los unió más. Los familiares de ambos, llegaron a pensar que terminarían casándose, pero la relación de los dos era totalmente fraternal. Roy conoció a Evelyn y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, otro tanto le ocurrió a Gates cuando conoció a su marido Malcom.

Cuando Roy cometió el mayor error de su carrera, aquel que terminaría costándole la vida, Victoria aún estaba en la Academia, pero a pesar de su juventud, buscó en ella, ayuda y apoyo como tantas veces había hecho. Ella le guardó el secreto, ya que Roy sentía una gran vergüenza, solo de pensar que se enterara algún miembro de sus familias.

A pesar de que sus caminos profesionales siguieron rumbos distintos, Victoria fue testigo de primera mano de como Montgomery luchó por convertirse en el policía que él conoció, siendo a partir de ese momento el más honesto de todos. Toda la vida estuvo purgando aquel error, cuidar de Kate Becket era parte de la misión que se había auto impuesto para paliar su culpa.

El día de su muerte, Roy estuvo hablando con Gates antes de acudir al hangar, explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido, y que le había mandado toda la documentación a un agente del gobierno ya jubilado, que le debía un gran favor y haciéndole prometer que si algo le pasaba, ella cuidaría de su familia y de sus chicos de la 12th. Los dos se despidieron sabiendo con dolorosa certeza que probablemente sería la última vez que se vieran.

A partir de ese día eso era lo que estaba haciendo, luchó por poder incorporarse a la 12th, cosa que pudo conseguir, y aunque ellos no lo hubiesen notado, no les quitaba ojo de encima.

-Aunque Roy le tenía en gran aprecio yo no termino de comprender qué demonios vio en usted – terminó de contar su historia el capitán.

-¡Vaya! – acertó a decir Castle – no tenía ni idea, entonces cuando le dispararon a Becket en el funeral del capitán…

-Yo estaba allí, solo que ustedes no me conocían aun.

-Bueno, pues ahora que ya me ha contado esto, le explico para lo que he venido hasta aquí.

Ahora fue el turno de Castle de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, desde el disparo de Becket, hasta el día anterior.

-Veo que su hija es tan imprudente como usted – dijo tajante.

-No se crea – respondió Castle molesto por la alusión a Alexis, solo tiene diecisiete años y mucho miedo. ¿Quién es el hombre que está en contacto conmigo?, fue él quien me dijo que podía confiar plenamente en usted, para proteger a Becket.

-Me hago una idea de quién puede ser, pero no le conviene saberlo y de Becket no se preocupe que ya me encargaré yo de alejarla todo lo posible de aquí.

-Muchas gracias capitán, como comprenderá ya no vendré a molestarlos más – esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya casi estaba acostumbrándome – en un intento de ser amable – ahora debe marcharse, tenga mucho cuidado señor Castle – y levantándose le estrechó la mano.

Castle salió del despacho, Becket y los chicos seguían allí. Estaban de lo más intrigados, pues habían pasado casi dos horas desde que entró a hablar con Gates.

-¡Hey Castle!, ¿Qué ha pasado? – no pudo aguantarse de preguntar Ryan.

-Mejor os lo cuenta Becket, yo solo quería despedirme de vosotros, no voy a poder seguir ayudándoos, el trabajo me reclama, pero espero seguir viéndoos por "La Guarida" cada vez que queráis – les dijo Castle mientras estrechaba las manos de los dos policías – tened mucho cuidado ahí fuera chicos.

-Hasta pronto hermano – se despidió de él Esposito – te echaremos de menos.

-Nos vemos amigo – le dijo Ryan.

Se volvió hacia una enfurruñada Becket a la que dijo con tristeza:

-Adiós inspectora, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. Cuídate mucho.

-Adiós Castle, espero no volver a verte nunca más – dijo todavía enfadada.

Katherine Becket no podía imaginar lo que le llegarían a pesar esas palabras.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de Castle, Ryan y Esposito acercaron sus sillas a la mesa de Becket y la acosaron a preguntas.

-Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el latino – ¿Por qué le has hablado así tan borde?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que no preguntes – respondió enfadada.

-Tiene que ser algo muy gordo para que le digas que no quieres volver a verlo – empezó a decir Ryan – sabiendo lo mucho…

-¿Qué sabrás tú? – lo interrumpió Becket – y para que dejéis de preguntaros por qué le he dicho eso, solo os diré que ha hecho algo que me ha molestado muchísimo, inmiscuyéndose en mi vida privada como es habitual en él y esta vez ha sobrepasado los límites.

-Ha vuelto a meter las narices en el caso de tu madre, ¿Cierto? – preguntó Esposito que sabía positivamente que eso era lo único que podía ponerla así.

-Pues si ya lo sabes, no preguntes – dijo seria – ahora no quiero hablar más del tema – dijo zanjando la conversación.

-Muy bien jefa, como quieras – le dijo Esposito – si necesitas un hombro para llorar ya sabes dónde estamos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, los dos retiraron sus sillas y volvieron a sus escritorios.

Kate intentó seguir trabajando, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en Castle, sentía una gran curiosidad por saber todo lo que había descubierto, pero si le había dicho que no quería verlo no se iba a rebajar a llamarlo para que se lo dijera, eso contando que quisiera decírselo. Tenía que haber averiguado algo gordo, cuando Alexis que aunque joven era bastante inteligente se había asustado de esa manera.

Esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba, ahora el que estaba en peligro eran él y probablemente su familia, y aunque estuviera muy enfadada lo último que quería es que le ocurriese algo, a alguno de ellos. No podía dejar de pensar. A medida que transcurría el tiempo su ira se iba aplacando hasta el punto de empezar a arrepentirse de haber sido tan dura con él.

Era ya casi la hora de salida, cuando el capitán Gates salió de su despacho y la llamó seria. Se levantó sin ganas, esperando que no fuera un caso pues lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era ir a ver un cadáver.

Pero nada más lejos de eso. Su jefa le encomendaba una misión especial en Chicago. Al parecer habían asesinado a una pareja de turistas neoyorkinos durante un crucero por el lago Michigan. Al ser ciudadanos de Nueva York habían requerido ayuda a la NYPD. Ella la había recomendado por ser su mejor detective. Iría acompañada por Esposito, ahora que Castle ya no les ayudaba. Ryan les colaboraría desde la 12th. Saldrían en el primer vuelo de la mañana, ya estaba todo solucionado. Un coche de la policía de allí los recogería en el aeropuerto de Midway, para llevarlos al que sería su alojamiento hasta que terminaran el caso.

Becket se negó y sugirió que mandaran a otro compañero, con todo lo que tenía encima, lo único que le faltaba era que la sacaran de la ciudad, máxime ahora que pensaba retomar la investigación del caso de su madre. Pero el capitán fue tajante, si no aceptaba esa misión, podía considerarse despedida de la policía, y antes de salir de la comisaría tendría que entregar su arma y su placa, y no solo eso, también se le abriría un expediente disciplinario por desacato a un superior, y se la inhabilitaría para ejercer de policía en cualquier estado del país.

Kate suspiró, estaba pillada de pies y manos, tendría que esperar a volver de esa misión. Pareciera que el destino estaba en su contra. Ella no podía saber, que su jefa llevaba todo el día buscando la forma de alejarla de Nueva York, para protegerla.

**JUEVES 2 DE FEBRERO**

Kate llevaba ya dos semanas en Chicago, investigando un caso que cada vez estaba más complicado y cada vez parecía más absurdo. A veces le daba la impresión de que en vez de avanzar, iban hacia atrás. Menos mal que al menos estaba allí Esposito, eran buenos amigos y al menos tenía con ella a alguien conocido. El latino, había sido advertido por su jefe que no la perdiera de vista. Después de asignarle la misión a Kate, que no era tal misión sino solo una manera de hacerla desaparecer de Nueva York, Gates habló con los chicos, comentándoles el peligro que ella corría y que era por eso que la mandaba fuera de la ciudad. Ryan los ayudaría desde allí, a la vez que intentaba averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo que estaba haciendo Castle.

Los colegas de Chicago los trataban bien, el policía asignado al caso y que sabía que su compañera neoyorquina corría peligro en Nueva York, era un cincuentón, inteligente y perspicaz y también muy aficionado a las hamburguesas. Aparentemente el hombre llevaba el caso solo, pues les habían dicho que su compañera habitual estaba de excedencia maternal, así que aceptó a sus compañeros con amabilidad. Era afable por naturaleza, aunque a ella le exasperaba un poco que la tratase más como a una hija, que como a una colega, pero al menos la respetaba como mujer y profesional.

Seguía preocupada por Castle, lo había llamado por teléfono varias veces, pero no le contestó. Pensó que quizás estaría molesto por lo mal que lo trató y eso la hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Había hablado con Lanie, a ver si ella podía localizarlo. Esta le comentó que lo habían visto en "La Guarida" una noche que Ryan y Jenny la invitaron a una copa, después de un día muy duro, y que estaba bien, triste, pero bien. De eso hacía ya unos días.

En el tiempo que ella llevaba fuera, Ryan había empezado a ayudar a Castle, por órdenes de Gates, es por eso que se veían algunas noches en "La Guarida", él casi siempre iba acompañado por Jenny, y a veces también lo hacía Lanie. Fue Kevin quien le informó a Castle que a Becket la habían mandado a Chicago junto a Javier, para apartarla de todo, esto lo tranquilizó porque las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas.

Rick sabía que Ryan estaba allí a petición de Gates para ayudarlo, porque él mismo se lo había dicho, por eso no le hacía participe de muchas de las novedades del caso, no quería ponerlo en peligro, al fin y al cabo acababa de casarse.

Kate había decidido, que en cuanto volviese a Nueva York iría a buscarlo, para arreglar sus diferencias. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos, tenía clarísimo que lo quería de vuelta con ella, se solucionase o no el caso de su madre, era hora de vivir su propia vida.

* * *

En Nueva York las cosas iban poco a poco volviendo a su cauce. Gracias al amigo de Montgomery, que había utilizado los contactos que aún tenía en el gobierno y al trabajo de Castle, así como Ryan y Gates que también se había involucrado en ello, en un afán personal por vengar de alguna forma la muerte de su mejor amigo, habían conseguido detener a Graham , alias "el Dragón"*****, juez de la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos y antiguo senador por el estado de Massachusetts.

Parker empezó lucrándose a costa de sobornar a policías para que secuestraran a mafiosos. Los cuantiosos rescates lo habían enriquecido, pero no solo era su afán de enriquecerse lo que le hacía peligroso, también la idea equivocada que tenía de que tenía que limpiar la escoria de la sociedad.

Junto a otros personajes importantes, como jueces, abogados y otros políticos creó una especie de comisión, de la que se erigió en jefe, encargada de deshacerse de traficantes, mafiosos, y todo aquel que le estorbara, pero llegó un momento que era ya más el afán de poder y riqueza que el de su equivocada idea de limpiar la sociedad, así que a todo aquel que le abonara una alta cuota a modo de impuesto les ofrecía protección. Así que ya le daba igual si eran traficantes, políticos corruptos, o lo que fuera, él solo quería su dinero y había conseguido montar una organización a espaldas de la ley, aunque él seguía manteniendo su estatus de persona honrada y ciudadano ejemplar.

Johanna Becket cometió el error de investigar lo que no debía y de empezar a tirar de la cuerda de algo tan gordo, y eso le costó la vida.

Después de un complicado operativo lo habían podido detener, junto a algunos de sus colaboradores. Lo habían encarcelado, al igual que a otros miembros de la organización que habían creado, estaban a espera del juicio y eran tantos los cargos contra ellos, que el juez no les había concedido posibilidad de salir bajo fianza. Tendrían que esperar a ser juzgados. Aun así tanto el FBI que había colaborado con ellos, como Gates y el agente de gobierno amigo de Montgomery sospechaban que todavía les quedaban cabos por atar y que aunque habían conseguido detener al cerebro de toda la operación, debían seguir siendo cautos.

Gates dejó pasar todo un día desde la detención de Parker y sus secuaces, a la espera de alguna novedad, a ver si podían encontrar algo más. Al cabo de dos días y en vista de que todo parecía tranquilo, decidió que ya era hora de traer a Becket y Esposito de vuelta.

Esa noche en el despacho de Gates, esta le informaba a Ryan del estado en que se encontraban las cosas, le dijo que al día siguiente a primera hora, avisaría para que Becket y Esposito pudieran regresar por fin a la ciudad, ya que creía que Kate ya no correría peligro, aunque debería seguir teniendo cuidado. Era hora de que volviera, merecía saber que el asesino de su madre estaba ya entre rejas. También le encomendó que ya podía avisar a Castle, para informarle de las últimas novedades y para citarlo al día siguiente a primera hora allí en comisaría, pues tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Ryan no se hizo esperar, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Castle, pero en todas las ocasiones que lo intentó le daba fuera de servicio. Decidió pasarse por "La Guarida" antes de volver a casa, pero estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Pensó en acercarse a su casa, pero como era ya bastante tarde, le dio apuro molestar y decidió que lo llamaría al día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ…

*** Os recuerdo, que cuando escribí esta historia aún no se sabía el nombre del asesino de Johanna Becket, así que Graham , alias "el Dragón", es un personaje inventado por mí.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

**VIERNES 3 DE FEBRERO 6:15 A. M.**

El timbre del teléfono la despertó. Miró el número pero no le resultaba conocido, estuvo a punto de no contestar, pensando que sería una equivocación, pero al final decidió hacerlo.

-Becket – dijo con voz soñolienta.

-¿Inspectora Becket? – preguntó una voz con cierto tono de temor.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién es? – preguntó intrigada.

-Soy Alexis – contestó la chica temerosa de que Becket le dijera cualquier cosa después de lo mal que se portó con ella.

-¿Alexis? – preguntó aún un poco aturdida por el sueño – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Siento molestarte a estas horas, pero ¿está mi padre ahí contigo?

-¿Tu padre? – preguntó ya más espabilada – no, no está, la verdad es que no lo veo desde el día que discutimos, ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-¿Papá no ha vuelto a trabajar contigo desde el día que yo te conté lo que estaba haciendo? – preguntó extrañada – entonces me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

-Alexis, ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que pasa?, y ¿Por qué te sorprende que tu padre ya no me acompañe?

-¡Ay Becket!, quiero pedirte disculpas por como llegué a la comisaría y te dije todo eso y como te lo dije. Me arrepentí enseguida.

-No tiene importancia Alexis, actuaste como creíste que tenías que hacerlo, la verdad es que me enfadé bastante con tu padre, pero ahora comprendo que lo hizo por ayudarme y protegerme.

-Entonces si no está contigo, ¿Dónde está? – dijo una preocupada Alexis.

-Pues no tengo ni idea – preguntó ya un poco alarmada ¿hace cuánto que no le ves?

-Salió ayer por la mañana antes de las ocho, nos despedimos en la puerta, yo me fui a la escuela y él dijo que iba a un caso contigo. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces, le mando mensajes al móvil y le he llamado varias veces, pero no me responde. Anoche me quedé esperándolo en el sofá, pero debí quedarme dormida. Cuando me he despertado he mirado por toda la casa, pero no está. He vuelto a llamarlo, pero sigue sin contestar.

-¿Te dijo que seguía trabajando conmigo? – le preguntó al recordar lo que antes le había dicho.

-Cuando papá volvió a casa esa noche estaba muy triste, yo me disculpé y le pregunté si te habías enfadado mucho con él. Me dijo que un poco. Luego quise saber si seguiría trabajando contigo y me dijo que si y como se iba todos los días y no volvía hasta la tarde, creía que seguía ayudándote.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no me enfadé un poco con él, más bien un mucho, pero te aseguro que ya está todo olvidado – respondió – ¿Está Martha ahí contigo?

-No, la abuela se fue hace unos días a un festival de teatro a Seattle y no vendrá por lo menos hasta la semana que viene.

Becket estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo Castle, "¿Y si le habían hecho algo?". Decidió actuar con rapidez.

-Óyeme bien Alexis, prepara una bolsa con algo de ropa y espera a que el detective Ryan vaya a buscarte. No le abras a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No podrías venir tú? – preguntó indecisa – supongo que no tendrás muchas ganas de verme, pero…

-Alexis, yo no estoy en Nueva York, estoy trabajando en un caso en Chicago, intentaré volver lo antes posible, pero no quiero que te quedes sola en tu casa. Ahora te cuelgo que voy a avisar a Ryan.

-Vale – dijo la chica no muy convencida.

-Y recuerda, no le abras a nadie.

Una vez que colgó, marcó el número de Ryan, pero estaba comunicando, ya que este al no poder comunicarse con ella por estar hablando con Alexis, había llamado a su compañero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó el número de Lanie, esta le contestó con voz soñolienta, pero en cuanto le puso al corriente de la situación se espabiló por completo. Ella se encargaría de recoger a Alexis y llevarla a su casa. Una vez solucionado esto, volvió a llamar a la chica, para comentarle el cambio de planes y que sería la doctora Parish quien la recogería. Mientras terminaba de hablar con Alexis, llamaron a la puerta, abrió y entró un excitado Javier Esposito, ansioso por contarle todas las novedades.

-¡Nos volvemos a Nueva York! – dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

-¿Ya te has enterado? – le preguntó Javier sorprendido, pues Kevin le había dicho que no había podido hablar con ella.

-Me lo ha dicho Alexis – respondió ella sin saber que hablaban de cosas distintas – ¿Quién te lo ha dicho a ti?, todavía no es seguro.

-¿Alexis? – preguntó Esposito ya totalmente descolocado – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

-Me llamó preguntando por su padre, no tiene noticias de él desde ayer por la mañana y está preocupada, por eso nos volvemos, voy para estar con ella y para ver donde se ha metido este hombre.

-Entonces, de lo otro no sabes nada aún, ¿no?, pues siéntate que te cuento.

Cuando Javier le contó que habían desenmarañado toda la trama en torno al asesinato de su madre, que habían detenido al máximo responsable y a bastantes de sus secuaces, que Castle y un agente del gobierno ya jubilado y gran amigo del capitán Montgomery, eran los máximos responsables de haberlo conseguido y que tanto Gates, como Ryan habían colaborado, a Kate casi se le desencaja la mandíbula del asombro. Y todavía se asombró más cuando le contó que Gates la había mandado a Chicago para ponerla a salvo.

-Entonces, ¿ya todo ha terminado? – acertó a preguntar con voz nerviosa.

-Prácticamente si, han cogido a los más importantes, aunque Gates dice que como todavía quedan algunos cabos sueltos debes seguir teniendo mucho cuidado. Pero creo que ya puedes descansar tranquila – dijo Javier alegre mientras la abrazaba.

-Ellos se han llevado a Castle – dijo Kate con miedo y con una certeza de la que ella misma se asustó – estoy segura que lo tienen ellos, hay que avisar a Gates.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Esposito asombrado – a lo mejor se ha ido de juerga por ahí para celebrarlo.

-Y no aparecer en toda la noche, sabiendo que su hija está sola en casa porque su madre está fuera de la ciudad, eso no es propio de Castle, estoy segura de que le han hecho algo.

-Yo llamo a la comisaría, habría que ver qué hacer con Alexis, no debería estar sola – dijo Javier preocupado – aunque han detenido a muchos de los culpables, no sabemos si quedan más por ahí sueltos.

-Ya he avisado a Lanie para que la recoja y se ocupe de ella, habla con Gates mientras me doy una ducha, hay que volver cuanto antes.

Esposito habló con su capitán, que se hizo cargo enseguida de la situación, diciéndole que harían confesar a Parker si este sabía algo de Castle, también hablaría con el amigo de Montgomery y pondría a Ryan y a otros detectives a trabajar en eso enseguida. También le dijo que tenían dos pasajes para el vuelo de las 14:45 h. que les dejaría en el JFK dos horas y media más tarde.

* * *

En la 12th el capitán Gates se había puesto manos a la obra. En cuanto Esposito le comunicó la posible desaparición de Castle, se encomendó a la tarea de encontrarlo como una cruzada personal. Ese hombre no era precisamente santo de su devoción, pero no podía negar la evidencia, a pesar de la impresión que daba, era un tipo inteligente y siempre tendría que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho para descubrir y desmontar todo el tinglado que Parker tenía organizado. Gracias a Castle había visto por fin entre rejas al asesino de Roy.

Así que llamó a Ryan y a otro oficial para que la acompañaran a la prisión de Sing Sing, donde Parker estaba recluido a la espera de juicio, ella misma se encargaría de interrogarle. Se puso en contacto con el agente Smith, el amigo de Montgomery y le comunicó lo de Castle, el hombre le comentó que le haría llegar toda la documentación que tenía sobre el caso lo antes posible, una vez detenido Parker, ya podían hacer uso de ella.

Antes se marcharse a la prisión, puso a gran parte de su gente a investigar al detenido, así como a todos los que estaban relacionados con él, tenían que averiguar todo sobre ellos, propiedades, cuentas bancarias, empresas... Castle y el agente Smith ya habían descubierto mucho de estas personas, pero tenían que encontrar la mayoría de pistas posibles. Dejó al inspector Walker, al que le tenía gran confianza, encargado de ser el receptor de la documentación que Smith iba a mandar por mensajero privado, diciéndole que le encomendaba su custodia hasta que ella volviese y dándole permiso para empezar a organizar e investigar todo el material que llegara.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Cuando Becket y Esposito llegaron al JFK, no se esperaban que Lanie y Alexis estuvieran allí esperándolos en la puerta de salida. Kate se dirigió a la pelirroja, que solo fue capaz de decirle:

-Siento mucho haberme portado como una tonta y haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, si yo no hubiera metido las narices donde no me llamaban, a mi padre no le hubiese pasado nada – se disculpó Alexis con Kate por enésima vez.

-Todavía no sabemos si realmente ha pasado algo y si así ha sido, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – intentó consolar a la chica mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros – era a mí a quien tendrían que haber cogido, tu padre lo único que hizo fue lo que hace siempre, portarse como un caballero y ocupar mi lugar, ¿habéis sabido algo nuevo?

-Alexis sigue llamando a su padre a cada poco, pero no le coge el teléfono – dijo Lanie seria.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a la comisaría. Allí podemos ver que hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Ryan y el capitán Gates ya estaban de vuelta de Sing Sing, esta última totalmente alterada por la conversación mantenida con Parker. El tipo prácticamente se había estado burlando de ella, cuando le preguntó por Castle, negó conocerlo, pero lo dijo con tal aire de suficiencia y cinismo que Gates no tuvo ninguna duda, de que la desaparición de Castle no había sido un hecho fortuito.

El capitán recibió a Becket y Esposito, y durante un rato les estuvo poniendo al corriente de todo el operativo. Kate quiso ir en seguida a la prisión para encarar al asesino de su madre y del capitán Montgomery, pero Gates fue tajante. No iban a darle el gusto de verlos vulnerables, que era como estaban en estos momentos.

Lanie se llevó a Alexis con ella al laboratorio. Los demás seguían investigando. A cada poco, Kate llamaba a Castle, pero el teléfono comunicaba constantemente.

-¡No es posible que desaparezca una persona así como así y que nadie se dé cuenta! – dijo Becket alterada.

-¿Y si alguien hubiera visto algo? – peguntó Esposito – ¿Cómo podríamos saberlo?

-Ni idea – dijo Ryan – pero por si acaso voy a dar aviso a todas las comisarías de la ciudad, por si alguien hubiera denunciado algo.

Era ya muy tarde, y seguían sin tener noticias de Castle y ninguna pista de lo que le podría haber pasado. Estaban agotados, Gates salió de su despacho y se dirigió a ellos.

-Basta por hoy, es hora de que se vayan a casa – dijo muy seria.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio – dijo Kate terca – hay que seguir investigando.

-Kate – le dijo Gates – se quedan agentes de guardia. En el hipotético caso de que hubiera alguna novedad nos avisarían en seguida. Tiene que descansar, si está agotada no es útil, se le pueden pasar detalles importantes por alto – y dirigiéndose a todos – váyanse y descansen, los quiero despejados y listos mañana a primera hora.

-Si señor – dijeron serios sabiendo que el capitán tenía razón.

Gates volvió a dirigirse a Becket.

-Creo que hay una jovencita con la doctora Parish, que va a necesitar que la cuiden, ahora que está sola.

-¡Alexis! – exclamó Kate que no se había vuelto a acordar de la chica, tan concentrada estaba en el caso – será mejor que la lleve conmigo a casa.

Llamó a Lanie y le dijo que las esperaba para ir a tomar algo. Al final se juntaron todos para cenar. No quisieron hacer ningún comentario por respeto a Alexis. La chica estaba muy seria, se sentía un poco incómoda, sobre todo con Kate, a pesar que esta le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que no le guardaba rencor, ella que era tan metódica, y tenía ese acusado sentido del deber, no podía dejar de sentirse absolutamente culpable, sobre todo de la desaparición de su padre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno tiró para su casa. Becket le dijo a Alexis que se quedaría en su casa con ella y fueron hasta su coche.

-¿Estas segura? – preguntó la chica dudosa.

-Claro que lo estoy – le sonrió tratando de animarla – tu padre no me perdonaría jamás que no cuidase de ti, ahora que él no puede hacerlo.

-¿Y si no vuelve nunca? – preguntó Alexis sin poder contener ya las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Kate la abrazó.

-Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrar a tu padre, todos vamos a hacerlo. Y ahora vamos a ir a tu casa, quiero que me enseñes en lo que trabajaba tu padre.

-¿Pero no tenéis ya todo en comisaría?, me pareció entender que ese señor que hablaba con mi padre, lo mandó todo a la capitana Gates.

-Si, así es, pero conociendo a tu padre, igual hay algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlo.

Llegaron a la casa, cuando entraron al loft las embargó la tristeza. Aquella casa era Castle, y el verla vacía las apenó bastante. Alexis la acompañó hasta el despacho, encendió la luz y conectó la pizarra. Empezó a pasar archivos, hasta que se abrió el correspondiente al caso de Johanna Becket, donde aparecía la foto de Kate y todo lo que estaba relacionado con ella y con la investigación que Castle había llevado a cabo.

Kate lo miró todo, y se dio cuenta de donde se había metido Castle, ella había visto parte de lo que había llegado a la comisaría, pero Richard Castle había sido metódico. Fotos, esquemas, todo relacionado, documentado y justificado. No cabía duda que con ese trabajo que Castle se había auto impuesto para ayudarla, se había sacado el carné de investigador profesional, y además con honores.

No salía de su asombro, lo estuvo mirando todo, y notó algo que era evidente, allí faltaban cosas.

-¿Sabes si tu padre tiene algún otro sitio donde guardar datos? – le preguntó a Alexis que estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

-Si no está en su portátil, no veo donde pueda estar – contestó Alexis – aunque ahora que me acuerdo… – dijo la chica mientras abría el portátil y empezaba a buscar – papá me estuvo preguntando por las páginas de archivos compartidos, había leído algo en algún sitio y no tenía mucha idea, así que me preguntó. Siempre decía que ya era muy mayor para algunas cosas y que yo lo mantenía actualizado – dijo con nostalgia.

Kate le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Ya verás cómo lo encontramos enseguida, y dentro de poco está aquí otra vez volviéndonos locas, ¿Has avisado a Martha?

-No, no he querido preocupar a la abuela, como todavía no sabemos mucho…

-Deberías llamarla, no creo que le guste mucho saber que la hemos mantenido al margen, es más, estoy más que segura que querrá estar aquí contigo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ahora la llamaré – y mientras decía eso abría una página de archivos compartidos que había quedado registrada en el historial del ordenador de su padre.

-¿Sabes el correo de Castle? – preguntó interesada Kate.

-Sí, pero no sé la contraseña, así que no podemos entrar.

-Coge el ordenador que nos lo llevamos, mañana en comisaría hablaremos con los expertos informáticos, a ver que pueden decirnos. ¿Quieres coger alguna cosa más?

-No, con lo que cogí ayer, tengo bastante de momento, siempre puedo volver por lo que necesite – y diciendo esto cogió de la estantería uno de los primeros best seller de su padre donde había una foto de un apuesto Castle en la contraportada.

Kate no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver a la chica mirar la foto de su padre y abrazar el libro con fuerza.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, le dijo a Alexis que lo único que podía ofrecerle era el sofá, claro que si quería podía dormir en su cama, que iba a acostarse tarde y no le importaba cambiar el sitio por ella. Alexis se negó aduciendo que estaría perfectamente en el sofá que ya se había tomado muchas molestias por ella. Entre las dos pusieron las sábanas, la chica se acostó enseguida.

Ella se fue al cuarto con el portátil de Castle, a ver si podía averiguar algo. Llevaba un rato y no pudo evitar cotillear en los archivos de él. Sabía que se estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida, pero teniendo en cuenta que él lo hacía constantemente en la suya, pensó que estaban en paz.

Estaba escribiendo una nueva novela de Nikki Heat. A medida que leía era como si escuchara su voz. Eso le hacía sentirse más cercana a él y darse cuenta de lo que lo echaba de menos.

De pronto le pareció oír un ruido proveniente del salón. Se levantó y se asomó a la puerta. Era Alexis, que lloraba desconsolada. Le apenó verla así y acercándose se sentó junto a ella en el sofá intentando consolarla y diciéndole que todo se iba a arreglar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

**SÁBADO 4 DE FEBRERO**

Becket se fuetemprano en la comisaría. No quería que Alexis se quedara sola, así que la invitó a ir con ella. No había podido hablar con su abuela la noche anterior, pero sí pudo comunicarse con ella esa mañana.

Martha se mostró preocupada y le dijo que volvería en cuanto pudiese. Después de hablar con su abuela la chica estaba más tranquila, aunque habían vuelto a hablar y Martha no había encontrado vuelo hasta el día siguiente.

Al llegar a la comisaría, Alexis le dijo a Becket que si podía ir a ayudar a la doctora Parish, no le apetecía estar allí. A Kate le pareció bien, si se enteraban de algo prefería que la chica no estuviera presente. Habló con Lanie que no puso ninguna pega en que Alexis fuera con ella.

Una vez allí lo primero que hizo fue llevarle el portátil de Castle al experto informático, explicándole lo que buscaban.

La noche anterior había estado cotilleando en los archivos de Castle, en el fondo de su alma había pensado que podía encontrar algo como fotos o películas subidas de tono y quiso borrarlas para no comprometerlo, pero si Castle consumía algún tipo de porno no lo guardaba en su ordenador.

Lo que encontró además del nuevo libro de Nikki Heat, eran muchos documentos con anotaciones e investigación para sus novelas. También encontró carpetas de fotos, pero estas eran todas familiares, la mayoría de Alexis, de Martha, de los tres y en una carpeta donde era evidente que descargaba las fotos del móvil además de fotos de Alexis y varias auto fotos sobre todo con su hija, le sorprendió encontrar algunas de ella, que le había tomado sin advertirlo, en comisaría, mientras hacía papeleo, hablando por teléfono, tomando café.

El experto informático le prometió que se haría cargo en seguida de eso. Ryan le comunicó que al preguntar en las comisarías de los diferentes distritos, una señora había denunciado haber visto el secuestro de un hombre hacía dos días, y que por la descripción que daba la mujer, coincidía bastante con Castle. Becket miró a su compañero.

-¿Alguien le ha enseñado una foto de Castle a esa mujer? – preguntó con sorpresa.

-No, que yo sepa – contestó su compañero – pero según me ha dicho la sargento Ramírez, que fue quien la atendió, la señora dijo que el hombre que secuestraron era alto, buen mozo, con el pelo castaño, unos bonitos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora – si ese no es Castle debe ser alguien que se le parezca bastante.

-Hablaremos con esa mujer, ¿de qué comisaría llamaron? – preguntó Becket.

-De la 18th – respondió Esposito – voy a llamar para que la citen y cuando sepa algo, ya te digo.

Al rato los llamaron de la 18th, habían citado allí a la señora para que fuera por la tarde. Ellos dijeron que irían a hablar con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, los atendió la sargento Ramírez, una hispana de cuarenta y tantos años, alta y de negros cabellos peinados en una trenza. La sargento les sonrió amable y mientras los llevaba a hablar con la testigo, les iba explicando que la señora Potter, fue el jueves a media mañana para denunciar que había visto como unos hombres se llevaban a un joven muy atento que acababa de conocer.

-¿Se conocían? ¿Castle conocía a esta señora? – preguntó extrañada Becket.

-Mejor les dejo que hablen con ella – dijo la sargento Ramírez – y no se dejen engañar por ese aspecto de dulce abuelita.

La sargento no las llevó a la sala de interrogatorios sino a una acogedora salita de descanso, donde había un par de sofás, una mesa, varias sillas, y un mueble con la cafetera, además de una nevera y un microondas. La señora Potter era una anciana menuda, de cabellos blancos recogidos en un apretado moño. Estaba sentada en una silla y a sus pies dormitaba un perrito color canela.

-Buenas tardes señora Potter, soy la detective Kate Becket – se presentó – y estos son mis compañeros Kevin Ryan y Javier Esposito.

-Encantada jóvenes, pero siéntense, no se queden ahí de pie – dijo la anciana como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Se sentaron frente a ella y Kate le pidió amablemente que les contara lo que había visto. Al principio no estaba segura de lo fiable que podría ser la mujer, era bastante mayor, pero a medida que la señora iba hablando, los tres se dieron cuenta que decía la verdad.

-Verás hija – se dirigía especialmente a Becket – aunque tenga noventa y tres años, gracias a Dios poseo una vista y un oído excelentes. El pasado jueves saqué a pasear a Frida – señalaba al chucho, que por lo visto era una perra – la suelo sacar a una calle cerca de casa que no está muy transitada. Yo lo recojo todo después, ¿saben? , pero a Frida le gusta tener su intimidad.

Los tres se miraron pensando que a ver por donde les iba a salir la buena señora.

-Había por allí un muchacho que hablaba por teléfono. Iba de un lado a otro pero no terminaba de irse. Yo estaba esperando a que Frida terminara y se me cayeron las bolsas al suelo. El chico que hablaba por teléfono y que ya había terminado, se acercó a mí, y muy amablemente me dijo que no me agachara que él me las daba.

-Era muy apuesto, con esos brillantes ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan agradable, pero ¿saben una cosa?, ese hombre debía de tener problemas, porque se le notaba preocupado.

-¿Habló con usted? – preguntó Esposito – ¿Le dijo algo?

-Se puso a hacerle carantoñas a Frida, que ya había terminado de hacer sus cositas. A Frida no le cae bien cualquiera, pero ese hombre le resultó simpático, seguro que se trata de una buena persona.

-¿Qué más vio usted? – preguntó Becket impaciente.

-Verá señorita, cuando el muchacho jugueteaba con Frida estuvimos conversando un rato, pero le volvió a sonar el teléfono, estos jóvenes de hoy todo el tiempo enganchados a esas máquinas, se despidió de nosotras y se alejó para hablar. Yo me fui en la otra dirección, pero escuché de pronto que se acercaba un coche, era una furgoneta negra con los cristales oscuros. Se paró al lado del muchacho, se abrió y salieron unos hombres que obligaron al muchacho a subir con ellos, me pareció que lo apuntaban con una pistola.

Al escuchar eso Becket se estremeció.

-¿Está usted segura? – preguntó.

-Segurísima, como que me llamo Margaret Potter – respondió la anciana.

-¿Y nadie más estaba por allí?, ¿No la vieron a usted? – preguntó Ryan

-Ya les he dicho que esa calle no está muy transitada, y yo soy bajita, supongo que el contenedor de basura me tapó, y ocurrió todo tan deprisa que seguro que ni notaron mi presencia.

-¿Podría describirnos a los hombres? – preguntó Kate.

-Pues verás hija, solo los vi de espaldas, eran grandotes, uno calvo le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y media al muchacho y casi era el doble de ancho. El otro, era un poco más bajo y más delgado y llevaba el cabello largo como una muchacha. Era rubio y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Los dos vestían de oscuro.

Apuntaron la dirección de la calle donde ocurrió el rapto y la dirección que tomó el vehículo. Siguieron interrogándola.

-¿Le dijo algo más el hombre al que se llevaron? – preguntó Becket.

-Bueno, como ya le he dicho, estuvimos un rato hablando, sobre todo de perros, me dijo que le encantaban y que había estado a punto de adoptar uno con su compañera, ¿ustedes conocen a ese hombre?

-Es nuestro compañero – afirmó Esposito.

-¿Su compañero? – preguntó extrañada – el muchacho me dijo que era escritor, no dijo nada de que fuese policía.

-Es escritor y asesor civil de la policía – dijo Kate ya segura de que la señora había sido testigo de primera mano del secuestro de Castle, y mientras le enseñaba una foto de éste que tenía en el móvil para que la anciana ratificara lo que ya sabían se despidió de ella, agradeciéndole su colaboración.

-¿No quieren saber la matrícula de la furgoneta? – preguntó solícita – pensé que sería un dato importante.

-¿Apuntó el número de matrícula? – pregunto Esposito nervioso – ¿Cómo no lo ha dicho antes?

-No me lo han preguntado, y no lo apunté porque no me hace falta, además de la vista y el oído, tengo una memoria excelente.

-No nos cabe la menor duda – dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

Tomaron todos los datos, se despidieron de la anciana, diciéndole que volverían a contactar con ella si les hiciera falta. Además Kate le dio una tarjeta de visita con su número de teléfono por si recordaba algo más y así poder ponerse en contacto con ella.

Caramba con la abuelita – dijo Esposito – nos ha ayudado bastante.

Si – dijo Becket – ya tenemos algo por dónde empezar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Volvieron presurosos a la comisaría deseando empezar cuanto antes con las nuevas pistas que tenían. Prepararon café y empezaron a comentar lo que sabían.

-Lo que no termino de comprender – comentó Kate – es que si a Parker lo detuvieron el martes, como es posible que a Castle se lo llevaran el jueves.

-Muy fácil – comentó Gates a la que no habían oído llegar – la orden debía estar dada de antes, solo esperaron el momento oportuno. La detención de Parker no ha salido hasta ayer en los medios de comunicación. Los que secuestraron a Castle no debían de tener ni idea de que su jefe estaba en la cárcel, se limitaron a cumplir las órdenes que tenían.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar como sea a esos tipos – dijo Ryan.

-Lo malo – continuó Gates – es que si se han enterado ya de la detención de su jefe, igual se han quitado de en medio y a ver como averiguamos donde tienen a este hombre.

-Lo averiguaremos – dijo Becket convencida – de cosas peores hemos salido.

-Entonces a trabajar – dijo Gates – si lo han dejado encerrado en algún lugar y nadie se ocupa de él, vamos contra reloj, cada minuto que tardemos es un minuto menos que le queda de vida.

Kate se estremeció al oír a su jefe y la miró.

-No me mire así detective – dijo la mujer – soy la primera interesada en encontrar a su amigo, pero también soy realista, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Se dedicaron a mirar y remirar todo con lupa. Dieron con el modelo y propietario de la furgoneta en la que se habían llevado a Castle, era de uno de los secuaces de Parker, a quien todavía no habían logrado detener. Consultaron las cámaras de tráfico de la ciudad y pudieron hacer un seguimiento bastante acertado, viendo que la furgoneta salía de la ciudad hacia el este.

Llegó el experto informático con el ordenador de Castle y pidió hablar con Kate.

-¿Has encontrado algo Mark? – le preguntó impaciente.

-Estuve mirando en su correo, pude descifrar su contraseña, pero todo lo que hay en esa cuenta es estrictamente personal, correos a su hija, amigos, editorial, así que no me he detenido a mirarlos – le informó – pero seguí indagando y pude descubrir que se hizo una nueva cuenta en otro servidor de correo diferente, y con ésta es con la que ha accedido a la página de descarga de archivos. He descargado todo lo que guardaba ahí, que era bastante y te lo he grabado en estos CD – y le entregó varios discos – creo que ya no queda nada más que pueda ser útil para encontrar a Castle – toda la comisaría conocía y apreciaba al escritor y ya se había corrido la voz de que había desaparecido.

-Muchas gracias por todo Mark – le dijo Becket.

-No hay de que, ha sido un placer estamos para ayudarnos, por cierto ya se lo puedes devolver a la familia – y le dio el portátil cuidadosamente guardado en su funda.

Kate se llevó el portátil y lo puso con sus cosas, luego fue a donde estaban sus compañeros y le dio un CD a cada uno para que fueran mirando. La mayoría de lo que había era lo mismo que ya tenían, pero después de un exhaustivo trabajo pudieron encontrar algunas cosas que eras desconocidas para ellos, y que empezaron a investigar enseguida a ver si les aportaba algo nuevo.

Así estuvieron todo el día, hasta que llegó Gates para informarse de los progresos que habían hecho. Ella por su parte les dijo que seguían en contacto con el FBI y que estaban investigando todas las propiedades de las que tenían constancia que eran tanto de Parker como de alguno de sus compinches por si tenían a Castle en alguna de ellas.

Una vez que se hubieron puesto al corriente, los mandó a casa y les dijo que ella estaría al tanto y si había alguna novedad ya los avisaría, que el día siguiente que era domingo podían tomárselo libre si querían, pero los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir trabajando, les daba igual el día que fuese.

Ryan se fue a su casa, Esposito y Becket fueron a por Lanie y Alexis. Aprovechando las circunstancias la forense también estuvo haciendo horas extras, y había puesto a la hija de Castle a ayudarla.

-¡Hora de cenar! – dijo Esposito a modo de saludo.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo nuevo? – preguntó Alexis angustiada.

-Hemos hablado con una señora que nos ha confirmado que tu padre ha sido secuestrado – dijo Kate que no quería mentir a la chica – hemos avanzado bastante en la investigación, pero aún no sabemos mucho.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Alexis aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Sabéis que me he conseguido una ayudante asombrosa? – dijo Lanie tratando de animar a Alexis a la que tomó por los hombros cariñosamente abrazándola – esta jovencita es un potosí. Tu padre tiene toda la razón del mundo al estar tan orgulloso de ti – dijo en un intento de alegrar a la chica que lo que hizo fue entristecerse aún más ante la mención a su padre.

-He hablado con la abuela, llegará mañana en la tarde – dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo la llevaré al aeropuerto y recogeremos a Martha, supongo que vosotros seguiréis trabajando.

-Supones bien – dijo Kate – anda vamos a comer algo – mientras tomaba a Alexis de la mano y con la otra le secaba las lágrimas – anímate ya verás cómo lo encontramos.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar algo, porque la verdad es que ninguno tenía apetito, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Lanie se comprometió a recoger a Alexis para que no estuviera sola, hasta la hora de ir al aeropuerto por Martha.

Al llegar a la casa, Alexis sin decir palabra cogió las sábanas y mantas de donde estaban guardadas y se preparó la cama.

-Si no te importa, intentaré dormir algo – le dijo a Kate – era evidente que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Ella se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Había cargado todo el tiempo que duró la cena con el portátil en el bolso, sintió la tentación de abrirlo y seguir leyendo lo que había escrito del nuevo libro de Nikki Heat.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable de la desaparición de Castle, lo trató mal y lo echó de su vida, se arrepentía cada minuto de haberle dicho que no quería volver a verlo, cuando era lo que más deseaba en su vida. Ella tendría que haber sabido perdonarlo y haber estado con él durante la investigación. Castle solo había querido protegerla, y por eso se puso en peligro, también se sentía culpable por haberle mentido cuando le dijo que no recordaba nada de cuando le dispararon.

Ella no era persona de escribir, nunca había llevado un diario, ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escribir sus sentimientos hacia él, no sabía si volvería a verlo con vida y todo eso la estaba quemando por dentro. Así que en el mismo archivo donde él escribía sobre ella en su nueva novela de Nikki Heat, una vez que terminó de leer todo lo que había escrito, empezó a escribir.

_"Hola Castle_

_Te preguntarás que demonios hago con tu ordenador, pues entrometerme en tu vida, como haces tú constantemente en la mía. Pero no creas que te lo reprocho, desde que no estás conmigo me he dado cuenta que realmente me gusta que lo hagas y que te echo mucho de menos, porque ¿sabes una cosa?: Yo también Rick, yo también te quiero. Ahora soy yo la que te pide que no me dejes y que estés donde estés, aguanta porque vamos a encontrarte y a traerte de vuelta a casa. Lamento mucho haberte dicho aquellas palabras horribles de que no quería volver a verte porque no las sentía en absoluto, solo estaba muy enfadada y siento también no haberte dicho que recordaba cuando me dijiste que me querías, tuve miedo. Quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar de Alexis hasta que vuelvas…"_

Ya no fue capaz de seguir escribiendo, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver y amenazaban con mojar el ordenador. Guardó el documento, lo apagó e intentó dormir un poco.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**DOMINGO 5 DE FEBRERO**

Se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, salió del cuarto y la embargó el olor a café. Alexis ya se había levantado, recogido el salón y puesto la cafetera. También estaba haciendo tortitas.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo Kate.

-¡Buenos días! – respondió la chica – espero que no te importe que haya puesto la cafetera y esté haciendo el desayuno.

-Claro que no, pero ¿por qué no me has avisado antes?, me hubiera levantado más temprano.

-Me dio apuro despertarte, debes estar muy cansada y como hoy es tu día libre y vas a ir la comisaría.

-Gracias Alexis, la verdad es que me ha venido bien descansar un poco más.

En ese momento llamaron al portero automático, Kate fue a contestar y era Lanie que venía a recoger a Alexis. La invitó a subir. La forense traía una bolsa con varios bollos y cuando entró y olió el café, no pudo menos que exclamar.

-¡Humm que bien huele!, ya veo que he llegado justo a tiempo.

Se sentaron a desayunar hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Kate las dejó para darse una ducha. Cuando salió ya preparada para irse, fue Alexis la que entró al baño.

-¿Dónde iréis hoy? – le preguntó a su amiga.

-No sé, a ver que le apetece, había pensado en algún museo o un paseo por Central Park, ya veremos.

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme, despídeme de ella. ¿A qué hora llega Martha?

-A las 16:00 h. así que después de comer saldremos para el JFK.

-Pues avísame cuando la recojáis, ahora me marcho, te dejo aquí una copia de la llave por si necesitáis entrar para algo. Nos vemos luego – se despidió marchándose.

Cuando Kate llegó a la comisaría, ya estaban allí Gates y los chicos, llevaba tan mala cara que nadie se metió con ella por llegar tarde. Siguieron viendo la documentación que tenían, eran tantas carpetas y archivos que investigarlo todo estaba siendo una ardua tarea, y eso que Gates los había liberado de otros casos, podían seguir investigando la desaparición de Castle a no ser que hubiera mucho trabajo y los necesitasen.

Terminaron el día como empezaron. Lanie la llamó para decirle que Alexis ya estaba con su abuela en su casa, y que Martha le había pedido que le dijese que las tuviesen informadas en todo momento.

Después de hablar con su amiga, Kate le dijo al capitán que la hija y la madre de Castle estaban de vuelta en el loft. Antes de que ella pudiese sugerir nada, Gates cogió el teléfono y dio orden para que se estableciese un turno de vigilancia en casa de Castle.

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa, llamó a Martha para ponerla al día de lo poco que habían avanzado. Estaba desanimada y muy cansada. La madre de Castle le agradeció que hubiese cuidado de su nieta y también todo lo que estaba haciendo por encontrar a Richard. Kate se despidió prometiéndole que hablaría con ellas todas las noches al terminar la jornada.

Se ducho, se puso el pijama y se obligó a comer algo. Estaba tan cansada que decidió acostarse. Al meterse en la cama vio el ordenador de Castle en la mesilla. Lo encendió, pues sintió la necesidad de contarle lo que había pasado ese día.

_"Buenas noches Castle. Aquí estoy otra vez y de nuevo quiero pedirte perdón. Entendería si no quisieras perdonarme, aunque me dolería porque sé que una de las muchas cualidades que tienes es la generosidad. Me siento tan mal, que necesito pedirte perdón una y mil veces más. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, y yo te mentí y te dije que no recordaba nada de cuando me dispararon. Aunque te necesitaba, te aparté de mi lado durante tres meses. Yo llevo unas semanas sin ti y se me están haciendo eternas._

_Espero que donde sea que estés, estés bien y no te hayan hecho mucho daño. Alexis está muy triste pero es una chica fuerte y valiente. Ya está en casa con Martha, regresó hoy de Seattle. Tienes una gran familia que te quiere y te espera Castle y tienes que luchar por ella. Yo también te espero. _

_Llevamos todo el día en comisaría. Ni los chicos ni yo vamos a descansar hasta que te encontremos. Hasta tienes a Gates organizándolo todo y casi sin dormir, luchando y trabajando para que vuelvas. Quien lo iba a decir ¿eh?_

_Estoy cansada y debería intentar dormir algo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, de ser tan terca, de no haber reconocido que te oí ese día cuando me confesaste tu amor, de no haberte dicho que te quiero y sobre todo de no habernos dado una oportunidad. _

_Deseo tanto abrazarte Rick, espero que cuando vuelvas no sea demasiado tarde y sigas queriéndome, porque yo nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Me hubiera gustado tanto decirte esto a ti, y no de esta forma tan impersonal, pero ahora es la única manera que se me ocurre para sentirme más cerca tuya, aunque tú no puedas leerlo. Buenas noches amor"_

* * *

Durante toda esa semana le dieron mil y una vueltas a toda la documentación que tenían. El FBI montó operativos de búsqueda en cada propiedad de la que tenían constancia, pero no daban con Castle. Ni siquiera una pista de que hubiera estado en alguno de esos lugares.

Gates había vuelto un par de veces a Sing Sing para hablar con Parker, siempre acompañada por Ryan y Esposito. A Becket le había prohibido terminantemente ir allí, aunque ella había protestado muchísimo, sabía que eso iba a ser demasiado fuerte para ella.

Parker tenía un cinismo y hablaba con una crueldad que sabía que Kate no iba a poder soportar y conociéndola, sabía positivamente que se abalanzaría sobre él, lo que sería bastante perjudicial pues lo podrían usar en su contra en el juicio donde no iba a tener más remedio que testificar.

Cada vez estaban más desanimados, nadie decía nada pero todos empezaban a pensar que quizás ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar con vida al escritor.

Cada noche al terminar la jornada de trabajo, una agotada y ojerosa Becket acudía religiosamente al loft de Castle para informar a su madre y a su hija de como transcurría todo.

Estaba un rato con ellas, a veces incluso cenaba allí, luego iba a su casa, a intentar descansar y a llorar su pena.

Cada noche cogía el ordenador y le contaba a Castle lo que habían hecho ese día, lo que lo echaba de menos y las ganas que tenía de verlo.

**JUEVES 9 DE FEBRERO**

Aquella noche Kate estaba especialmente sensible. Hacía ya una semana que se habían llevado a Castle y tres desde que ella lo echó de su vida. Se sentía tan culpable que casi ni dormía, ni comía. Estaba totalmente convencida que si ella no hubiese sido tan desagradable con él, Castle no habría desaparecido.

Se culpaba constantemente y cada noche cuando iba a su casa y veía como la miraba Alexis, sentía como si se muriese por dentro. La chica no le había vuelto a reprochar nada, al contrario le agradecía todo lo que estaban haciendo por su padre pero la mirada triste y apagada de la pelirroja, así como la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro de Martha la estaban consumiendo.

Como cada noche y como era ya costumbre encendió el ordenador y buscando el documento del manuscrito de Nikki Heat empezó a escribir. Era como si estas conversaciones con Castle, abrir su corazón y poder expresar por escrito lo que había sido incapaz de decirle directamente le hubieran dado más confianza en sí misma, pues cuando empezó a escribir se dirigió a él de forma cariñosa.

_"Buenas noches mi amor. Deseo con toda mi alma que estés bien, te echo de menos y a cada día que pasa siento que te quiero un poco más si es posible. No me acostumbro a no tenerte a mi lado, a que no me traigas mi café mañanero, a que no me vuelvas loca con tus absurdas teorías. _

_Ya te echaba de menos en Chicago ¡mira que quitarme de en medio y dedicarte tu solito a investigar todo esto!, pero ¿en qué pensabas?... si, supongo que en protegerme, mi fiel escudero. Nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, y por mi familia. Te quiero Richard Castle, así que vuelve pronto que tenemos que empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos"_

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Los dos gorilas que se habían llevado a Castle, no se caracterizaban precisamente por una gran inteligencia. A ellos les habían encargado llevarse al escritor y ocuparse de él hasta nueva orden.

Lo tuvieron vigilado hasta aquella mañana que pasó por esa calle poco transitada para hablar por teléfono con tranquilidad. Vieron que había llegado el momento propicio para atraparlo, se acercaron con la furgoneta y a punta de pistola lo obligaron a subir. En la calle no había nadie o eso pensaban ellos, porque no vieron a la anciana, que como ella misma les dijo a los policías había quedado camuflada por un contenedor de basura.

Al entrar en la furgoneta Castle intentó resistirse, por lo que el gorila calvo apodado Bull, le dio con la culata de la pistola en la sien, dejándolo fuera de combate.

La furgoneta, conducida por otro de sus compinches, se puso en marcha hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección a New Jersey. Estando ya en carretera, Castle empezó a espabilarse, por lo que el matón rubio con coleta llamado Thor le puso en la cara un paño con cloroformo, que volvió a dejarlo KO.

La furgoneta se dirigió hasta Hardyston en el estado de Nueva Jersey a una granja en medio del campo, perteneciente a la primera familia política de Parker, es decir los padres de su difunta esposa Maryanne, que en esos momentos estaba deshabitada. Dejó allí al rehén y a los dos matones encargados de vigilarlo. Lo metieron en un cuartucho en el sótano y allí lo dejaron encerrado.

Los dos tipos tenían orden de mantener al prisionero con vida, pero sin miramientos. Ellos por su parte tenían la nevera bien aprovisionada de cervezas, la despensa llena de comida y una televisión, que aunque no tenía antena estaba conectada a un DVD, con una buena colección de películas de acción y pornográficas. No tenían radio. Así que no se enteraron del encarcelamiento de Parker, ellos seguían cumpliendo la orden dada, esperando que alguien se comunicara con ellos, si había cambio de planes.

Cuando Castle se despertó se encontró en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Estaba agarrado a la pared con unos grilletes, tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos, menos mal que las cadenas de los pies, eran lo suficientemente largas como para permitirle estar sentado, aunque las manos tuviera que tenerlas levantadas. Se dio cuenta que solo podía abrir un ojo, el otro estaba hinchado y lleno de sangre seca. Tardó un rato hasta que se le acostumbró la vista a la oscuridad, y notó que el lugar donde estaba además de húmedo era bastante pequeño.

Pasó un rato y perdió la noción del tiempo. Volvió a adormilarse, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y los brazos, de la postura se le estaban hinchando las manos. Lo despertó un cubo de agua fría y una desagradable voz que le dijo:

-¡Hora de comer!

Y mientras Thor le apuntaba con una pistola y lo obligaba a levantarse, Bull le soltó una mano y le dio una manzana y luego una botella pequeña de agua. A continuación le acercó el cubo indicándole que lo usara si quería orinar. Una vez que hubo terminado, volvieron a esposarle a la pared. Quiso hablar, empezó a balbucear, pero lo interrumpieron bruscamente diciendo:

-¡No se habla! – le gritó Thor dándole una patada en las costillas y luego un bofetón tan fuerte, que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared, quedando de nuevo aturdido.

Y salieron del cuartucho cerrando la puerta con llave. Estuvo un rato semiinconsciente. Cuando se espabiló un poco, recordó la otra vez que estuvo esposado con Kate, rogó al cielo porque tanto ella, como su familia estuvieran a salvo. Se preocupó por Alexis, sabía que estaba sola, esperaba fervientemente que nadie fuera a su casa y le hiciera daño a su hija.

Los días se sucedían aunque Castle no tenía noción de ellos. Su rutina era la misma. Dos o tres veces al día, iban el vikingo como había apodado mentalmente a Thor y el gorila, como llamaba a Bull, y repetían la rutina de la comida, que solía consistir en una manzana, un plátano, un trozo de pan, siempre acompañado de la botellita de agua y el cubo.

Más de una vez tuvieron que despertarlo de su letargo, a veces a golpes y patadas y otras echándole un cubo de agua fría. La ropa no terminaba de secársele por lo que entre eso y la falta de alimento tenía siempre muchísimo frío.

Los dos matones estaban un poco extrañados de que nadie se pusiese en contacto con ellos, pero como tampoco tenían muchas luces, pensaron que sería algo normal.

**SÁBADO 11 DE FEBRERO**

Llevarían allí unos diez días, cuando se les acabaron las cervezas, así que Thor decidió coger una ranchera que tenían allí, ya que la furgoneta negra solo fue a llevarlos, y llegarse al pueblo más cercano.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, además de las cervezas, pensó en comprar algunas revistas guarras, y al mirar en donde estaban le llamó la atención los titulares de los periódicos. Iba a empezar el juicio contra Parker, además también hablaban de la desaparición de Castle y había fotos del escritor. Thor era un poco más espabilado que su compañero aunque igual de bruto. No quiso llamar la atención, compró las cervezas, las revistas guarras y varios diarios, así como un transistor, lo pagó todo en efectivo y se volvió a la granja.

Cuando llegó allí llamó a su compañero y estuvieron viendo los periódicos. Tenían que planear que pasos seguir ahora que habían cogido a su jefe. Ellos no trabajaban directamente para Parker, si no para uno de sus secuaces que también había sido detenido. Imaginaron que por eso nadie les había avisado, y se les planteaba la duda de que hacer.

-Nos vamos de aquí cagando leches – dijo Bull con determinación.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el tipo que tenemos abajo? – preguntó Thor a su compinche.

-Pues lo dejamos aquí y ya está – le contestó.

-Si lo dejamos aquí terminará muriéndose, y este lugar terminará por encontrarlo el FBI, hay huellas nuestras por todos lados, sería imposible limpiarlo todo – razonó Thor – el tipo que tenemos es importante, es casi un poli, no podemos dejarlo morir y dejar esto lleno de huellas.

-Pues lo quemamos todo, así desaparecerán las huellas.

-¡Estás loco! – gritó Thor – el fuego se extendería enseguida y arderían los campos continuos, todo está muy seco a causa de la sequía.

-Jajaja, ahora eres un ecologista – bramó con una risotada Bull – ¡qué más da que se queme todo!, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Le damos cloroformo al tipo otra vez, lo metemos en la ranchera y lo dejamos en cualquier sitio de la ciudad donde no haya mucha gente, así no podrán seguir nuestro rastro hasta aquí.

-¿Y cuándo lo hacemos? – preguntó Bull.

-Esta noche, cuanto antes nos larguemos de aquí, mucho mejor.

Durante el resto de la tarde recogieron sus cosas y cargaron la ranchera. Tal como habían decidido fueron a por Castle para meterlo en el vehículo. Rick no se encontraba muy bien, se le había infectado la herida de la ceja, ardía en fiebre y tiritaba de frío. Cuando se acercaron a él, estaba medio despierto medio inconsciente y deliraba. Hablaba de Parker, de Kate, de su hija, los dos brutos pensando que estaba lúcido y al oírlo hablar le golpearon la cabeza contra la pared, para que se callara y luego además le dieron una buena dosis de cloroformo.

Le quitaron los grilletes. Tenía heridas producidas por el roce tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos. También tenía las muñecas y los hombros dislocados por la postura forzada en que había estado tanto tiempo. Lo liaron dentro de una alfombra vieja y lo metieron en la parte de atrás de la ranchera tapado con mantas y cajas.

Eran más de las 12 de la noche cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Entraron en Manhattan y estuvieron dando vueltas por varios barrios. Vieron algunos coches de policía haciendo las rondas y no sabían para dónde tirar. Al final pasaron por un callejón en Harlem a donde daba la parte de atrás de un restaurante. Había contenedores de basura y cartones en el suelo. El restaurante estaba cerrado en ese momento, y la calle estaba desierta. Pararon la ranchera y sacaron del maletero la alfombra enrollada dejándola allí entre los cartones. Miraron por si los había visto alguien y se fueron enseguida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**DOMINGO 12 DE FEBRERO**

Aquel domingo Kate fue a la comisaría como había ido cada día desde que volvió a Nueva York.

No había descansado ningún día. No quería estar sola en su apartamento, la casa se le caía encima. Los chicos iban también para estar con ella. Habían estudiado con lupa cada informe y cada documento y cada vez tenían menos esperanzas de encontrar vivo a Castle, aunque ninguno dijera nada.

No habían logrado dar con la granja donde tenían a Castle porque sencillamente no se encontraba entre las propiedades conocidas de Parker. Graham J, Parker estaba actualmente casado con la hija de un antiguo senador por el estado de Delaware, al que también estaban investigando.

Pero ese domingo las cosas iban a cambiar. En una iglesia de Hardyston, Betty Lou Watson quería consultar algo muy importante con el pastor.

Llevaba varios días viendo en la televisión al muchacho aquel que se casó con la difunta sobrina de su amiga Mae y las cosas horribles de las que se le acusaba. Ella conocía la existencia de la granja y sabía que el marido de Maryanne había vuelto varias veces por el pueblo. Su gran dilema moral, era si debía guardarse esa información o si debía hablar con la policía.

Llevaba varios días pensándolo y el domingo por fin se decidió a consultarlo con el pastor. Este sabiamente le aconsejó que teniendo en cuenta que estaban en juego la vida de personas debía acudir rápidamente a la policía. Es más él mismo la acompañaría a la comisaría.

Una vez en comisaría les atendieron enseguida. El caso Parker estaba siendo la noticia más importante de los últimos tiempos. Eran muchos los políticos, empresarios, y personajes importantes del país los que estaban implicados en esa gran trama de corrupción.

Toda la nación seguía con interés la información que salía en prensa, el juicio que se iba a celebrar y la desaparición del famoso escritor de best sellers que era tan conocido.

La publicista de Richard Castle habló con Gates y acordaron decir solamente, que el escritor se había visto envuelto accidentalmente en ese proceso, investigando para una de sus novelas.

Cuando el comisario vio de que se trataba le tomó declaración a la señora, y una vez terminada llamó al FBI para comunicárselo. En menos de una hora las fuerzas especiales tomaban la granja de Hardyston donde Castle había estado encerrado tantos días.

Peinaron el lugar de arriba abajo, tomaron restos de basura, de fibras, huellas por todas partes y cuando dieron con el cuartucho donde había estado encerrado, tomaron restos de sangre y comprobaron que había en varios sitios, advirtiendo que la de la pared parecía bastante reciente.

Recogieron todo lo que pudiese servir para llevarlo al laboratorio, precintaron el lugar y algunos agentes estuvieron preguntando por los dos tipos, hasta que llegaron a la gasolinera donde Thor compró la cerveza, las revistas y los periódicos. El chico que allí estaba recordaba perfectamente al rubio de la coleta. Lo remitieron a la comisaría donde iría un dibujante para hacer un retrato robot. El chico también fue capaz de dar el modelo de la ranchera, aunque no recordaba la matrícula.

* * *

Greg y Susan Horton eran una pareja que de manera desinteresada, recogía las sobras de varios restaurantes de la ciudad y luego la repartían entre gente necesitada. Como cada día a media tarde, aparcaron su furgoneta en la calle a donde daba la cocina del restaurante New Orleans, para recoger la comida que había sobrado del almuerzo y que el jefe de cocina tenía preparada.

Susan dejó el vehículo junto al contenedor y un montón enorme de cartones, Greg que iba en el asiento del copiloto le recriminó entre bromas:

-Susie cariño, hoy no me he traído el equipo de escalar, a ver como salgo de entre esta montaña de cartones.

-No seas quejica Greg, eres un tipo ágil, salta hombre, te vendrá bien hacer ejercicio.

Fue al pasar entre los cartones cuando vio dos pies descalzos y ensangrentados. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y soltar una palabrota.

-Pero hombre – le dijo su mujer que no sabía lo que había visto – que tampoco es que tengas que bajar el Himalaya.

-No es eso mujer, creo que hay un cadáver entre los cartones.

-¿Un cadáver?, tú estás de broma, ¿no?

-Nada de bromas, da la vuelta y ven a mirar.

Cuando Susan se acercó ya estaba Greg agachado y retirando cartones, para descubrir el cuerpo.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces?, ¿tú no has visto en las pelis que no hay que tocar nada para no estropear pruebas?, deja que llame a la policía.

-¿Y si no está muerto?, a lo mejor podemos ayudarlo.

-Como no va a estar muerto si lo han dejado aquí para deshacerse del cuerpo.

-Por si acaso voy a comprobarlo, llama tú a la policía.

Mientras Susan marcaba el número, Greg terminó de apartar los cartones y descubrió el cuerpo de un hombre en muy mal estado, con síntomas evidentes de haber sido torturado.

Tenía muy mal aspecto, pero al acercarse le escuchó una respiración muy débil y sibilante.

-¡Este hombre está vivo llama también a una ambulancia!

Así que Susan que acababa de comunicar a la comisaría de esa zona el hallazgo de un cadáver, llamó también a urgencias para que mandaran una ambulancia.

Las sirenas de la policía y de la ambulancia se entremezclaron. Fue la ambulancia la que llegó primero y allí mismo los paramédicos empezaron a administrarle a Richard Castle los primeros auxilios.

Estando atendiéndolo llegó un coche patrulla. Greg Horton le comentó a los policías que el cadáver que creyeron que era, estaba vivo, aunque parecía que bastante mal. Uno de los policías se dirigió a los paramédicos para informarse, este le hizo un pequeño resumen del estado del paciente y les dijo que se lo llevaban al hospital Lenox Hill.

Los policías pidieron refuerzos que acordonaron la zona y llegaron investigadores para recoger todo tipo de pruebas. Interrogaron a los Horton que colaboraron en todo y se dirigieron al hospital a ver si daban con la identidad de aquel hombre.

* * *

Al ser domingo en Nueva York no tuvieron noticia de nada. El día transcurrió como tantos otros, solo que en comisaría casi no había nadie. Al término de la jornada Kate fue como cada noche al loft de Castle, quería ser optimista, pero no podía. Eran ya muchos días sin saber nada.

Martha y Alexis la invitaron a entrar, estaban cenando y cortésmente le pidieron que cenara allí. Aceptó sin más, no quería estar sola y estar con ellas era lo más cerca de él que podía estar.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio, luego empezaron a conversar recordando a Rick, las cosas que decía, las bromas que gastaba. En un momento Alexis dijo:

-Es como si ya no fuera a volver y le rindiéramos homenaje recordándole.

-No digas eso, tu padre está vivo, si le hubiese pasado algo yo lo sabría – dijo Martha con certeza.

-Yo también creo que sigue vivo – dijo Kate que aunque no lo tenía muy claro no sabía cómo animar a Alexis – solo tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Si – dijo la chica – pero se nos acaba el tiempo.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kate agradeció la invitación a sus anfitrionas y se despidió de ellas, prometiéndoles que las seguiría manteniendo informadas.

Mientras Martha recogía, Alexis la acompañó hasta la puerta sorprendiéndola con un apretado abrazo y diciéndole:

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras y por mi padre Kate, siento haber sido tan tonta, ahora me doy cuenta que tú lo quieres tanto como él te quiere a ti y quiero que sepas que ni mi abuela ni yo te culpamos de nada y que puedes venir siempre que quieras. Gracias

-Gracias a ti Alexis – dijo una emocionada Kate – no voy a descansar hasta encontrarle.

Por la noche en casa y como venía siendo habitual, se puso a escribirle a Rick.

_"Buenas noches amor, ¿Dónde te tienen? Mientras más miramos todo lo que sea que pueda acercarnos a ti, más enfadada estoy. _

_Si, enfadada contigo por meterte donde no te llaman, este era el caso de mi madre, "mi cruzada personal" y tú me lo quitaste y lo hiciste tuyo. _

_Igual que has hecho con mi corazón Richard Castle, hacerlo tuyo. Te extraño tanto, que me duele._

_Quiero sentirme indignada, pero realmente no puedo, porque a pesar de no haber estado ahí para resolverlo, saber que todo ha terminado me hace sentir tremendamente aliviada. _

_Solo espero que regreses pronto para celebrarlo, celebrar mi libertad, porque gracias a tu intromisión por fin me siento libre para vivir mi vida, nuestra vida."_

**LUNES 13 DE FEBRERO**

Otra mañana más en comisaría dándole vueltas a lo mismo y sin nada nuevo que investigar.

Los ánimos estaban por los suelos y la noticia que iban a recibir no les iba a subir la moral precisamente.

A media mañana Gates recibió una llamada del FBI donde le informaron de todo el operativo que se había llevado a cabo el día anterior en Hardyston, lo que habían encontrado en la granja, que era el sitio donde habían tenido retenido a Castle, pues después de los análisis pertinentes se habían encontrado coincidencias entre la sangre hallada en el cuartucho, sobre todo la de la pared donde le habían golpeado la cabeza, al ser la más reciente. También encontraron restos de piel y sangre en los grilletes.

Claro que también habían encontrado otros restos de sangre distintos que estaban aún a espera de ser analizados. El FBI sospechaba que en aquel lugar habían retenido a distintos rehenes.

También le comunicaron que de Castle no había rastro, solo la certeza de que había estado allí por los restos de sangre, pero no podían determinar si seguía vivo o lo habían matado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Gates salió de su despacho y llamó a Becket, Ryan y Esposito invitándoles a entrar.

Allí sin rodeos les puso al corriente de todo lo que le habían comunicado anteriormente a ella, hablando sin tapujos y explicándoles con todo lujo de detalles como era el sitio donde lo habían retenido y en las condiciones que había estado.

Al ver las caras descompuestas de los tres detectives les dijo:

-Siento muchísimo haber sido portadora de tan malas noticias y haber sido tan directa, pero creo que se merecen conocer todos los detalles por muy desagradables que sean. No quiero ser pesimista y sé que aún no se puede confirmar nada, pero realmente tengo serias dudas de que el señor Castle siga con vida.

-¿Y si solamente se lo han llevado a otro sitio? – preguntó Kate esperanzada.

-Kate, es normal que quiera tener alguna esperanza, pero han caído todos los culpables de esta gran trama. ¿Dónde podrían habérselo llevado? El FBI ha entrado en todas las propiedades y están mirando en todos sitios.

-Entonces, ¿se cierra el caso? – preguntó Kate con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Gates categórica – me prometí a mí misma que no descansaría hasta encontrar a Castle… vivo o muerto y dirigiéndose a Becket – ¿Quiere que informe yo a la familia Kate?

-No señor – dijo con agradecimiento – ya me encargo yo, gracias de todas formas.

-Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre.

-Gracias señor – dijeron los tres saliendo del despacho.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se sentó en su escritorio, estaba derrotada, pensar en la posibilidad de no verlo más, le partía el alma. No podía dejar de recordar las duras palabras que le dedicó la última vez que lo vio, diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo.

Nunca pudo imaginar que eso ocurriría de verdad. No quería llorar delante de nadie, así que estuvo aguantando el tipo mientras terminaba de recoger su mesa para irse. Los chicos serios la miraban, pero respetaron su dolor y no se acercaron a ella. Solo Esposito le dijo:

-Si quieres te llevo yo a su casa.

-Gracias pero primero voy a ver a Lanie y luego iré a verlas. Tengo que serenarme un poco antes de ir y enfrentarme con eso.

-Como quieras, ya sabes dónde estamos si necesitas algo.

-Gracias chicos.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue a la morgue. Lanie trabajaba en el cuerpo de un caso que llevaban unos compañeros de la 12th. Levantó la cabeza al oírla entrar.

-¡Hola Kate!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – empezó a decir con una sonrisa que se truncó cuando le vio la cara.

-¡Ay Lanie, es horrible! – sollozó Kate.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, me estás asustando.

Le contó a su amiga las últimas noticias que habían llegado de Castle. Aunque intentaba controlar el llanto, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Y ahora me toca ir a decírselo a su madre y a su hija, Gates se ofreció a hacerlo, pero sé que debo ser yo quien lo haga.

-¡Ay amiga!, no sé qué decirte, lo siento mucho, pero creo que no debes desfallecer, no lo han encontrado, puede estar en cualquier sitio y puede estar vivo.

-Quiero creer eso, pero es tan poco probable – suspiró.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a su casa?

-Gracias Lanie, pero esto tengo que hacerlo sola – se secó los ojos con las manos.

-Será mejor que pases al baño y te laves un poco la cara antes de ir.

-Gracias ya hablamos.

Becket pasó por el baño, se lavó la cara y salió al exterior. Subió a su coche y se dirigió a hacer lo último que le apetecía en ese momento.

Cuando llegó al loft de Castle, respiró varias veces intentando controlar su nerviosismo y sus ganas de llorar. Llamó a la puerta, fue Alexis quien le abrió.

-¡Hola Kate! – dijo la chica con cierta sorpresa – no te esperábamos hasta más tarde – y al ver la cara de Kate ya se asustó y preguntó – ¿Qué pasa Kate?, ¿Lo han encontrado?

-¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Kate seria por toda respuesta.

Alexis se apartó a un lado haciéndole sitio y llamando a su abuela a gritos. Martha llegó al oír la llamada apremiante de su nieta.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué son esos gritos? – y al ver a Becket en la entrada – ¡Ah, hola querida!, no te esperábamos tan pronto.

-Abuela algo le ha pasado a papá – dijo Alexis impaciente.

-¿Dónde está Richard? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – y dándose cuenta que seguían de pie en la entrada dijo – pero pasa y siéntate.

Kate suspiró, entró al loft y se sentó en el sofá.

-Han pasado cosas...

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Martha angustiada.

-Pues realmente no lo sabemos con certeza… – y a partir de ahí les contó las últimas novedades que sabían.

Alexis lloraba mientras murmuraba una y otra vez:

-Lo han matado, lo han matado…

-No digas eso – le dijo su abuela enfadada – todavía no lo sabemos con seguridad. Hasta que no lo vea no puedo creer que esté muerto, yo siento que sigue vivo en algún lugar, solo tenemos que encontrarlo.

-El caso sigue abierto. Gates está muy interesada en encontrarlo, sea como sea y os juro que no voy a descansar hasta traerlo de vuelta – dijo Kate con firmeza.

-Aunque sea en un ataúd – dijo la pelirroja con pesimismo.

-¡Niña! – volvió a reprenderla su abuela – no seas agorera. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no he criado un hijo y lo he puesto grande para que me lo mate cualquier desalmado, ¡no señor!, ¡vamos a encontrar a tu padre y vamos a encontrarlo vivo! – dijo Martha con gran entereza – Te quedas a cenar ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Kate con firmeza.

-Por supuesto – contestó esta, a lo que había parecido más un orden que una invitación.

* * *

En el hospital Lenox Hill Castle había sido atendido en urgencias por los médicos. Ahora se encontraba ingresado en la UCI. Como no sabían la identidad del paciente lo nombraron como John Doe como acostumbraban a llamar a todos los sin nombre que encontraban.

Después de los primeros auxilios lo asearon y le cambiaron la ropa. Le habían desinfectado y curado la herida de la ceja, la tenía bastante infectada y aunque la infección estuvo a punto de llegar al ojo, afortunadamente no había sido así, pero al taparle al herida también le taparon el ojo, como precaución.

Le curaron también las heridas de las muñecas y los tobillos causadas por los grilletes, le habían colocado las muñecas y los hombros dislocados en su sitio y lo mantenían inmovilizado. Estaba en observación a causa de una conmoción cerebral producida por el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza.

También lo estaban hidratando y alimentando, pues presentaba síntomas de deshidratación y desnutrición severos, así como administrándole una gran cantidad de antibióticos para la infección y curar la neumonía que tenía y calmantes para los dolores.

Cuando llegó al hospital empezó a espabilarse un poco, le hicieron análisis y detectaron que había sido drogado con cloroformo. Al despertar empezó a delirar por la fiebre tan alta que tenía, llamaba a su madre, a su hija y a Kate. Le costaba respirar, así que después de atenderlo le pusieron oxígeno y le administraron un sedante para que se calmara.

Los policías volvieron a pasarse por el hospital, el médico les dio el parte diciéndoles que el paciente estaba sedado y necesitaba descansar y que por lo menos en un par de días que le hicieran efecto los medicamentos no iban a poder interrogarle.

También les comunicó que no tenían ni idea de quien era, no llevaba identificación, ni móvil, solo pudo decirles que aunque sucia y destrozada la ropa que llevaba puesta eran de muy buena calidad, así que no le extrañaba que fuese alguien de dinero.

Los policías le dieron las gracias y se volvieron a su comisaría a dar el reporte. Los detectives encargados del caso dijeron que llamarían a las demás comisarías para preguntarles si habían denunciado la desaparición de un hombre con las características de John Doe.

**MARTES 14 DE FEBRERO**

Era ya de madrugada cuando Kate llegó a su casa después de pasar la velada en el loft de Castle. Habían empezado a hablar de muchas cosas, Alexis estaba muy triste, Martha intentaba que el ánimo no decayera y entre unas cosas y otras había pasado la tarde allí y casi parte de la noche.

Se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama, eran ya casi las dos de la mañana. Al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, pero no tenía sueño. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormirse.

Como cada noche cogió el ordenador y como se había convertido ya en costumbre se dispuso a escribirle a Castle.

_"¡Ay Rick! No me puedo creer que no vaya a verte más. Hoy Gates nos has dicho que el FBI ha encontrado el lugar donde te han tenido encerrado todos estos días, pero que no había ni rastro tuyo, solo la sangre de la pared donde debieron golpearte y por la que se ha podido confirmar que eras tú al que tenían allí. Espero que no te hayan lastimado mucho._

_Me niego a pensar que te hayan hecho algo irremediable. No puedes ni imaginar el mal rato que he pasado cuando he ido a tu casa a contárselo todo a Alexis y Martha. ¡Están destrozadas! Tu hija no ha parado de llorar y tu madre intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero yo sé que está deshecha! _

_¿Y yo? Seguro que te preguntas como estoy yo, y ¿sabes qué?, estoy triste, muy triste, pero sobre todo enfadada conmigo misma, pensar que quizás no vaya a volver a verte, que esas horribles palabras que te dije se hayan cumplido, me dan ganas de gritar y de pegarme cuando pienso que puedo haber perdido la oportunidad de haber estado juntos. _

_Quiero llorar pero no me permito hacerlo, porque sé que si te lloro es como si te diera por perdido para siempre y no quiero, ¿me oyes?, no quiero renunciar a ti y no voy a hacerlo. Voy a seguir buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras Richard Castle, así que estés donde estés procura estar a salvo por que te juro que si te atreves a morirte soy yo la que te mato después._

_Te quiero Rick, nunca me olvides donde sea que estés."_

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate durmió poco y mal. Soñó con Rick toda la noche, lo veía en una cueva esposado y andrajoso, con el pelo largo y con barbas. En su sueño se le aparecía como el conde de Montecristo que se escapaba de su encierro y volvía al cabo de los años para vengarse de ella, por haberlo tratado tan mal.

Se levantó y se fue directa a la ducha. Le dolía la cabeza, seguía sin llorar su pena y aguantar ese nudo en la garganta y esa opresión en el corazón la tenían en un estado de tensión insoportable.

Como cada mañana desde que Castle no estaba en su vida, se compró un café bien cargado en la cafetería cercana a la comisaría, como único desayuno y se dirigió a trabajar.

Aunque quería seguir investigando el posible paradero de Castle, por primera vez en muchos días deseó que apareciera algún muerto para poder distraer su mente en otros asuntos, claro que a continuación se sintió tremendamente culpable, pensando en que el cuerpo que apareciera pudiera ser de Rick. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

Cuando entró ya estaban allí sus compañeros que la saludaron con cariño y preguntándole como había ido la tarde anterior. Ella les comentó como fue todo y mientras hablaba Gates salió de su oficina, pues la había visto llegar y quería enterarse también.

-Buenos días Kate, ¿informó a la familia del señor Castle?

-Si capitán, ayer cuando salí de aquí fui a su casa a hablar con su hija y su madre.

-Siento de verdad que haya tenido que pasar por eso, me doy cuenta del afecto que siente por ese hombre. De momento no hay ningún caso, pueden seguir poniendo al día el papeleo – les dijo ya dirigiéndose a los tres.

-Si señor – contestaron.

Gates se metió en su despacho y la mañana transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Los chicos se marcharon a investigar algo que les pidió otro compañero y ella siguió haciendo papeleo.

Lanie la llamó para invitarla a comer, estuvo a punto de desistir, realmente no tenía nada de hambre, pero su amiga intentó animarla diciéndole que cuando volviera el chico escritor no iba a querer tener nada que ver con el palo de una escoba. Así que con tal de no oírla se decidió a acompañarla, salir un rato de la comisaría no le vendría nada mal.

Mientras terminaba de hablar con Lanie pudo observar como su jefe mantenía una airada conversación por teléfono. Parecía bastante indignada, hablaba en voz alta, aunque no llegaba a distinguir sus palabras, pensó que no le gustaría para nada estar del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Empezó a ponerse el abrigo para irse cuando unos golpes en el cristal del despacho de Gates llamaron su atención. Al volverse vio como el capitán le hacía señas con la mano pidiéndole que se esperara. Maldijo para sus adentros, ahora que había decidido tomarse un respiro aparecía un cuerpo.

Esperó a que Gates terminara y a que le hiciera señas invitándola a entrar.

-Siéntese – le dijo seria – han llamado de la 32nd. El domingo en la tarde los llamaron comunicándoles que habían encontrado un cuerpo en el callejón trasero de un restaurante. Quien lo encontró pensó que estaba muerto por eso llamó a la policía pero luego se dio cuenta que seguía con vida y llamaron a urgencias.

-Y ese cuerpo, ¿es de…? – preguntó Kate esperanzada con un hilo de voz.

-La descripción coincide con la del señor Castle, pero no es seguro, es mejor que no se haga ilusiones…

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – ¿Por qué no han avisado hasta ahora?

-Está en el Hospital Lenox Hill y al parecer los ineptos de esa comisaría no estaban al tanto de la desaparición de Castle, cuando se le ha comunicado a todos los distritos de la ciudad por si sabían algo, ni siquiera lo relacionaron con el caso Parker, que es la noticia más comentada y difundida de los últimos tiempos, mancha de inútiles – dijo una exasperada Gates ya a nadie pues Kate había salido corriendo para dirigirse al hospital.

Al salir de la comisaría tropezó con Lanie a la que no había visto.

-¡Hey chica! No creía que tuvieras tanta hambre, que prisas – dijo su amiga divertida.

-¡Lo han encontrado, Lanie, han encontrado a Castle! – exclamó eufórica.

-Pero, ¿Cómo ha sido?, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Lanie impaciente.

Mientras se dirigía al coche le contaba lo que le había dicho Gates. Su amiga se paró y la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

-Kate, ¿y si no es él? – preguntó seria – deberías hacerle caso a Gates y no hacerte muchas ilusiones, no vaya a ser que la desilusión después sea peor.

-Estoy segura de que es él, no he podido terminar de creer que Castle estuviese muerto, tengo que ir a verle.

-Espera, voy contigo y yo conduzco, capaz eres de chocarte por ahí o atropellar a alguien – dijo Lanie corriendo detrás de ella.

-No voy a dejarte conducir – protestó Kate y antes de que pudiera seguir su amiga la interrumpió.

-Claro que me vas a dejar conducir porque si te montas en el coche me pongo delante y cuando llegues al hospital ya le habrán dado el alta ¡Dame las llaves! – le ordenó.

-De acuerdo cabezota, pero date prisa.

Subieron al coche y Lanie le preguntó si había avisado a Alexis y a Martha.

-Hasta que no esté segura de que es él no pienso decirles nada, primero tengo que ir yo y asegurarme que es Castle.

Kate tamborileaba impaciente mientras su amiga trataba de sortear el intenso tráfico que había a esa hora en Manhattan.

-Si me hubieras dejado conducir a mí podría haber puesto la sirena y ya habríamos llegado – dijo molesta.

-Si te fastidia que no pueda poner la sirena porque soy civil, ya puedes sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y empezar a berrear para abrirnos paso – dijo su amiga – si nos paran siempre puedo decir que soy tu médico y te ha dado un ataque y es por eso que te llevo al hospital.

-Muy graciosa doctora – haciendo retintín en doctora – no puedo aguantar a verlo – mientras se movía nerviosa.

-Si te hubiera dejado conducir hubieras llegado al hospital pero por urgencias, con el estado de nervios en el que te encuentras te hubieras empotrado en el primer cruce.

-Muchas gracias por confiar en mis habilidades como conductora – resopló con fastidio.

Y así discutiendo las dos llegaron al hospital. Lanie siguió siendo mordaz con su amiga y cuando paró en la puerta, le dijo:

-Bueno como tienes tanto interés en conducir tu coche mejor te dejo que aparques tú, no vaya a ser que yo le de algún golpe.

Kate la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-Lo aparcas tú, yo no pienso entretenerme – y salió dando un portazo.

-De nada – contestó Lanie con una sonrisa, entendía perfectamente como se encontraba su amiga y se dirigió a la zona de aparcamientos.

Llegó a la recepción, se acreditó y preguntó por él. Cuando la recepcionista avisó a uno de los doctores que una inspectora de policía preguntaba por el John Doe, sintió una gran tristeza por el tiempo que llevaba allí sin que nadie lo conociera.

Un doctor se acercó a ella y le dijo que la acompañaría a identificar al paciente. Subieron a la tercera planta y él médico la condujo hasta la UCI y allí la llevó a una habitación donde había varias camas separadas por cortinas. El doctor apartó una y le dijo:

Y aquí tenemos a nuestro John Doe, espero que sea a quien busca.

Cuando Kate lo miró no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, con una venda en la cabeza que le tapaba un ojo y visiblemente más delgado. Tenía barba de varios días y le habían puesto una mascarilla de oxígeno para ayudarle a respirar. También tenía las manos vendadas.

-Es él – susurró – es Richard Castle, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El médico le dio el parte de su estado. Le dijo que había ingresado con varios traumatismos, ardiendo de fiebre por una fuerte neumonía y una gran infección en una herida en la sien y además, muy deshidratado y desnutrido.

Le comentó que ya estaba bastante mejor, que era un hombre fuerte y que había respondido muy bien al tratamiento, pero que como estaba muy nervioso cuando llegó habían decidido sedarlo para ayudarle a descansar, ya que esa era la mejor medicina que podían darle ahora.

El doctor llamó a una enfermera para indicarle que habían reconocido al paciente y que se encargaran de poner su nombre en el expediente.

-¿Tardará mucho en despertar? – preguntó Kate.

-Dormirá bastante, ¿se encargará usted de avisar a los familiares? – preguntó el médico.

-Claro yo los aviso, ¿puedo estar un rato con él?

-Como quiera, pero no creo que pueda oírla, está profundamente dormido.

-Es lo mismo, solo necesito estar cerca un rato – susurró.

-Entonces la dejo sola – dijo el médico comprensivo – cuando venga la familia sería conveniente que se pasaran por administración para actualizar los datos del paciente.

-Por supuesto, ya me encargo.

El medico salió de la sala corriendo la cortina de separación y dejándola sola. Se acercó a la cama y le cogió la mano.

-¡Menudo susto me has dado Castle!, como se te vuelva a ocurrir a hacerme algo por el estilo te enteras – y mientras decía esto le acariciaba la mano.

Castle siguió durmiendo por toda respuesta.

-Ahora voy a salir para llamar a tu madre y a tu hija, ya verás lo contentas que van a ponerse. No te vayas que vuelvo enseguida.

Al salir de la sala se encontró que Lanie estaba allí. A la forense le habían indicado donde estaba el paciente, pero nadie le había confirmado que era Castle.

-¿Es él? – preguntó impaciente.

-¡Ay Lanie! – y ya no pudo seguir porque rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada descargando así toda la tensión acumulada de los últimos días. Era tal la tranquilidad que le había entrado al saberlo vivo y a salvo que no podía dejar de llorar del alivio que sentía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿No es él?, ¡Kate me estás asustando! – exclamó Lanie impaciente.

-Sí, es él – hipó Kate – y está bien solo un poco maltrecho físicamente, ahora lo tienen sedado para que descanse y está dormido. No puedo creer que todo haya acabado por fin.

-¿Has avisado a Martha y a Alexis?

-Iba a hacerlo ahora, pero es que cuando he visto que era él me ha entrado una tranquilidad y he empezado a llorar como una boba y…

-Es normal cariño – dijo Lanie comprensiva – ha sido mucha tensión, anda sigue llorando un poco y desahógate que tienes que darle la noticia a la familia y tienes que ser tu quien lo haga.

Tardó todavía un rato en calmarse. Cuando al fin se tranquilizó cogió su teléfono y llamó a Alexis. Al otro lado la chiquilla lloraba y gritaba de la alegría dándole las gracias y diciéndole que se lo decía a su abuela y en seguida salían para el hospital.

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Alexis corría por el pasillo del hospital, seguida por una apresurada Martha que era incapaz de seguir el ritmo a su nieta. Cuando Kate las vio llegar no pudo menos que sonreír. Alexis se le echó en los brazos, dándole las gracias llorosa y emocionada, a lo que Kate contestó que ella no lo había encontrado, que habían sido los de otra comisaría.

-Da igual quien lo haya encontrado – dijo Alexis – tu eres la que te has currado su búsqueda, eres nuestra poli de cabecera.

-Gracias – dijo Kate correspondiendo al abrazo de la chiquilla y luego al de Martha que cuando las alcanzó las abrazó a ambas.

Kate las puso al corriente del estado de Rick y las acompañó a la sala donde estaba. Cuando Alexis y Martha se acercaron a la cama, ella se quedó atrás respetuosamente. No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando vio a la pelirroja abrazar a su padre con cuidado de no lastimarlo, mientras Martha lo besaba en la frente y le tomaba de la mano.

Ninguna de las tres pudo evitar las lágrimas. Lanie se acercó sigilosa y le dijo que ella se tenía que volver al trabajo. Kate, pensó que ella también debería volver, así que les dijo a las dos mujeres que se marchaba y que ya estaría en contacto para seguir la evolución de Castle.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría unos impacientes Ryan y Esposito, la esperaban para saber las noticias sobre Castle.

Gates les había informado sobre la aparición del cuerpo en Harlem, pero aún no sabían a ciencia cierta de quien era. Nada más oír el sonido del ascensor, levantaron la cabeza, y al ver que era Becket se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Esposito impaciente.

-Es Castle – dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa – está un poco maltrecho, pero se recuperará.

-Ese es nuestro escritor – dijo un alegre Ryan mientras se saludaba de dedos con su compañero.

Gates que también había estado pendiente de su regreso salió al verla llegar y pudo oír las buenas noticias.

-Me alegro mucho de saber que el señor Castle saldrá de esta. Siempre le agradeceré lo que hizo por Roy y su familia.

Becket les estuvo contando en el estado que se encontraba Castle y el pronóstico que de su salud había dado el médico. Una vez que ya se pusieron al día, volvió la Gates de siempre diciendo que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con ese caso y que había mucho trabajo por hacer, dejando así zanjado el tema.

Pasó el resto del día actualizando el papeleo. Al terminar la jornada estuvo tentada de volver al hospital, pero una vocecita en su interior, le decía que ella no pintaba nada allí, que ya bastante daño le había hecho a Castle, así que dejando ganar a su yo cobarde se limitó a llamar por teléfono a Alexis para preguntar por él.

La chica le dijo que de momento seguía dormido, pero que los pronósticos del médico eran bastante buenos. Se despidió deseándoles una buena noche y le prometió que ya se pasaría por allí.

Se fue a casa más tranquila sabiéndolo a salvo. Como de costumbre sacó el portátil y se dispuso a iniciar su "conversación" de cada noche con él.

_"Hoy sin lugar a dudas ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, ¡estás vivo! Cuando Gates me dijo que habían encontrado a alguien que podrías ser tú, salí de la comisaría como una bala, deseando llegar enseguida para poder verte. Y cuando te he visto en el hospital y el médico me dijo que a pesar de todo lo que te han hecho estás bien, he llorado de alegría._

_Saberte a salvo me ha devuelto la tranquilidad. Ahora estás ahí y tu madre y tu hija se encargarán de cuidarte. Quisiera estar contigo, pero siento que no me lo merezco. No sé si cuando despiertes vas a querer verme, así que será mejor esperar a ver como evolucionas. Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo, vi en tu casa toda la investigación que llevaste a cabo y no puedo menos que sentir admiración por lo metódico y bien hecho que está el trabajo. ¡Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho para poder haberte ayudado!, seguro que no hubiese ocurrido nada de esto._

_Pero ya no más reproches Rick, estás bien que es lo más importante, y resolveremos nuestras diferencias, porque voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me perdones, quiero estar contigo, siempre Rick, te quiero y…"_

No se dio cuenta y se durmió con el ordenador encendido. Había sido un día largo, muy largo y con muchas emociones. Por primera vez en muchas noches, fue capaz de descansar y de dormir de un tirón.

* * *

**VIERNES 17 DE FEBRERO**

A Castle lo mantuvieron sedado más de cuatro días. Cuando se despertó bastante aturdido y desorientado, no supo donde se encontraba. Quiso hablar pero se lo impedía la mascarilla, así que levantó la mano para quitársela.

Enfocó la vista del ojo que tenía descubierto y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel sucio agujero donde lo tenían encerrado, si no que estaba en un hospital.

No sabía que le había pasado, ni lo más importante, que había ocurrido con su familia. Quiso hablar pero después de tantos días no le salía la voz.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Una enfermera de la UCI que estaba por allí, se dio cuenta que estaba consciente y se acercó a él.

-¡Vaya, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, señor Castle! – dijo risueña la enfermera, una afroamericana bajita y de mediana edad – su familia esta fuera voy a avisarles.

Y sin más salió de la sala. Castle suspiró aliviado, al menos su madre y su hija parecían estar bien.

Enseguida entró Alexis seguida de su abuela. Las dos lo saludaron con alegría y le preguntaron cómo se encontraba. Solo fue capaz de responder que muy cansado. La enfermera que las había acompañado dijo que avisaría al doctor.

Quería preguntarles muchas cosas, pero no se sentía con fuerza para hablar. Solo verlas allí junto a él ya lo tranquilizaba. No tenía muy claro porque lo secuestraron ya que recordaba que habían detenido a Parker. También recordó que Kate estaba en Chicago cuando lo detuvieron y supuso que estaría bien, aunque seguiría enfadada y no querría verlo, se lo dijo bien claro.

Llegó el doctor y las mandó salir fuera para revisar al paciente. Una vez terminado, salió al pasillo para hablar con Martha y Alexis.

Les dijo que iban a hacerle una placa de pulmones, para ver en qué estado se encontraban, le habían quitado la venda de la cabeza y curado la herida, libre ya de la infección. También les dijo que lo iban a trasladar a planta, que podía empezar a alimentarse con una dieta blanda, que seguiría unos días ingresado, pero que si seguía evolucionando tan bien como hasta ahora en menos de una semana podrían darle el alta.

Desde el pasillo vieron como se lo llevaban en la cama para ir a rayos. Alexis le dijo a su abuela que iba a llamar a Kate, pero el teléfono le daba comunicando. Después de varios intentos le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que su padre se había despertado por fin.

Los días que Castle estuvo sedado y en UCI Becket no fue al hospital. Hablaba con Alexis o Martha a diario para saber su estado, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a él, si por casualidad se despertara estando ella allí.

Sabía que estaba bien, y eso la tranquilizaba. Excusaba su ausencia diciéndoles que estaba muy liada con el trabajo, y por una cosa u otra iba dejando pasar los días.

Cuando la llamó Alexis estaba en mitad de un interrogatorio y había puesto el móvil en silencio. Cuando lo terminó era tan tarde que se fue a su casa y ya allí vio el mensaje.

Se alegró de que estuviera bien, estuvo tentada de llamar a Alexis, pero de nuevo su Pepito Grillo particular le dijo que no debería molestarla, que mejor la llamaba al otro día.

Ya en casa decidió hablarle de manera virtual. Sacó el ordenador y empezó como cada noche a hablar con él.

_"¡Hola de nuevo mi vida! Acabo de saber que por fin te has despertado mi bello durmiente. Alexis me llamó para decírmelo pero yo estaba en medio de un interrogatorio y no pude hablar con ella. Me dejó un mensaje y me decía también que te iban a pasar a planta, señal de que te estas recuperando. No sabes qué alegría más grande cuando lo he leído._

_Te echo de menos y quisiera verte, pero creo que es mejor dejar que te recuperes del todo. Si, sé que soy una cobarde y que debería ir y dar la cara, pero ¿Y si ya no me quieres?, ¿Y si te has cansado de esperarme?, ¿Y si ahora eres tú quien no quiere verme a mí? _

_Aquellas horribles palabras de que no quería volver a verte están clavadas en mi cabeza y mi alma y no puedo dejar de culparme por lo diferente que podría haber sido todo si como siempre no hubiese sido tan terca._

_Te quiero Rick, te lo escribo cada noche pero no sé si seré capaz de decírtelo cada día."_

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Durante el fin de semana Kate habló con Alexis para interesarse por la salud de Castle, y esta le dijo que lo habían trasladado a una habitación en la 5ª planta. Aunque estaba consciente todavía pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo como efecto de los calmantes.

Alexis le preguntó si se pasaría a visitarlo y ella que seguía sintiéndose muy culpable y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo mintió diciendo que pasaba el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad con su padre pero que en cuanto regresase se pasaría a verlo.

A pesar de todo, Kate sentía curiosidad y quería saber si Castle había preguntado por ella, así que le preguntó a la chica si había contado algo de lo que le había pasado.

Alexis le dijo que de momento dormía mucho, y hablaba poco, aunque recordaba que habían cogido a Parker. Se había alegrado de saber que tanto ella como su abuela estaban bien y que ella le había dicho que en comisaría también estaban bien. Castle no había vuelto a preguntar más.

**LUNES 20 DE FEBRERO**

Kate llegó temprano a la comisaría y en la puerta estaban hablando Lanie y Esposito.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – le preguntó Lanie con una sonrisa.

-No ha estado mal – dijo ella evasiva y recordando su mentira de cómo había pasado esos días, decidió que era mejor mantenerla – he estado en la cabaña de mi padre.

-¡Ah! qué bueno, ¿te has enterado de que el chico escritor está bastante más recuperado?

-Si, hablé con Alexis y me dijo que ya estaba más despierto – dijo sin querer dar muchas explicaciones.

-Esta tarde vamos a ir a verlo los chicos y yo al salir del trabajo, ¿contamos contigo?

-Claro que si – dijo pensando que de esa ya no se libraba – me voy subiendo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – y sin más los dejó allí.

-¿Y qué le pasa a esta ahora? – preguntó Esposito, más para sí mismo que para Lanie – debería estar dando saltos de alegría y sigue pareciendo que lleva meses sin dormir.

-Eso quisiera saber yo – dijo Lanie pensando que a la primera oportunidad que tuviese le hacía a su amiga un tercer grado.

Pero la idea de Lanie de llamar a Kate a la primera oportunidad se vio truncada. Un poco después de empezar la jornada, los llamaron para un asesinato que se había cometido. En la escena del crimen, no pudieron hablar. Luego Lanie se fue a la morgue con el cuerpo y Kate y los chicos se fueron a investigar el caso.

Pasaron el resto del día sin verse y se encontraron ya en la entrada del precinto para ir juntos al hospital. Como Kate llevaba coche se encargó de llevarlos a todos. Durante el trayecto estuvieron hablando sobre todo de la extraña manera que había muerto el hombre cuyo asesinato estaban investigando, aunque Kate tenía la cabeza en otras cosas y no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación.

Lanie que iba sentada a su lado no dejaba de observarla, preguntándose qué es lo que le pasaría a su amiga.

En el hospital Castle estaba en todo momento acompañado por su madre y por su hija. Recordaba con claridad todo lo que le había ocurrido, cada momento de su agonía, y el miedo que había pasado. Sabía que había estado muchos ratos adormilado, pero los momentos que había estado consciente los tenía perfectamente claros en su memoria. Llegó a pensar que nunca saldría de aquel agujero donde lo habían encerrado.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, porque no quería recordar lo que había sufrido, aunque no podía evitar tenerlo presente en todo momento. Cada vez que le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, él respondía con un escueto _"Bien", _si le preguntaban si recordaba lo que le había pasado, respondía con un simple _"Si"._

Había pasado tanto miedo que se sentía como un inútil cobarde. Realmente en esos momentos no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero sabía que algunas visitas iban a ser inevitables, aunque le había advertido a su familia que no las deseaba.

Mientras su hija leía tranquilamente a su lado, él se dedicaba a pensar haciéndose el dormido. El médico le había recomendado reposo y mucha tranquilidad, y se hacía pasar por dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, viendo así la cabeza de Esposito asomar por la puerta de la habitación, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Alexis pensando que su padre se animaría con la visita de sus amigos, le respondió alegre que por supuesto.

Entraron los cuatro en la habitación. Kate se quedó al final, pero fue a la primera que Castle miró.

-¡Hey bro!, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Esposito tendiéndole la mano.

-No me puedo quejar – respondió – aunque he tenido momentos mejores, perdona que no te salude, pero no puedo.

-Tiene que tener inmovilizados los brazos un par de días más – dijo Alexis explicando la situación de su padre.

-No te preocupes tío – dijo Ryan – ya te daremos un abrazo como te mereces, que para eso eres un auténtico héroe.

-No digas eso – respondió muy serio, lo que dejó a todos un poco cortados – no soy ningún héroe, al contrario – recordando el miedo que había pasado.

Lanie fue la más lanzada y se acercó a Castle. Dándole un beso en la frente y tomándole la mano con cuidado, le dijo:

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, chico escritor.

-Gracias Lanie – respondió Castle emocionado y mirando hacia donde estaba Kate.

-Yo también me alegro de que estés bien, Castle – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Castle tenía una mirada triste, nunca antes le había visto tal cara de cachorrillo desvalido y eso que le había visto cara de pena muchas veces.

Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y estos empezaban a escocerle. No quería llorar, ni delante de él, ni delante de sus amigos, así que disculpándose salió de la habitación, dejándolos a todos extrañados.

Lanie salió detrás de ella disculpándose también por salir de aquella manera. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos como diciéndose "cosas de mujeres" y empezaron a hablar con Castle de diferentes temas, entre ellos que el abogado defensor de Parker, había conseguido retrasar el juicio dos meses, aludiendo que el señor Parker era muy importante y que necesitaba más pruebas para demostrar su inocencia.

El fiscal también estuvo de acuerdo, mientras que el abogado defensor pedía tiempo, para buscar pruebas, la acusación podía usar ese tiempo para buscar más cosas que les ayudaran a meter a Parker en la cárcel para siempre.

Mientras los chicos hablaban de ese y otros temas, intentando distraerlo, Castle no podía dejar de pensar en Kate y en cómo se había ido de la habitación. Estaba muy claro para él, ella seguía sin querer verlo y solo había accedido a ir esa tarde para quedar bien ante sus compañeros.

Ryan y Esposito seguían hablando y él simplemente cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Lanie salió de la habitación encontró a Kate sentada en una salita cercana al cuarto de Castle, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasó?, me asustaste – le dijo a su amiga preocupada.

-Ni siquiera puedo mirarle a la cara Lanie – gimoteó – ¿has visto como me ha mirado?

-El chico escritor está tristón, es cierto, pero debes comprender que no debe ser agradable por lo que ha pasado.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, y si me mira con esa cara de pena me siento aun peor.

-Tienes que hablar con él, Kate – le dijo su amiga – dale unos días para que se recupere y tú te tranquilices, y habla con él y aclárale todo.

-¿Y si se ha cansado de mí y ya no me quiere?

-¿Dejar de quererte el chico escritor? – rió su amiga – el amor que te tiene ese hombre es de los de para toda la vida, amiga. Eres afortunada por haberlo encontrado.

En ese momento se acercaban por el pasillo, Ryan y Esposito que sin hacer ningún comentario al ver el estado en que se encontraba su jefa, les informaron que Castle se había dormido mientras ellos hablaban, y que la enfermera que había pasado por allí les recordó educadamente que el paciente necesitaba descansar.

Aquella noche se disculpó con él, mediante la escritura.

_"¡Hola amor! Te preguntarás porque me fui corriendo. No es que no quisiera estar contigo, es que solo de ver cómo me mirabas me entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo allí delante de todos. Me siento tan culpable por todo lo que ha pasado y verte tan triste me hizo sentir aun peor. Sé que todo lo que te ha pasado, todo tu sufrimiento ha sido culpa mía y no estoy muy segura de que me sigas queriendo en tu vida._

_Quise entrar otra vez pero los chicos me dijeron que te habías dormido. Descansa mi vida, te prometo que voy a ser valiente y muy pronto iré a verte, aunque sea de lejos para saber cómo sigues. Te quiero"_

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Entre unas cosas y otras Kate no volvió a ir al hospital. Tuvo una semana de intenso trabajo y un par de casos bastante difíciles que la mantuvieron muy ocupada.

Todos los días hablaba con Martha o con Alexis que la mantenían informada de cómo evolucionaba, pero seguía sin sentirse con ánimos para enfrentarlo, aunque sabía que era algo que no tendría más remedio que hacer.

No entendía que con la confianza que Rick y ella habían llegado a tener, ahora le costara tanto ir a verlo. Ella sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad y que cuando fuera a verlo era para exponerle de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos. Era tanto su miedo a ser rechazada, que no se atrevía a decirle directamente todo lo que le escribía cada noche.

Los chicos y Lanie si repitieron su visita. Poco tiempo, pues Castle seguía bastante desanimado, sobre todo porque estaba absolutamente convencido de que Kate no le había perdonado el haberse inmiscuido en la investigación del caso de su madre.

Los chicos le contaban mil y una anécdotas de la comisaría o de casos que sabían que podía interesarle.

Lanie era más directa y cada vez que se acercaba a él para saludarlo o despedirse le decía cosas como:

_-"No le tengas en cuenta esto a Kate, tú ya la conoces"_ o _"Ella se sigue preocupando por ti, ya sabes cómo es para demostrar sus sentimientos"._

-Pero, ¿Por qué no viene a verme? – le preguntó más de una vez.

-Vendrá, solo dale tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo todavía?

-Si chico escritor, sé paciente, Kate es lenta para estas cosas.

Y Castle intentaba armarse de paciencia, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Claro que todo lo que debía decirle a la cara, se lo escribía detalladamente cada noche.

**SÁBADO 25 DE FEBRERO**

_"¡Hola amor!, seguro que te preguntarás que por que no voy a verte. Soy una cobarde y me da miedo enfrentarte. Lanie me ha dicho que le preguntas por mí, pero yo no termino de reunir el valor para decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Solo de pensar que me rechaces, que me digas que te has cansado de esperarme, me provoca tal estado de angustia que ni siquiera soy capaz de dormir por las noches y aquí estoy otra vez a las tantas de la madrugada escribiendo lo que no me siento capaz de decirte._

_Lanie ha vuelto a reñirme hoy, y me ha dado un ultimátum. O voy a verte mañana o reniega de mí como amiga, así que mañana iré al hospital. Ya sé que han pasado muchos días y que seguro estarás pensando lo peor de mí._

_Mañana te devolveré el ordenador, así que esto será lo último que te diga por escrito. Espero reunir el valor suficiente para decirte que te quiero"._

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida pensando en su visita del día siguiente. Iría a primero a la comisaría y como los sábados había menos trabajo, en la primera oportunidad que tuviese se escapaba al hospital. Le llevaría su ordenador, no tenía más remedio que devolvérselo, aunque iba a echar de menos las conversaciones nocturnas que mantenía con él.

* * *

La mañana se le complicó más de lo que tenía previsto. Al final tuvo que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para poder escaparse. Cogió el coche y se dirigió al hospital. Cuando aparcó cogió el ordenador con cuidado y casi con cariño y abrazada a él se dirigió a verlo.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, así que respiró profundamente, se armó de valor y se asomó al cuarto, dispuesta a pedir permiso para entrar.

Cuando vio la habitación vacía y recogida, primero se asustó, pero luego pensó que a Castle le habrían dado el alta. Se acercó al control de enfermería y allí preguntó por él.

La enfermera de turno le indicó que el paciente de la 543 estaba bastante recuperado y que había pedido el alta voluntaria bajo su responsabilidad, alegando que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado y necesitaba respirar aire puro. Se había marchado por la mañana.

Kate resopló con fastidio. Castle tan caprichoso como siempre, a saber porque se le había antojado marcharse si todavía no estaba recuperado del todo.

Se dirigió a su casa. Había decidido que de ese día no pasaba que hablara con él y ahora no se podía echar atrás.

Llegó al loft y afortunadamente encontró sitio para aparcar en la calle de al lado. Cuando llegó al edificio de Castle, vio como Alexis cargaba algunas bolsas en un coche familiar.

La chica se giró en ese momento y la vio acercarse.

-¡Hola Kate, nos pillas de milagro! – dijo risueña.

-¿Os vais de viaje? – preguntó alarmada, viendo que su idea de hablar con él no iba ser posible.

-Si, a la casa de Los Hamptons – le contestó – papá no paraba de quejarse en el hospital de que necesitaba salir de allí para respirar aire puro, y la abuela le dijo que si era tan inconsciente de pedir el alta voluntaria no iba a ser para encerrarse en casa, así que si quería aire se iba a hartar. Ya sabes como son.

-Si – intentó sonreír Kate – yo venía a devolverle el ordenador, estaba en casa y con tanto jaleo no había vuelto a acordarme de él – mintió.

-¿Por qué no subes a dejárselo?, a lo mejor si te ve se anima un poco que lleva unos días que parece un mueble, casi no quiere hablar con nadie.

-Vale – dijo Kate – subiré, a ver qué tal está.

Cuando llegó arriba vio que la puerta del loft estaba abierta y Martha salía con una maleta.

-¡Hola querida! – la saludó – ¿Has venido a ver a Richard?, está ahí en el estudio haciendo como que ve la tele, pero a mí no me engaña. A ver si se anima un poco cuando te vea.

Entró al salón y para no sorprenderlo lo llamó.

-¿Castle?, ¿Estás ahí?

Un Castle bastante desastrado todavía sin afeitar y con el pelo revuelto salió del estudio. Aún llevaba un apósito sobre la ceja, tapando la herida. Era evidente que la ropa se le había quedado algo grande, llevaba el mando de la televisión en la mano y la miró con una mezcla de asombro y esperanza.

-¡Hola! – dijo ella – Fui al hospital y me dijeron que habías pedido el alta. ¿Qué tal estás?

Por toda respuesta él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Yo no te veo muy mal – dijo por decir algo.

-Tengo que irme – le contestó él, que no tenía muy claro porque se había presentado allí, después de tantos días sin saber de ella – mi madre y mi hija se han empeñado en llevarme a Los Hamptons.

-Venía a devolverte esto – le dijo acercándole el ordenador.

Él reconoció enseguida la funda de su portátil.

-¿Mi ordenador?, ¿Qué haces tú con él?

Kate no fue capaz de adivinar si estaba enfadado o como estaba, pues no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Cuando desapareciste vine con Alexis para buscar cualquier pista que nos ayudara, al ver el ordenador pensé que podría proporcionarnos alguna prueba – trató de excusarse – se lo llevé al experto informático.

-¿Y te sirvió de algo?

-¡No sabes cuánto! – dijo refiriéndose más a sus charlas nocturnas y el desahogo que habían supuesto para ella, que a lo que realmente encontraron.

-¡Me alegro! – y tomando el ordenador de sus manos se volvió para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-¿No te lo llevas? – preguntó preocupada, ya que quería que él leyera lo que le había escrito y que sabía no iba a ser capaz de decirle.

-¿Para qué? – no tengo ganas de escribir.

-Bueno, pero te puede servir para navegar por internet, o quizás se te ocurra algo que escribir en cualquier momento y así ya lo tienes – no sabía que decirle para que se lo llevara.

-No se me va a ocurrir nada que escribir, te lo aseguro – dijo pensando que esa mujer se estaba volviendo loca por momentos – no creo que aguante mucho tiempo en Los Hamptons, así que no me molesto en cargar con él.

-Por favor – dijo ella pasando por delante de él y cogiendo el ordenador de la mesa se lo ofreció – a lo mejor encuentras algo que merezca la pena leer.

-¿Algo que leer como qué? – preguntó sin comprender muy bien y cogiendo el portátil.

-Bueno yo… – dijo titubeante pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar –… me dio curiosidad por leer tu nueva novela de Nikki Heat y a lo mejor no pude evitar hacer alguna anotación.

-¿Te has atrevido a hurgar en mis cosas personales? – preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

-No he hecho nada que tú no hayas hecho antes – dijo a la defensiva.

-Si, ya sé que hice algo horrible – dijo serio y triste a la vez – no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, no lo voy a olvidar jamás, también recuerdo que dijiste que no querías volver a verme, así que no sé qué haces aquí.

-Rick, por favor – suplicó ella.

-Tengo que irme, me esperan abajo.

En ese momento subía Alexis.

-Te estamos esperando, quisiéramos llegar antes de que anochezca.

-Ya voy – dijo seco, pasando por delante de ella y sin despedirse.

-No le hagas mucho caso – intentó animarla Alexis – está así también con nosotras, pero seguro que se le pasa pronto.

-Si claro – dijo Kate saliendo de la casa seguida de la pelirroja, que se encargaba de echar la llave a la puerta – será mejor que me vaya, ¡qué tengáis buen viaje!

-Espera – dijo Alexis que sacó una libretita de su bolso y apuntó rápidamente algo – es nuestra dirección de Los Hamptons, por si te apetece venir, ya sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.

-Gracias – dijo no muy convencida.

Salieron a la calle. Martha estaba al volante del coche con su hijo sentado a su lado. Alexis se montó detrás diciéndole adiós con la mano. Miró por última vez a Castle que miraba al frente con obstinación. Por lo menos no había soltado el ordenador. Lo llevaba fuertemente abrazado a él.

* * *

Kate se fue directamente en busca de Lanie. Necesitaba desahogarse y su amiga era la mejor para escucharle y darle sabios consejos. La llamó para saber si estaba en su casa y se presentó allí sin siquiera haber almorzado.

Estaba de los nervios, había notado muy frío a Castle, y no sabía cómo abordarlo. Lanie le abrió la puerta y sin decir palabra se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

Kate se sentó en el sofá y hecha un manojo de nervios le contó todo a su amiga, poniéndola al día entre otras cosas, de su declaración de amor en varios mensajes en su ordenador.

-¡Hija!, pero mira que eres complicada – dijo su amiga con sarcasmo – en vez de decirle a la cara lo que sientes y tirártele encima de una buena vez, le escondes tu declaración de amor en el ordenador. Lo tuyo no es muy normal que digamos. ¿Y si no da con el documento?

-Empecé a escribir justo después de lo último que él había escrito de Nikki Heat y le dije que lo había cotilleado y que le había hecho algunas anotaciones.

-¿Y cómo le sentó tu intromisión al chico escritor?

-No muy bien, la verdad – dijo apenada – se enfadó bastante cuando le dije que le había hecho lo mismo que él me hizo a mí, metiéndose en mis cosas…

-¿Y ya de camino porque no le pegaste una patada en el culo? – la interrumpió su amiga.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me dices eso? – preguntó sin comprender.

-Por favor, solo a ti se te ocurre decirle esas cosas y hurgar en la herida. El pobre hombre ha pasado lo que ha pasado por ayudarte, aunque haya sido de manera equivocada y tú vas y se lo recuerdas y te regodeas en ello.

-Es que no pude evitar responderle así. No sé qué le pasa, está tan pasivo.

-No sabemos que le han hecho los días que lo han tenido retenido Kate, debe haber pasado mucho miedo y sin saber la suerte que habíais corrido su familia y tú. Es normal que no quiera ni hablar, ni que le pregunten y puede que hasta tenga pesadillas.

-¿Y si no lee lo que le he escrito?, y peor aún ¿y si lo lee y le da igual porque ya no siente lo mismo por mí? – preguntó angustiada.

-No vas a resolver ni aclarar nada hasta que no hables con él.

-Y según tú, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Dale de plazo el día de hoy, si no tienes noticias vete a su casa de Los Hamptons y aclarad las cosas de una puñetera vez, y te quedas ahí a pasar unos días, a ver si coges un poco de color que últimamente te pareces más a la novia cadáver que a otra cosa.

-Gracias, ¿tan mal se me ve? – preguntó preocupada.

-No estás en tu mejor momento que digamos, tanta angustia no es buena y te está consumiendo.

-No puedo quedarme en su casa si no me invita, además el lunes tengo que volver al trabajo…

-Excusas y más excusas, aún es pronto y estoy segura que si vas a la comisaría todavía encontrarás allí a Gates, ya sabes que esa mujer es como si no tuviera vida propia y le dices que no te encuentras bien y que necesitas unos días de descanso. Solo con verte la cara aceptará seguro. Si quieres voy contigo y le digo tres o cuatro cosas.

-No hace falta, puedo solucionar sola mis asuntos…

-Entonces vete ya – la interrumpió su amiga – mientras antes vayas mucho mejor, y si Castle no quisiera hablar contigo que lo dudo, te buscas un hotelito por allí y te dedicas a descansar, ¿me has oído?

-¿Me estas echando Lanie? – preguntó a su amiga un poco ofendida.

-Si, largo de aquí – mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso – buena suerte.

Tal como su amiga le había aconsejado se fue a comisaría. Alcanzó a Gates por los pelos ya que estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Algún problema detective?, no esperaba verla por aquí a estas horas.

Kate le expuso su petición, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su jefe. Esta sabía que Becket tenía días libres acumulados, y viendo el mal aspecto que presentaba, se volvió hacia el calendario que tenía colgado detrás de ella y le dijo.

-Solucione sus asuntos personales detective y descanse que buena falta le hace. La quiero de vuelta el lunes 5 de marzo a primera hora de la mañana, ¿entendido?

-Alto y claro, señor, muchas gracias.

Y salió de la comisaría pensando en cómo se iba a presentar en la casa de Los Hamptons de Castle.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

En Los Hamptons, Castle estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá en el porche delantero de la casa. Se sentó ahí nada más llegar y no se había movido. Mientras Martha y Alexis habían desecho el equipaje y colocado todas las cosas en su lugar.

Su hija salió y se sentó a su lado.

-Vas a coger frío, ya no hay sol. Te vas a enfermar.

-Da igual – dijo terco.

-No papá, no da igual – le respondió su hija muy seria – he pasado los peores días de mi vida mientras te tuvieron secuestrado, estas convaleciente de una neumonía, no voy a dejar que cojas un catarro, así que para dentro que la abuela está preparando la cena.

-No quiero entrar en la casa, prefiero estar aquí.

-Papá por favor no seas crío, te vas poner enfermo – le suplicó su hija.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides – dijo levantándose y siguiendo a su hija al interior de la casa.

La cena ya estaba lista, sabía que tenía que comer algo, más que nada porque aún seguía tomando algunos calmantes, pero desde su dieta forzosa, era como si se le hubiese reducido el estómago y no le pasasen más de dos bocados. Estuvo jugueteando con la comida y picoteando aquí y allá. Su madre y su hija lo miraban sin querer decirle nada, sabían que no había vuelto a recuperar el apetito, esperaban que se le pasase poco a poco.

Terminaron la cena, en la que Martha y Alexis llevaron el peso de la conversación, él se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos a algún comentario que le hiciesen. Además de pocas ganas de comer, tenía pocas ganas de hablar.

Ayudó a recoger la mesa y anunció que se iba a su habitación. Se metió en la cama intentando dormir. Estaba cansado, no dormía bien, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y además tenía pesadillas en las que se veía en peligro, y también a su madre, a su hija y a Kate.

Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama y a darle vueltas a la cabeza, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era posible que ella fuese tan rencorosa para no querer volver a verlo con todo lo que había pasado. ¡No!, él la conocía bien y no era así, ¡ella no! seguro que existía algún motivo para que no quisiese verlo, no había más remedio, tenía que haber alguna explicación.

Seguía pensando y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. De pronto se acordó del ordenador y de lo que ella le había dicho. Sintió la necesidad de leerlo, aunque fuese una crítica a su trabajo, pero necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella, aunque fuera de esa manera. La echaba terriblemente de menos.

Estaba en la mesilla de noche. Encendió la luz y el ordenador y esperó impaciente hasta que se abrió el escritorio. Busco el archivo de su última novela de Nikki Heat y fue pasando las páginas hasta llegar a las últimas.

Enseguida se le vino a la vista lo primero que Kate le había escrito:

_"Hola Castle_

_Te preguntarás qué demonios hago con tu ordenador, pues entrometerme en tu vida, como haces tú constantemente en la mía. Pero no creas que te lo reprocho, desde que no estás conmigo me he dado cuenta que realmente me gusta que lo hagas y que te echo mucho de menos, porque ¿sabes una cosa?: Yo también Rick, yo también te quiero. Ahora soy yo la que te pide que no me dejes y que estés donde estés, aguanta porque vamos a encontrarte y a traerte de vuelta a casa. Lamento mucho haberte dicho aquellas palabras horribles de que no quería volver a verte porque no las sentía en absoluto, solo estaba muy enfadada y siento también no haberte dicho que recordaba cuando me dijiste que me querías, tuve miedo. Quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar de Alexis hasta que vuelvas…"_

-¡Lo sabía! – dijo en voz alta – se acuerda de todo lo que le dije. Maldita seas Kate, si tú me quieres como dices aquí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que recordabas? ¿Por qué me tuviste engañado tanto tiempo? Yo te pregunté más de una vez y me dijiste que no te acordabas de nada, ¿Por qué?

Siguió leyendo en un intento de descubrir más:

_"Buenas noches Castle. Aquí estoy otra vez y de nuevo quiero pedirte perdón. Entendería si no quisieras perdonarme, aunque me dolería porque sé que una de las muchas cualidades que tienes es la generosidad. Me siento tan mal, que necesito pedirte perdón una y mil veces más. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, y yo te mentí y te dije que no recordaba nada de cuando me dispararon. Aunque te necesitaba, te aparté de mi lado durante tres meses. Yo llevo unas semanas sin ti y se me están haciendo eternas."_

-Claro que te perdono, al fin y al cabo yo también te oculté que investigaba el caso de tu madre. Pero tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas Kate, de muchas…

_"Espero que donde sea que estés, estés bien y no te hayan hecho mucho daño. Alexis está muy triste pero es una chica fuerte y valiente. Ya está en casa con Martha, regresó hoy de Seattle. Tienes una gran familia que te quiere y te espera Castle y tienes que luchar por ella. Yo también te espero. _

_Llevamos todo el día en comisaría. Ni los chicos ni yo vamos a descansar hasta que te encontremos. Hasta tienes a Gates organizándolo todo y casi sin dormir, luchando y trabajando para que vuelvas. Quien lo iba a decir ¿eh? _

_Estoy cansada y debería intentar dormir algo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, de ser tan terca, de no haber reconocido que te oí ese día cuando me confesaste tu amor, de no haberte dicho que te quiero y sobre todo de no habernos dado una oportunidad."_

-Seguro que todavía estamos a tiempo – pensó.

_"Deseo tanto abrazarte Rick, espero que cuando vuelvas no sea demasiado tarde y sigas queriéndome, porque yo nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Me hubiera gustado tanto decirte esto a ti, y no de esta forma tan impersonal, pero ahora es la única manera que se me ocurre para sentirme más cerca tuya, aunque tú no puedas leerlo. Buenas noches amor"_

Cuando terminó de leer ese trozo, no pudo evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa se le empezara a instalar en la cara, además de sentirse emocionado. Todos habían estado trabajando para encontrarlo, hasta Gates, y Kate volvía a decirle que le quería y además le llamaba amor. Él también deseaba abrazarla.

Volvió a leer:

_"Buenas noches mi amor. Deseo con toda mi alma que estés bien, te echo de menos y a cada día que pasa siento que te quiero un poco más si es posible. No me acostumbro a no tenerte a mi lado, a que no me traigas mi café mañanero, a que no me vuelvas loca con tus absurdas teorías. _

_Ya te echaba de menos en Chicago ¡mira que quitarme de en medio y dedicarte tu solito a investigar todo esto!, pero ¿en qué pensabas?... si, supongo que en protegerme, mi fiel escudero. Nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, y por mi familia. Te quiero Richard Castle, así que vuelve pronto que tenemos que empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos"_

De nuevo le decía que le quería, y que quería que empezaran una nueva vida juntos, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no fue a verlo al hospital? – la verdad es que Castle no entendía nada, así que decidió seguir leyendo.

_"Buenas noches amor, ¿Dónde te tienen? Mientras más miramos todo lo que sea que pueda acercarnos a ti, más enfadada estoy. _

_Si, enfadada contigo por meterte donde no te llaman, este era el caso de mi madre, "mi cruzada personal" y tú me lo quitaste y lo hiciste tuyo. _

_Igual que has hecho con mi corazón Richard Castle, hacerlo tuyo. Te extraño tanto, que me duele._

_Quiero sentirme indignada, pero realmente no puedo, porque a pesar de no haber estado ahí para resolverlo, saber que todo ha terminado me hace sentir tremendamente aliviada. _

_Solo espero que regreses pronto para celebrarlo, celebrar mi libertad, porque gracias a tu intromisión por fin me siento libre para vivir mi vida, nuestra vida."_

Castle no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más emocionado a medida que leía. Aunque seguía sin comprender la actitud de Kate.

Volvió a leer:

_"¡Ay Rick! No me puedo creer que no vaya a verte más. Hoy Gates nos has dicho que el FBI ha encontrado el lugar donde te han tenido encerrado todos estos días, pero que no había ni rastro tuyo, solo la sangre de la pared donde debieron golpearte y por la que se ha podido confirmar que eras tú al que tenían allí. Espero que no te hayan lastimado mucho._

_Me niego a pensar que te hayan hecho algo irremediable. No puedes ni imaginar el mal rato que he pasado cuando he ido a tu casa a contárselo todo a Alexis y Martha. ¡Están destrozadas! Tu hija no ha parado de llorar y tu madre intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero yo sé que está deshecha! _

_¿Y yo? Seguro que te preguntas como estoy yo, y ¿sabes qué?, estoy triste, muy triste, pero sobre todo enfadada conmigo misma, pensar que quizás no vaya a volver a verte, que esas horribles palabras que te dije se hayan cumplido, me dan ganas de gritar y de pegarme cuando pienso que puedo haber perdido la oportunidad de haber estado juntos. _

_Quiero llorar pero no me permito hacerlo, porque sé que si te lloro es como si te diera por perdido para siempre y no quiero, ¿me oyes?, no quiero renunciar a ti y no voy a hacerlo. Voy a seguir buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras Richard Castle, así que estés donde estés procura estar a salvo por que te juro que si te atreves a morirte soy yo la que te mato después._

_Te quiero Rick, nunca me olvides donde sea que estés."_

-¡Vaya! Esto debió ser cuando pensaron que lo habían matado – se dijo para sí mismo. Alexis se lo había contado cuando estaba en el hospital – yo también te quiero y nunca podría olvidarte Kate – dijo en voz baja.

Volvió a retomar la lectura, era evidente que lo había ido escribiendo en distintos días. A ver qué era lo siguiente que ponía.

_"Hoy sin lugar a dudas ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, ¡estás vivo! Cuando Gates me dijo que habían encontrado a alguien que podrías ser tú, salí de la comisaría como una bala, deseando llegar enseguida para poder verte. Y cuando te he visto en el hospital y el médico me dijo que a pesar de todo lo que te han hecho estás bien, he llorado de alegría._

_Saberte a salvo me ha devuelto la tranquilidad. Ahora estás ahí y tu madre y tu hija se encargarán de cuidarte. Quisiera estar contigo, pero siento que no me lo merezco. No sé si cuando despiertes vas a querer verme, así que será mejor esperar a ver como evolucionas. Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo, vi en tu casa toda la investigación que llevaste a cabo y no puedo menos que sentir admiración por lo metódico y bien hecho que está el trabajo. ¡Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho para poder haberte ayudado!, seguro que no hubiese ocurrido nada de esto._

_Pero ya no más reproches Rick, estás bien que es lo más importante, y resolveremos nuestras diferencias, porque voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me perdones, quiero estar contigo, siempre Rick, te quiero y…"_

De nuevo le pedía perdón. Era más que evidente que se sentía muy culpable.

-Claro que te perdono, Kate, ¡cómo no iba a perdonarte! – se dijo cada vez más conmovido por lo que leía – y gracias por perdonarme tú también.

_"¡Hola de nuevo mi vida! Acabo de saber que por fin te has despertado mi bello durmiente. Alexis me llamó para decírmelo pero yo estaba en medio de un interrogatorio y no pude hablar con ella. Me dejó un mensaje y me decía también que te iban a pasar a planta, señal de que te estas recuperando. No sabes qué alegría más grande cuando lo he leído._

_Te echo de menos y quisiera verte, pero creo que es mejor dejar que te recuperes del todo. Si, sé que soy una cobarde y que debería ir y dar la cara, pero ¿Y si ya no me quieres? ¿Y si te has cansado de esperarme?¿Y si ahora eres tú quien no quiere verme a mí? _

_Aquellas horribles palabras de que no quería volver a verte están clavadas en mi cabeza y mi alma y no puedo dejar de culparme por lo diferente que podría haber sido todo si como siempre no hubiese sido tan terca._

_Te quiero Rick, te lo escribo cada noche pero no sé si seré capaz de decírtelo cada día."_

-Nunca podría dejar de quererte Kate, nunca y por supuesto que no me he cansado de esperarte, lo he hecho durante cuatro años y verte era lo que más deseaba del mundo, mi terca y cabezota detective. Y de cobarde nada de nada, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco y yo te adoro.

A estas alturas de la lectura Castle lloraba como un crío, emocionado por las palabras que ella le dedicaba y aliviado porque llegó a pensar que realmente no quería volver a verlo.

_"¡Hola amor! Te preguntarás porque me fui corriendo. No es que no quisiera estar contigo, es que solo de ver cómo me mirabas me entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo allí delante de todos. Me siento tan culpable por todo lo que ha pasado y verte tan triste me hizo sentir aun peor. Sé que todo lo que te ha pasado, todo tu sufrimiento ha sido culpa mía y no estoy muy segura de que me sigas queriendo en tu vida._

_Quise entrar otra vez pero los chicos me dijeron que te habías dormido. Descansa mi vida, te prometo que voy a ser valiente y muy pronto iré a verte, aunque sea de lejos para saber cómo sigues. Te quiero"_

-Si, esto debió ser cuando fue a verlo con Lanie y los chicos y salió de allí corriendo.

Se acordó de lo mal que se sintió cuando ella casi ni lo miró y salió de la habitación. La muy boba no quería llorar delante de nadie, siempre haciéndose la dura y sin querer demostrar que tenía un gran corazón.

_"¡Hola amor!, seguro que te preguntarás que por que no voy a verte. Soy una cobarde y me da miedo enfrentarte. Lanie me ha dicho que le preguntas por mí, pero yo no termino de reunir el valor para decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Solo de pensar que me rechaces, que me digas que te has cansado de esperarme, me provoca tal estado de angustia que ni siquiera soy capaz de dormir por las noches y aquí estoy otra vez a las tantas de la madrugada escribiendo lo que no me siento capaz de decirte._

_Lanie ha vuelto a reñirme hoy, y me ha dado un ultimátum. O voy a verte mañana o reniega de mí como amiga, así que mañana iré al hospital. Ya sé que han pasado muchos días y que seguro estarás pensando lo peor de mí._

_Mañana te devolveré el ordenador, así que esto será lo último que te diga por escrito. Espero reunir el valor suficiente para decirte que te quiero"._

-Esto lo tuvo que escribir anoche – murmuró – no tengas miedo, nunca podría rechazarte, tú eres lo único que deseo en la vida, amor mío.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando terminó. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje al móvil diciéndole que lo había leído todo y que él también la quería, pero a la hora que era, lo único que iba a conseguir era asustarla. Al día siguiente la llamaría y si no volvería a Nueva York aunque fuera andando, porque no quería pasar ni un día más alejado de ella.

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**DOMINGO 26 DE FEBRERO**

Castle se durmió casi al amanecer. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había leído. Mientras en Nueva York Kate se levantaba muy temprano, después de no haber dormido casi nada. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Castle habría por fin leído lo que le escribió. Y si lo había leído que decisión tomaría.

No sabía qué hacer, si esperar o ir directamente a Los Hamptons. Recordó las palabras de Lanie, si él no quería verla se buscaba un hotel y pasaba allí unos días para desconectar de todo.

Preparó una bolsa con algunas cosas, se arregló y salió a buscar el coche. Había memorizado la dirección que le dio Alexis, sabía que le quedaban al menos un par de horas de viaje.

Mientras Kate se dirigía hacia Los Hamptons, Castle se despertaba bien pasado el mediodía, después de haberse dormido tardísimo.

Se despejó un poco y buscó el teléfono. No lo pensó dos veces y marcó el número de Kate, pero le salía la operadora diciéndole que el número al que llamaba estaba apagado o fuera de servicio. Pensó que igual tenía algún caso, aunque era domingo, pero conociéndola sabía que si se le presentaba algo, allí estaría ella al pie del cañón.

Le puso un mensaje diciéndole que había leído las "críticas y anotaciones" al nuevo libro de Nikki Heat y que le gustaría discutirlas con ella.

Después de eso se aseó, aunque todavía no había decidido afeitarse la barba, se puso ropa deportiva y fue a la cocina a desayunar algo, aunque ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Su madre y su hija lo saludaron, preguntándole si había descansado bien. Por primera vez desde que estaba de vuelta, les sonrió al contestarles qué mejor de lo que se esperaba. Se tomó un café y ante la insistencia de su hija que le llevaba preparada la medicación que tenía que tomar, una tostada.

Después de desayunar, les anunció que se iba a dar un paseo por la playa, que necesitaba despejarse, tomar el aire y pensar. Su madre solo le advirtió que se abrigara que hacía fresco.

Se puso una sudadera gruesa con capucha y bajó a la playa a pasear.

Haría unos tres cuartos de hora que salió, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue Alexis quien abrió y saludo con sorpresa y alegría a Kate.

-¡Mira quien ha venido abuela!

-¡Hola querida!, ¿has venido a ver a Richard? – le preguntó Martha mientras la saludaba con un beso.

-Si – contestó Kate – me gustaría hablar con él.

-Está dando un paseo por la playa – le contestó Alexis – hoy se ha levantado bastante animado, no tenemos ni idea de que ha podido pasarle.

Kate quiso pensar que aquel buen estado de ánimo de Castle, era por ella, pero tampoco quería cantar victoria tan pronto.

Alexis la invitó a entrar en la casa.

-Ven, que te digo donde está papá.

Cruzaron el salón hasta una puerta acristalada que daba a un amplio porche de madera. La chica abrió las puertas correderas y precediendo a Kate se asomó a la balaustrada.

-¡Mira!, allí está – le indicó la chica – señalando una lejana figura vestida de oscuro que andaba por la arena. ¿Lo vas a buscar o lo esperas aquí?

-Mejor voy a buscarlo – y diciendo esto bajó a la playa para darle el encuentro y agradeciendo haberse puesto unas zapatillas de deporte.

Estuvo andando un rato intentando alcanzarlo. El día estaba muy nublado y soplaba un viento desagradable. Siguió andando.

A lo lejos Castle iba dándole vueltas a la cabeza de cómo sería la mejor forma de abordar a Kate cuando empezó a notar que el tiempo estaba cambiando. Era evidente que iba a llover, mientras arreciaba el viento el cielo se iba encapotando cada vez más. Decidió volverse, y entonces observó una figura que se acercaba a él, luchando con la fuerte ventolera que se estaba levantando.

La reconoció enseguida, era ella, así que aligeró el paso. Cuando por fin se encontraron, Kate jadeaba por el esfuerzo de andar por la arena y luchar contra el viento, que le revolvía y enredaba el pelo. Intentaba separarlo de la cara, pero realmente el viento era tan fuerte que todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

-Castle, yo quería pedirte… – empezó a decir ella.

Pero él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y no la dejó hablar.

-¡Shhh Kate! lo he leído todo, todo lo que escribiste y si es verdad y sigues pensando lo mismo solo necesito oírtelo decir, por favor dímelo – suplicó.

-Te quiero – le dijo por fin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por toda respuesta le apartó el pelo de la cara, le quitó el dedo que había puesto sobre sus labios y la besó. Fue un beso corto, tierno y suave.

-Otra vez Kate – volvió a pedirle, necesito oírlo otra vez.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – le repetía.

Y por cada Te quiero que ella le decía él le respondía con un beso.

-Yo también te quiero vida mía – le dijo emocionado – he soñado con este momento. Pensé que no querías verme nunca más.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor – lloró ella – nunca jamás me he arrepentido tanto de decir algo.

Sobraban las palabras y empezaron a besarse con verdadera hambre el uno del otro. Estaban tan entregados en sus besos que no notaron que el viento cada vez era más fuerte, estaban tan entusiasmados que empezó a llover de manera torrencial y ellos seguían enfrascados en un beso interminable.

Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron. Se miraron sonriendo mientras el agua les chorreaba por el pelo y la cara. No hacían falta más explicaciones, al fin se habían reencontrado, se querían y cualquier inconveniente lo solucionarían juntos.

-Deberíamos irnos a la casa – dijo él – nos vamos a enfermar.

Y cogiéndola de la mano empezaron a avanzar con bastante dificultad, pues el viento y la lluvia eran cada vez más fuertes y les dificultaba el avance. La arena se les pegaba a la ropa que estaba ya más que empapada. Tardaron un rato pero por fin llegaron a la casa. Allí al resguardo del porche los esperaban unas preocupadas abuela y nieta que suspiraron aliviadas al verlos llegar.

-¡Pero cómo os habéis puesto, estáis chorreando! – exclamó Martha entre aspavientos – con el frío que hace, venga los dos a la ducha, tenéis que entrar en calor y cambiaros de ropa.

Por un momento Kate miró a Martha aterrada pensando en que la mujer estaba insinuando que se diesen una ducha juntos, ella aún no se sentía preparada para esa clase de intimidad.

-¡Vamos Richard! Que estás convaleciente de una neumonía, quítate esa ropa mojada enseguida – y lo empujaba a la habitación – Alexis – dirigiéndose a su nieta – acompaña a Kate al otro baño y búscale ropa seca. ¡Estáis los dos helados!

-¡Madre por favor! – trató de protestar Castle – que ya no soy un niño.

-Deja de protestar y quítate toda esa ropa mojada – le decía Martha de nuevo, mientras entraba con él en el baño.

-¡Mamá! – protestó pues se había ido desnudando y ya solo le quedaban puestos los calzoncillos.

-Richard, por Dios, te he limpiado el culo muchas veces, no vayas a creer que voy a asustarme por vértelo otra vez. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a enfermarte, así que me da igual cómo te pongas.

Por toda respuesta Castle se metió en la ducha y desde dentro sacó una mano con los calzoncillos que estaban empapados como el resto de su ropa.

Por su parte Alexis acompañó a Kate que sin poderlo evitar daba diente con diente. Entraron en un amplio dormitorio que debía ser el de la chica. Abrió una puerta que daba a un baño.

-¡Quítate toda esa ropa mojada!, ¿Has traído para cambiarte? – preguntó Alexis.

-Si, traje algo, pero está en el coche – dijo castañeteando los dientes.

-No importa te dejaré algo mío – dijo la pelirroja – te estará un poco corto, pero al menos estarás seca.

-Gracias Alexis – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí Kate de verdad, me alegro mucho, le has devuelto la alegría a papá.

-Yo también me alegro de haber venido.

-No te entretengo más que te vas a resfriar, cuando te quites eso, dámelo para ponerlo a secar y te dejo ropa encima de la cama.

Kate pasó al baño y empezó a desnudarse. También tenía mojada la ropa interior. Hizo un lío con todo y sacando la mano por la puerta se la dio a Alexis que al verla exclamó.

-Lo mejor será ponerla a lavar, está toda llena de arena.

Se metió en la ducha. No podía evitar sentirse feliz, muy feliz. Se lavó el pelo que estaba sucio y enredado. La verdad es que la ducha caliente le estaba sentando de maravilla.

Se envolvió en una toalla al salir y otra más pequeña se la lió en la cabeza.

Pasó a la habitación y perfectamente doblado encima de la cama había un chándal color berenjena, con sudadera de capucha, una camiseta malva y dentro de un paquetito sin abrir, pues evidentemente estaban sin estrenar unas simpáticas braguitas con estampado de comic. Sonrió pensando que Alexis estaba en todo, porque también le había dejado unos calcetines gordos, de esos con huellas para poder andar descalza.

Se vistió, se secó el pelo todo lo que pudo con la toalla y se lo peinó. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era Alexis que le traía un secador para el pelo y le decía que su abuela les había preparado un remedio anti gripe.

Cuando ya estuvo lista fue a la cocina, allí estaba Rick muy repeinado, le seguía pareciendo raro con barba, pero igualmente estaba atractivo y adorable, con el pelo un poco húmedo y vistiendo también un chándal azul marino.

Él le sonrió al verla llegar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa perdida en sus ojos. Martha interrumpió el romántico momento poniendo delante de cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente y una pastilla blanca, de paracetamol para prevenir un posible resfriado.

-Mientras antes os toméis esto mejor.

Los dos hicieron caso como dos niños obedientes. Alexis llegó en ese momento preparada para salir.

-Vuestra ropa ya está en la lavadora.

-¿A dónde vas?, ¡no irás a salir con el tiempo que hace! – dijo su padre.

-Pues sí que pensábamos salir – contestó Martha – el coche está en el garaje así que no nos mojaremos y de aquí directamente al centro comercial, tiendas, compras, un buen plato de pasta en Gino's y para terminar una sesión de cine.

-¡Ya veo que lo tenías todo planeado! – dijo Castle con ironía.

-Si – dijo su hija – Kate y tú tenéis mucho de qué hablar así que mejor os dejamos tranquilos.

-¡Ah! – dijo Martha – en la nevera hay comida por si entre charla y charla y beso y beso os da hambre – sonriendo abiertamente al ver ruborizarse a Kate – también hay una botella de vino. Que lo paséis bien.

Abuela y nieta se despidieron de ellos dándole un beso a cada uno.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Una vez se hubieron marchado Martha y Alexis el silencio reinó en la cocina.

-Parece que el huracán Martha no ha dejado muchos destrozos – dijo un sonriente Castle.

Por toda respuesta Kate bebió de su taza de chocolate caliente. No comprendía que con la confianza que había llegado a tener con ese hombre que había terminado convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo, ahora le entrase ese tremendo ataque de timidez, sobre todo porque ella nunca había sido una persona tímida.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? – Rick la miraba preocupado mientras le preguntaba.

Ella lo miró y subió una mano para acariciarle la cara. Él subió la suya para tomar la de ella.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos todos estos días y lo mal que me he sentido solo de pensar que lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Kate, en todo caso, culpa mía por meterme donde no me llaman, pero bueno, tú ya sabes como soy.

-Claro que lo sé, eres infantil, inmaduro, egocéntrico, curioso, encantador, desobediente, adorable, generoso, atento, cariñoso…

Mientras ella seguía con sus elogios, él se fue acercando a su boca y susurrando en sus labios, le dijo:

-Disculpa, pero se te ha quedado bigote de chocolate, voy a limpiarlo.

Y sin más preámbulo tomó entre sus labios el labio superior de ella que era el que estaba manchado de chocolate y luego de chuparlo, siguió besándola. Kate por toda respuesta se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de él para estar más cómoda. Se abrazó a su cuello y mientras seguía besándolo sin descanso enredaba las manos en los cabellos de él.

Castle la tomó por la cintura y empezó a acariciarla. Tenía muchas ganas de tocarla, pero tampoco quería apresurarse, así que probó con meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta. Le acariciaba la cintura y los costados.

Su piel era muy suave, pero al llegar al costado izquierdo noto que la piel formaba como un borde duro. Casi al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la cicatriz, ella se puso tensa entre sus brazos y se levantó, apartándose de él.

-Pero, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado y maldiciéndose interiormente por haber metido la pata.

-Nada – dijo ella – es una cicatriz y es muy fea y no quiero que la veas.

-¿Es de cuando te dispararon? – preguntó serio.

-Sí, tengo la que me hizo la bala – y mientras decía eso se tocaba el pecho – y la de la operación para sacarla.

-Si no quieres que la vea, respetaré tu decisión, pero no debes avergonzarte de ellas. En ti no puede haber nada feo, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Feo el socavón que me va a quedar a mí encima de la ceja – dijo él queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, acariciando el apósito que él todavía llevaba puesto.

-Seguro que te hace mucho más atractivo. Será mejor que friegue las tazas.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ya puedo hacerlo yo.

-Quiero hacerlo, no quiero que mi suegra piense que como soy policía, soy un desastre.

-Mi madre nunca pensaría eso de ti – le dijo él mientras se levantaba – ¡ah! y nunca le digas suegra, ya le costó aceptar lo de abuela, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Él la observó mientras que fregaba las tazas, aun le costaba creer que estaba allí con él, que lo quería, y que estaban por empezar una vida juntos. Ella terminó, se secó las manos y se volvió hacia él.

-En vista del tiempo horrible que hace y que no podemos pasear por la playa, voy a enseñarte la casa.

La tomó de la mano y fue mostrándole las distintas habitaciones. Era una casa amplia con una planta baja y una buhardilla. Abajo tenía cuatro dormitorios, con dos cuartos de baño y un bonito salón con vistas al porche y al mar. Se acercaron a una ventana de un lateral y él le indicó que había un jardín con una piscina, pero era tal la cortina de agua que estaba cayendo que no podía verse.

Luego subieron a la buhardilla que era el cuarto principal, pues era una especie de suite, con un dormitorio grande, un vestidor y un baño con jacuzzi.

Después de ver toda la casa se sentaron en el sofá.

-Bueno – dijo ella – creo que nos debemos una charla.

Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y llevándose la mano a la boca, la besó con delicadeza.

Ella lo miró conmovida y empezó a hablar:

-Rick, yo quería pedirte…

Pero él la interrumpió:

-Kate si vas a volver a pedirme perdón quiero que sepas que estás perdonada, aunque no haya nada que perdonar. Solo quiero saber porque no me lo dijiste.

-Por miedo – respondió ella – puro y simple miedo.

-Pero, ¿miedo de que? – preguntó él – no lo entiendo, ¿me tenías miedo a mí?

-Miedo a perderte, Rick – dijo ella suspirando – en estos años que hemos trabajado juntos te has convertido en mi mejor amigo y además me enamoré de ti como nunca me he enamorado de nadie, aunque esto último he tardado mucho en reconocérmelo a mí misma. Solo de pensar en iniciar una relación y que no funcionara y como consecuencia de eso, distanciarnos, me ponía enferma. Fui egoísta, te prefería a mi lado, aunque no tuviésemos nada, que intentar haber tenido algo y perderte. Ya no podría vivir sin ti.

-Cuando me dijiste que no te acordabas de nada de lo que te dije cuando te dispararon me sentí muy mal – dijo triste – y cuando fui a verte y estabas allí con Josh y me dijiste que no querías que fuera a verte me sentí fatal.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Rick – se lamentó ella – pero realmente no estaba preparada para nada, era todo demasiado abrumador.

-Tardaste tres meses en llamarme – le recriminó él dolido.

-Lo sé y lo lamenté a cada momento, pero aun así no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. La muerte de Roy, saber que había estado implicado en el asesinato de mi madre, y para terminar, el disparo, fue demasiado – dijo con amargura – No quería ver a nadie, casi en seguida le dije a Josh que no podíamos seguir juntos, que nuestras vidas seguían rumbos diferentes. Se enfadó un poco, pero creo que en el fondo se sintió liberado. Kate Becket y su complicada vida, son una carga – mientras decía esto se encogía de hombros como dando a entender que era un caso imposible – el único que me aguantó esos días fue mi padre, pobre, estuve de lo más impertinente y él me tuvo mucha paciencia.

-Nunca subestimes el amor de un padre – dijo él – además yo también habría estado ahí para ti, ¡siempre!, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, y lo sabía entonces, pero tenerte cerca, sabiendo tus sentimientos hacia mi… era demasiado, la situación se me escapaba totalmente de las manos, así que hice lo más fácil, te aparté a un lado e intenté seguir con mi vida.

-Tu vida con Josh... – dijo con tono celoso.

-Mira Rick, Josh me gustaba mucho, pero no estaba enamorada, era cómodo estar con él, una relación sin complicaciones, tenías razón, me escondía en relaciones que no me llevaban a nada para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo que sentía hacía ti, ¿estabas celoso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto – dijo triste – detective me has gustado desde el día que te conocí. Eras como un desafío, guapa, inteligente, no eras para nada como las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado, me deslumbraste porque eres extraordinaria.

Ella lo miró con cariño y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Gracias, tú también me gustaste desde el principio – dijo ella un poco cohibida – puedo decir que incluso antes de conocerte ya me gustabas, y ¿sabes? Cuando te conocí es cuando empezaste a atraerme mucho más y no quería reconocerlo, eras tan inmaduro, tan inconsciente, tan sinvergüenza, que sentirme tan atraída por ti, hacía tambalear mis "rectos principios morales" – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal concepto tenías de mí? – preguntó risueño.

-Si, malísimo, pero cuando empecé a conocerte más a fondo en tu faceta de padre y de hijo, sentía como todas mis ideas preconcebidas se iban desmoronando y cada vez me gustabas más, aunque claro yo seguía diciéndome que algo entre nosotros era poco menos que imposible.

-Yo también pensé eso durante mucho tiempo, te veía como alguien inalcanzable – dijo él con un suspiro – además estaba Deming, después Josh, tus relaciones eran serias y estables, no como las mías.

-No le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, pero yo diría más bien aburridas, ¿sabes que dejé a Deming para venirme contigo aquí? – dijo ella – iba a decírtelo justo cuando llegó Gina a recogerte, me quise morir ese día.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con asombro – yo te vi besarte con él y me sentí tan mal que quise poner espacio de por medio, Gina apareció y me fui con ella por despecho, cometiendo así uno de los peores errores de mi vida, nunca tuve que reiniciar una relación con ella, le volví a hacer daño, y ella no se lo merecía.

Seguían con las manos entrelazadas, sentados en el sofá, muy juntos. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-¡Ay Rick!, han pasado tantas cosas, durante mucho tiempo llegué a pensar que algo entre nosotros sería imposible, todo el asunto de la muerte de mi madre y todo lo que llevaba implicado, pensé que nunca se resolvería y que por eso nunca podría estar al cien por cien para ti, como yo quería, así que me conformaba con tu amistad, que ha sido lo más valioso que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Él le tomó la barbilla levantándole la cabeza y dándole un beso le dijo:

-Pero ya terminó todo y vamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos y te juro Kate que nunca te arrepentirás de ello.

-Sé que nunca voy a arrepentirme – y diciendo esto lo agarró por la camiseta y acercándolo a ella empezó a besarlo con entusiasmo a lo que él respondía de igual modo.

Estuvieron así un rato, se besaban, se acariciaban, se miraban a los ojos, volvían a besarse. Era como si no hubiera nada, ni nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no tenían más ganas de hablar de momento, ya tendrían tiempo para hacerlo, ahora solo importaban ellos y su amor y esos deliciosos besos que los dejaban sin aliento.

-¡Te quiero Kate, te quiero mucho! – dijo abrazándola.

-¡Yo también te quiero Rick! – gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-Siempre mi amor, siempre.

El mágico momento fue interrumpido por los gruñidos del estómago de Kate.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Castle con una sonrisa – parece que tenemos hambre, ¿eh?

-Ya lo creo, esta mañana me vine sin desayunar con los nervios de verte y son ya – mirándose el reloj de la muñeca – casi las cuatro de la tarde.

Él se levantó y tomándola de la mano tiró de ella.

-Vamos a preparar algo de comer, no quiero que me detengas por matarte de hambre – y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Como el estómago de Kate no dejaba de rugir, pensaron que en vez de ponerse a cocinar algo, que los iba a entretener mucho, lo mejor era meter una pizza en el horno. Eligieron la de cuatro quesos y mientras se hacía fueron poniendo la mesa.

Rick sacó la botella de vino y también una jarra de agua. Mientras se hacía la pizza ellos aprovechaban para hacerse arrumacos y darse besitos. Eran como dos adolescentes viviendo su primer amor.

Por fin la pizza estaba lista, Rick la sacó. Olía muy bien. El estómago de Kate volvió a rugir.

-¡Vaya! – dijo él – voy a servirte una buena porción porque parece que tienes un león en la barriga.

-Si – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa – estoy hambrienta, la felicidad me ha abierto el apetito.

Cortó la pizza en porciones y colocó dos grandes sobre el plato de ella. Le sirvió una copa de vino y él se sirvió agua.

-¿No tomas vino? – preguntó ella con la boca llena.

-No – dijo él – aún estoy tomando medicación. Me partieron dos costillas de una patada en el costado y además de seguir teniendo que llevar esto – se levantó la camiseta dejando ver una amplia venda elástica que se sujetaba con clips y que le cubría todo el torso – sigo tomando calmantes, porque me sigue doliendo algunas veces.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto – dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos – ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te encuentras después de tu secuestro.

Él le tomo la mano y se la llevó a los labios besándola:

-Ni una lágrima más Katherine Becket, ya hemos llorado bastante. A partir de ahora solo va a haber risas y alegría en nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y el continuó hablando.

-Después de comer seguiremos conversando y te contaré como me fue, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y toda una vida para hacerlo.

Ambos comieron con apetito, Kate más que Rick que se quedó satisfecho con un par de porciones pequeñas, mientras ella volvía a repetir. Cuando terminaron él sacó un resto de tarta de chocolate de la nevera y se lo puso delante.

-¿Te apetece? – le dijo sonriendo.

-Solo si tú me ayudas – dijo ella que había observado lo poco que él había comido.

-No tengo muchas ganas – le dijo mientras se tomaba las pastillas ayudado de un buche de agua.

-Me doy cuenta que no me comes nada – le dijo ella en tono de cariñoso reproche.

-No tengo mucha hambre últimamente, Alexis dice que debería estar hambriento y ponerme al día por todo el tiempo que estuve sin comer, pero la verdad es que no me apetece mucho.

-¿Y si yo te lo doy? – dijo ella en tono seductor.

-De veras Kate, no insistas que no tengo ganas.

Ella no le hizo caso, cortó un trozo del pastel con la cuchara y se lo acercó a la boca.

-Por cada trozo que te comas tendrás un premio como este – y lo besó en los labios.

Él sonrió, sí que era terca su inspectora, sabía que hasta que no se comiera algo no lo iba a dejar, así que abrió la boca y se comió el trozo que estaba en la cucharilla. Cuando le retiró la cucharilla de la boca, se la llevó a la suya para terminar de rebañar los restos de chocolate que él había dejado. Después se le acercó y lo besó. El siguiente trozo fue para ella.

-¿Puedo yo también darte el mismo premio por cada trozo que te comas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Por supuesto – dijo ella.

Y así entre beso y beso se acabaron la tarta entre los dos. Una vez que terminaron de comer y de besarse, Kate se levantó y empezó a recogerlo todo.

-Ahora me toca fregar a mí – dijo él.

-De eso nada tú has hecho la comida, así que yo recojo – dijo ella tajante – solo son unos platos y copas.

-Pero si solo he metido la pizza en el horno – protestó.

-Pero estas convaleciente y voy a cuidarte y a darte mimos para que te cures pronto, así que vete al sofá, que en seguida estoy contigo, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Se fue obedientemente al salón. Hacía frío y mucha humedad, así que decidió encender la chimenea. Se acomodó en la chaise longue y desde allí se dedicó a mirarla. La cocina estaba unida al salón por una barra americana, por lo que podía seguir sus movimientos mientras ella trajinaba fregando los platos y recogiendo la mesa.

Se desenvolvía por allí como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Solo llevaban un día juntos, y Rick ya sabía que eso era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Le pesaban los párpados. Las pastillas para el dolor le daban sueño, así que pensando en ella y en cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora se quedó dormido.

Cuando terminó de recoger se dirigió al sofá y no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura al verlo profundamente dormido. Por suerte la chaise longue era lo bastante amplia para que cupieran los dos, así que se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza junto a la de él y empezó a observarlo. Estaba atractivo con barba, pero le gustaba más sin ella, así que ya vería como le convencía para que se la afeitase.

Siempre había fantaseado con cómo se sentiría acariciándole la cara, así que suavemente tratando de no despertarlo empezó a pasar el dedo por el contorno de su nariz, sus parpados, sus labios. No pudo resistir la tentación, se incorporó un poco y empezó a besarlo por toda la cara, suavecito, como respuesta él emitió un par de suspiros satisfechos.

Se dedicó a sus labios, empezó a besarlos, en sueños él le respondía con suaves gemidos. Decidió dejarlo descansar, ella también lo necesitaba, así que levantando el brazo de él se lo pasó por encima de sus hombros y se acercó abrazándolo. Se fue dejando caer con cuidado sobre su costado y pendiente de si se quejaba, pero por toda respuesta apretó el abrazó y la atrajo hacia él.

Al ver que no se quejaba, acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, la mano cruzada sobre su vientre y la pierna por encima de las de él, como si no quisiera que se le escapase.

Estaba comodísima, suspiró con satisfacción y volvió a deleitarse en la contemplación de su rostro. Poco a poco ella también se fue quedando dormida.

Castle se despertó, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba durmiendo. Lo último que recordaba era a Kate recogiendo la cocina y a él mirando embobado lo bonita que era. La notó dormir entre sus brazos y sonrió, se acercó a ella y le besó el pelo. Volvió a sonreír porque no olía a cerezas, como era habitual en ella sino a vainilla, como Alexis. La abrazó y tomando la mano que ella tenía sobre su vientre, empezó a basarla con delicadeza, dedo por dedo.

Ella suspiró y lo llamó:

-¿Rick?

-Sigue durmiendo amor, descansa, creo que yo dormiré otro rato. Se está tan bien así.

-Deberíamos seguir hablando ¡Ahhh! – bostezó.

-Tenemos toda la vida para hablarnos, cielo, los dos estamos cansados y nos merecemos esta siesta – volvió a besarla.

Ella se relajó de nuevo en sus brazos y él volvió a dormirse.

El olor del café la despertó. Se estiró y observó que Rick ya no estaba con ella sino en la cocina y que había puesto la cafetera. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él que abrió los brazos para recibirla.

Mientras el café terminaba de hacerse se dieron otra sesión de besos. Sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una danza salvaje, descansaban un momento para tomar aire y seguían besándose con pasión. Tenían que ponerse al día de tanto tiempo deseándose y conteniéndose.

Él la tenía abrazada mientras ella agarrada de su cuello, se le pegaba como una lapa. Era tal el ansia que tenían el uno del otro, que era como si no pudieran separarse.

Rick no pudo evitar quejarse en uno de los achuchones que Kate le dio. Ella se apartó en seguida.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que no – le sonrió al contestarle, pero todavía me molestan un poco las costillas.

-Y yo como una bruta espachurrándote todo – se lamentó ella.

-Me encanta que me espachurres, en cuanto me recupere del todo, vamos a estar todo el día espachurrándonos. ¿Un café?

-Claro.

Le sirvió una taza y luego sirvió otra para él. Se sentaron a tomárselo en la barra de la cocina. Ella le tomó la mano y mirándolo a los ojos le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo empezaste a investigar por tu cuenta?

-Cuando estabas en el hospital – le dijo serio – nunca me he sentido más culpable en toda mi vida.

-Culpable, ¿de qué? y ¿Por qué?

-Fui yo quien empezó a hurgar en el caso de tu madre, me pediste expresamente que no lo hiciera y como siempre, fui un prepotente y aproveché mi amistad con el forense para que revisara la autopsia – se lamentó él – a partir de mi intromisión todo se desencadenó.

-Todo no – le aclaró ella – Ranglan me llamó a mí, aunque no hubieras intervenido con anterioridad, esa llamada ya me habría puesto a trabajar en eso. No es tuya la culpa Rick, fue un cúmulo de circunstancias, y gracias a ti y a tu dedicación a la hora de investigar está todo terminado.

-Aun así me sigo sintiendo culpable – suspiró él – vi algo raro en el cementerio, vi un destello, algo que brillaba. Tardé en reaccionar Kate, tendría que haber actuado antes y haberte apartado de la bala y…

-Me volviste a salvar la vida Rick, otra vez…

Él la miró sin comprender.

-El médico me dijo que si no me hubieras apartado la bala hubiese ido directa al corazón y habría muerto en el acto. Esa pequeña fracción de segundos me salvó la vida. Gracias.

-Nunca me dijiste nada.

-Recuerda que no me acordaba – dijo ella sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

-Es verdad – le sonrió él intentando distender el ambiente – no recordaba tu periodo de amnesia selectiva.

-Siento no habértelo dicho, de verdad, pero ya te he explicado cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Fui egoísta porque no me puse en tu lugar y no te pregunté nunca como estabas y como te sentías.

-Jamás he pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida – dijo él con un susurro – cuando te llevaron a la ambulancia, toda llena de sangre entraste en parada, Lanie empezó la reanimación, entró contigo al hospital subida en la camilla dándote masaje en el corazón. Pensé que no volvería a verte con vida.

-Lanie me contó algo de eso – dijo ella conmovida.

-Es por eso que no te dije nada cuando me llamó un desconocido que solo me dijo que era amigo de Montgomery y que teníamos que hablar sobre ti, que él le debía la vida a Montgomery y que le había mandado unos papeles que si salían a la luz perjudicaría a gente muy poderosa – le dijo muy serio – Montgomery los usaba como amenaza para impedir que su familia sufriera algún daño, tu seguridad también entraba en el trato.

-No lo entiendo, si Roy velaba por mi seguridad, ¿Por qué me dispararon? – preguntó Kate confusa.

-Ese hombre no recibió los papeles hasta después del tiroteo. Me dijo que estarías a salvo con una condición, no deberías investigar el caso porque si lo hacías no podría garantizar tu seguridad, si investigabas te matarían. No lo pensé dos veces, sabía que si te lo contaba te meterías de lleno en la línea de fuego, por eso te desvié del caso y te pedí que le dieras tiempo, sabía que podría convencerte, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño de nuevo, no podía verte morir otra vez, Kate – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Rick! – dijo ella conmovida – debiste decírmelo.

-No podía Kate, no podía ponerte en peligro, prefería que me odiaras, que no quisieras volver a verme, como me dijiste, pero que estuvieras viva.

-Cuando estuve en tu casa para ver si había algo que pudiera ayudar a encontrarte, Alexis me enseñó tu pizarra y toda la investigación que llevaste a cabo – dijo ella – era increíble, Rick. En ese momento pensé que si alguna vez te cansabas de escribir podrías dedicarte a la investigación, no faltaba un detalle, todo tan organizado, tan cuidadoso.

-Cualquier despiste, cualquier cosa que se me pasase por alto, podía poner en peligro tu vida. Es por eso que fui tan cuidadoso, no podía dejar nada sin mirar.

-Cuando me enfadé contigo, fui a hablar con Lanie y me dijo que lo que habías hecho por mí era la mayor prueba de amor que podrían haberme hecho y tenía razón, luego lo entendí todo. Gracias mi amor, por investigar por mí y por cuidar de mi vida, no me hubiera gustado perderme esto.

Y acercándose a él, lo besó y lo abrazó cono cuidado esta vez de no apretarle mucho.

-Espero que ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, ya nada se interponga entre nosotros – dijo él – ahora que sé lo que es tenerte conmigo, no soportaría perderte.

-Ya no más mentiras – dijo ella – lo hablaremos todo y lo resolveremos juntos, yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte ahora que te tengo.

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita? – le dijo él.

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de todo.

Poco a poco cayendo la noche y se acercaba la hora de cenar. A Rick le llegó un mensaje de Alexis avisándole para que no prepararan cena, que ya la llevaban ellas. Así que se pusieron a poner la mesa, esperando que llegaran las otras dos mujeres importantes en la vida de Rick.

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Ya todo estaba listo cuando llegaron abuela y nieta con la comida preparada y otras bolsas que delataban que no habían perdido el tiempo en su jornada de compras.

Alexis sabiendo el gusto de Kate por la comida china, había acudido a un selecto restaurante oriental del centro comercial y traía una variedad de todas las especialidades del lugar.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, así que empezaron a servir los distintos alimentos. Las dos habían observado las sonrisas y gestos relajados de la pareja, así que sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que habría pasado, las dos dedujeron que el día había sido provechoso.

Empezaron a comer con apetito, mientras Alexis llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación y hablaba de cómo habían pasado el día en el centro comercial. Les contó sobre las compras que habían hecho, más numerosas por parte de Martha que de ella, lo que hizo que Rick mirara a su madre con cara de enfado ante la amplia sonrisa de Kate.

También les contaron lo buena que estaba la pasta en Gino's y lo divertida que había sido la película.

-Me alegra mucho que os hayáis divertido tanto a mi costa – dijo Castle con falso tono de reproche.

-No te quejes tanto papá – replicó Alexis sonriente – no te hemos saqueado todas las cuentas, todavía te queda algo para mantenerte.

-Gracias hija, por pensar en el bienestar de tu padre.

-Por cierto Kate, ¿tienes que volver mañana a la ciudad o vas a quedarte unos días? – preguntó Alexis, mientras Rick miraba a Becket con interés esperando una respuesta.

-Me han dado unos días libres que me debían, así que no tengo que volver a la comisaría hasta la semana que viene.

-Estupendo – dijo Martha – supongo que pasarás esos días aquí con Rick, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, si – dijo ella un poco azorada ante tantas preguntas – si no os importa.

-Por favor, Kate – dijo Rick – te vas a poner con esos miramientos, después de todo lo que nos hemos dicho. No sabía que tenías tantos días libres, yo pensaba volverme a Nueva York contigo, así que tú decides donde prefieres pasar tus días libres.

-Yo quisiera quedarme aquí – dijo sin dudarlo – estoy cansada, han sido unos días muy duros y me apetece relajarme y la tranquilidad de la playa.

-Pues entonces nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Rick – esperemos que al menos el tiempo cambie y deje de llover.

-Bueno – dijo Martha – si Kate se va a quedar contigo, nosotras nos volvemos a Nueva York, yo tengo asuntos pendientes en la escuela de teatro…

-Y yo quiero seguir trabajando con la doctora Parish – dijo Alexis.

-Pero, ¿no habíais venido para acompañarme? – protestó Rick.

-Más que venir a acompañarte, te trajimos a la fuerza – le recordó Martha – para que te diera el aire, pero como ya no vas a estar solo, mejor os dejamos, así estaréis más tranquilos.

-¿Y cuándo pensáis abandonarme, ingratas? – dijo Rick con tono melodramático.

-Papá no te pongas dramático, que con la abuela ya tenemos la faceta actoral cubierta – dijo Alexis con sonrisa pícara – vas a estar muy bien acompañado y no vas a necesitarnos estos días, seguro que te acabaríamos molestando.

-Vosotras nunca me molestáis, bueno tu un poco sí – dijo mirando a su madre.

-Rick – le riñó Kate que asistía entre asombrada y divertida a la conversación familiar – como le dices eso a Martha.

-No te preocupes hija, ya estoy acostumbrada – dijo Martha con una sonrisa – pero que sepas Richard que una de las obligaciones de una madre es ser molesta, si es por el bien de su hijo – dijo muy digna.

-Lo sé mamá – dijo él, acercándose a besar a su madre en la mejilla – ya sabes que no hablo en serio.

-Claro que sí, hijo – dijo mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla.

-Al final no habéis dicho cuando os marcháis.

-Mañana por la mañana – dijo Martha – a primera hora traerán una compra que hicimos en el supermercado para llenaros la despensa y nos iremos a media mañana.

Terminaron de comer de manera relajada. Kate se sentía tremendamente a gusto con esa familia, que ya consideraba como suya. Después de tomar el postre, compuesto por un surtido de helados, tanto Martha como Alexis dijeron que se iban a preparar el equipaje.

Rick se asomó a la ventana y viendo que había dejado de llover, le sugirió a Kate que salieran a coger su bolsa del coche. Salieron al patio exterior, la noche estaba muy fría después de tanta lluvia, aunque había amainado el viento.

Entraron deprisa buscando el calor del hogar. Sin decir palabra, Rick la precedió hasta uno de los dormitorios de la planta baja.

-Hay que poner sábanas en la cama, ¿me ayudas? – le preguntó.

-¿Voy a dormir aquí? – preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

-Dormirás donde tú quieras – dijo él – mi dormitorio es el de arriba, pero entiendo que quizás sea demasiado pronto para dormir juntos, así que vamos a preparar este, ¿te parece?

-Me parece – sonrió ella – gracias por darme tiempo Rick, ya sabes que esto me cuesta.

-A mí también me cuesta Kate, quiero ir despacio, no es que no me muera por estar contigo, pero ahora mismo no me encuentro físicamente recuperado del todo y esta relación es tan importante para mí, que no quiero estropearlo, así que yo también necesito tiempo, dejemos que las cosas fluyan.

-Se dirigió a un armario del pasillo y sacó de dentro un juego de sábanas limpias, que pusieron entre los dos. Sin saberlo ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en esas pequeñas tareas cotidianas que se hacen en una casa y en lo a gusto que se sentían juntos.

-¿Quieres irte a dormir ya o prefieres hacer otra cosa? – le preguntó él.

-Sueño no tengo, después de la siesta – dijo ella, que además no le apetecía separarse ya de él hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Vemos una película? – y la cogió de la mano para llevarla al salón.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, él le dio el mando de la tele para que eligiera el canal. Empezó a pasar canales hasta que llegó a una cadena que empezaba a emitir un clásico en blanco y negro protagonizado por Spencer Tracy y Katharine Hepburn, llamada "La costilla de Adán", ambos la habían visto varias veces, pero era una película muy divertida de esas que nunca te cansas de ver.

Se enfrascaron en el argumento de la película, estaban los dos sentados con los pies levantados sobre un gran escabel y cogidos de la mano, pero Rick terminó pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, que se acomodó gustosa sobre él.

No se dieron cuenta que llegaba Alexis hasta que la oyeron tararear "Mi fiel Amanda", que era la canción que salía en la película y se sentó al otro lado de su padre, contenta al ver lo felices que parecían los dos.

Rick subió el otro brazo para pasarlo por encima de los hombros de su hija, que también se acomodó sobre él, aceptando el abrazo.

Cuando terminó la película ya era tarde, y decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir, Rick dijo que iba a beber agua y a tomarse las pastillas, mientras Alexis acompañaba a Kate a su habitación.

-Muchas gracias Kate – le dijo la chica cuando ya estuvieron dentro.

-Gracias, ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kate con extrañeza.

-Por hacer feliz a mi padre – dijo algo ruborizada – y perdóname por haber sido tan torpe y no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Alexis, de verdad, ya todo está bien, tu padre también me hace feliz a mí.

-Creía odiarte después de que te dispararan y de que ese hombre llamara a papá para decirle que te apartara de la investigación – dijo apurada – pero no lo sentía de verdad, solo que me enfadé contigo porque sentía que ponías en peligro la vida de mi padre, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he admirado mucho, y que ya me he dado cuenta de que lo vuestro es bien serio, así que de verdad me alegro mucho por los dos.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad – dijo Kate emocionada – y no te preocupes, yo también me habría sentido como tú si alguien pusiera en peligro la vida de un ser querido, no tienes de que disculparte.

Se dieron un abrazo y en ese momento llegó Castle, que se emocionó al verlas así. Ellas no notaron su presencia, hasta que él se sumó al abrazo abarcándolas a las dos con sus amplios brazos y diciéndoles:

-Yo también os quiero mucho a las dos, pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

La lluvia volvió a caer con fuerza durante la noche. Rick y Kate, cada uno en su cama no podían dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Los dos estaban dichosos pensando en esa nueva vida junta que se les presentaba por delante, aunque también tenían miedo a meter la pata y echarlo todo a perder.

Kate estaba agotada y poco a poco y arrullada por el ruido de la lluvia se fue quedando dormida.

Rick, como era habitual desde que había sido liberado, cayó en un sopor producto de las pastillas, no solo los calmantes para el dolor, sino un tranquilizante que le habían recetado para sus terrores nocturnos. Y es cada vez que se dormía, tenía horribles pesadillas sobre su encierro, su familia y Kate en peligro por culpa de Graham , y toda la información que había ido recopilando en su investigación y que todavía seguía en su cabeza, se manifestaba en forma de sueños bastantes perturbadores.

Su madre le había recomendado que visitara a un especialista que le ayudara, pero él, terco como era, no quería ni oír hablar de ir a un loquero, pensaba que ya se le quitarían esos miedos.

Así que como cada noche se despertó sudoroso entre desagradables sueños, pero entonces recordó que tanto Kate, como Alexis y su madre estaban las tres a salvo en la casa y eso le tranquilizó bastante, así que volvió a conciliar el sueño.

**LUNES 27 DE FEBRERO**

Cuando se despertó ya era de día. Se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Después de asearse bajó a la cocina donde sus tres mujeres charlaban animadamente mientras se hacía el café y Alexis preparaba tortitas.

-Buenos días – dijo sonriente mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a cada una de ellas – ¿habéis descansado bien?

-Muy bien – le contestó su hija, que empezaba a repartir tortitas en los platos – ¿Y tú?

-Bien también – dijo sin dar más explicaciones, aunque Martha que tenía muy buen oído y era de sueño bastante ligero lo miró con suspicacia pues lo había escuchado quejarse como otras muchas noches.

Desayunaron con apetito y cuando Alexis se encargaba de recoger las tazas y los platos, llamaron a la puerta. Era el servicio de reparto del supermercado que traía la compra que Martha había hecho el día anterior. Entre las tres lo organizaron todo y cuando terminaron es cuando Martha anunció que se iban ya para la ciudad. El tiempo les estaba dando una tregua y el día se presentaba nublado, aunque de momento sin previsiones de lluvia por lo que abuela y nieta decidieron que cuanto antes salieran, mucho mejor.

Salieron a la rotonda de entrada para despedirse de ellas y desearles buen viaje, y Kate aprovechó para meter su coche en el garaje.

Cuando entraron en la casa y se vieron los dos solos se quedaron un tanto azorados, como no sabiendo que hacer, situación que Rick solucionó de momento, cuando cogiéndola de la mano tiró de ella y la acercó para abrazarla y besarla.

-Ya echaba de menos tus besos inspectora – le decía mientras le besaba.

-Yo también los echaba de menos chico escritor – le respondió ella sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le preguntó él educado.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué es lo que más me apetece hacer ahora? – preguntó ella con mirada pícara.

-Pues sí – dijo él sin tener muy claro por donde le iba a salir ella.

-Lo que de verdad me apetece es sentarme contigo en ese sofá tan cómodo que tienes y que nos besemos hasta que nos falte el aliento – dijo ella de un tirón y sonrojándose un poco – después si quieres podemos bajar a dar un paseo por la playa antes del almuerzo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, inspectora Becket, han sido años deseando besar sus labios y si usted se me ofrece de esa manera no puedo negarme.

Y se empezaron a besar incluso antes de llegar al sofá, al que terminaron cayendo riéndose uno encima del otro, aunque Rick también se quejó cuando su inspectora favorita le clavó un codo en las costillas.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo apurada – he vuelto a hacerte daño.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, ven aquí – y la atrajo hacia él para seguir besándose.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que tuvieron que parar. Se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Kate pensaba en lo bien y lo segura que se sentía con ese hombre y en cómo le había cambiado la vida en unas horas. Rick no dejaba de dar gracias al cielo por tenerla con él entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje a Chicago? – preguntó él de pronto, por decir algo.

-Aburrido – dijo ella – realmente no había un caso, así que me tenían allí entretenida para hacerme creer que estaba trabajando en algo importante, nunca pensé que Gates se implicara tanto en esto.

-Ni yo, no veas que sorpresa cuando me dijo la relación que la unía a Montgomery – dijo él.

-Cuando volví a Nueva York y Ryan me lo contó todo, que os había estado ayudando a Gates, al agente Smith y a ti, casi no podía creérmelo, yo aburriéndome en Chicago y mientras tú te dedicabas a divertirte por ahí buscando a los malos y siendo un héroe – dijo sonriente.

-No me divertí Kate – dijo muy serio – y tampoco soy un héroe.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara.

-Solo bromeaba, pero sigo pensando que eres muy valiente y para mí si eres un héroe.

-No, no lo soy, pasé mucho miedo y mucho frío – dijo con un suspiro – Kate, me meé encima más de una vez – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Por Dios Rick – se indignó ella – vi las fotos del lugar donde te tuvieron retenido y los grilletes con los que te tuvieron esposado de pies y manos, es normal que te hicieras tus necesidades encima, no creo que pudieras levantar la mano para pedir permiso para salir al baño, eso no te hace menos valiente.

-Eran dos tíos enormes – siguió recordando él con la mirada un poco perdida, mientras ella lo dejaba hablar pues sospechaba que era la primer vez que él hablaba de su cautiverio – uno parecía un vikingo, con el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, y esa coleta y las barbas, aunque parezca ridículo, no podía dejar de imaginarlo con un casco con cuernos.

Ella volvió a echarse sobre él que la abrazó mientras seguía hablando.

-El otro tipo era como un gorila gigante, calvo con dos orejas enormes y redondas a cada lado de su inmensa cabeza, pegaba fuerte, fue quien me pateó las costillas y me golpeó contra la pared varias veces.

-Rick no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres – dijo ella queriendo evitar el sufrimiento que veía en sus ojos.

Pero él seguía hablando.

-Me echaban cubos de agua fría para espabilarme – se estremeció – nunca he pasado más frío en toda mi vida.

-Ya nunca más tendrás frío mi amor – dijo ella apretándose contra él en un intento de darle calor.

-Sabía que tú estabas a salvo en Chicago y eso me tranquilizaba, pero Alexis estaba sola en la ciudad y me aterraba pensar que fueran a casa y le hicieran daño.

-Alexis es una chica muy lista – dijo Kate – me llamó enseguida que sospechó que te había pasado algo, y aunque yo no pude hacerme cargo de ella por estar fuera de la ciudad, llamé a Lanie que en seguida fue a buscarla.

-Tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas a la doctora Parish – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y pensando en que debería hacerle un regalo a Lanie, que se lo había ganado – no solo por cuidar de mi niña sino por darte tan buenos consejos.

-Sí que es buena consejera mi amiga – sonrió – sí que lo es.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa? – le preguntó Rick.

-Mucho, ayer con la lluvia y las prisas por verte no pude disfrutar de ella.

-Pues vamos, coge algo con que abrigarte, tiene que hacer frío.

Bajaron a la playa y estuvieron paseando cogidos de la mano, durante más de dos horas. El día estaba muy nublado y parecía que volvería a llover.

Rick le señalaba las distintas casas que veían y le iba indicando a quien pertenecían. Muchas eran de millonarios de la gran manzana, aunque también vieron algunas casas de actores.

-¡Vaya! – dijo ella con sorna – ya veo que te codeas con lo más selecto de la zona. Aquí el concepto "casa en la playa" se desvirtúa totalmente, algunas parecen mansiones o palacios.

-Que te creías inspectora, soy un hombre con mucho glamour – y mientras le decía esto con una amplia sonrisa, se acercaba y la besaba en los labios – aunque mi casa como has visto es bastante modesta en comparación con lo que hay por aquí. A partir de ahora tú también podrás relacionarte con lo más chic y exclusivo del lugar – dijo con falso tono afectado.

-¡Ay Ricky! – dijo ella poniendo tono de pija tonta – ya sabes que codearme con la jet es lo que más me ilusiona de todo, ¡es total!

Él no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la interpretación que había hecho.

-Espero que nunca se te suba el glamour a la cabeza – y se paró para abrazarla y besarla – no soportaría que te convirtieras en una ricachona engreída y tonta. Te quiero tal y como eres inspectora, gracias por no cambiar, sigue siendo siempre así, tan maravillosa y tan extraordinaria.

Ella le respondió gustosa al beso.

-Ya sabes que nunca podría ser tan snob y tan superficial, por eso me enamoré de ti, porque fui capaz de descubrir al verdadero y autentico Richard Castle, detrás de esa imagen de inmadurez que das en un principio. Tú también eres extraordinario – y ahora fue ella quien le besó a él.

-Si mejora el tiempo te voy a llevar al pueblo más cercano, ya verás que tiendas, y lo bonito que es el puerto con todos esos yates.

-Yendo contigo, me da igual donde vayamos – dijo ella mimosa – pero ahora mismo mi estómago está volviendo a protestar, no sé qué me pasa, pero desde que estoy aquí se me ha abierto el apetito.

-Volvamos entonces, a ver que podemos preparar de entre toda esa cantidad ingente de comida que mi madre ha comprado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Prepararon juntos un risotto con verduras. Los dos se daban buena maña en la cocina, así que mientras que pelaban y picaban los diferentes avíos, seguían charlando de mil y una cosas y contándose distintas anécdotas.

Decidieron comer en la cocina, era una estancia muy cómoda y acogedora, y como el resto de las dependencias de la casa tenía amplios ventanales al exterior, concretamente a un lateral de la casa. A lo lejos se veía una mansión, al lado de la cual la casa de Castle parecía una cabaña.

Rick había comentado durante el paseo, que era de un conocido productor cinematográfico.

Mientras comían le llegó a Castle un mensaje de Alexis, comunicándole que ya estaban las dos sanas y salvas en Nueva York.

Terminaron y tal como habían hecho con la preparación de la comida, recogieron todo entre los dos, terminando así antes.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? – preguntó Castle que miraba por la ventana como cada vez se iba nublando más.

-Pues la verdad es que después de la caminata de esta mañana y el almuerzo tan sabroso, me apetece un ratito de sofá – dijo ella reprimiendo un bostezo – ¿ponemos una peli?

-Como quieras, en el mueble debajo de la tele hay algunas y si no podemos buscar en algún canal.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y abriendo el mueble, empezó a ojear las películas que allí había. Sonó el teléfono de Castle y este lo cogió, sin mirar quien era y sorprendiéndose al escuchar a Esposito al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tío? – le preguntó su amigo – he llamado a tu casa y tu hija me dijo que estabas pasando unos días de reposo en tu casa de Los Hamptons, desde luego siempre ha habido clases – dijo con cierto tono de recochineo.

-¡Hola Javier! Estoy bastante mejor, gracias por llamarme y preguntar – dijo Castle por toda respuesta y llamando la atención de Becket, que se acercó curiosa al saber quién era el que llamaba.

-En verdad no solo te llamaba para eso – le dijo ya más serio – verás, hemos detenido a dos tipos y estamos casi seguros que son los que te secuestraron.

-¡Vaya! – respondió escuetamente.

-Los hemos cogido con una furgoneta robada y concuerdan con la descripción que nos dio la señora Potter.

-¿La señora Potter? – preguntó confuso – ¿la madre de Harry Potter?

Kate que había estado escuchando la conversación con el beneplácito de Rick, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al oír la respuesta de él.

-Oye tío – preguntó Esposito un poco mosqueado – ¿estás con alguien?

Kate le hizo señas apurada para que no descubriera que era ella la que estaba con él.

-Bueno, esto, verás… – titubeó al no saber que decir – estoy con una amiga.

-Perdona si te he molestado – dijo el policía con cierto tono enfadado – no sé si sabes que Becket se ha ido unos días de permiso, necesitaba descansar después de todo esto.

-¡Vaya lo siento! – dijo Rick que sonrió al darse cuenta de la prueba de lealtad de Esposito con Becket – espero que se encuentre bien.

-Seguro que no tan bien como tú. Bueno tío, a lo que íbamos – le cortó seco el policía – la señora Potter es la ancianita con la que hablabas en aquel callejón justo antes de que te secuestraran. Ella nos dio una descripción de los tipos bastante detallada aunque solo los vio de espaldas. Así que sería conveniente que tú los identificaras.

-¿Tengo que volver a Nueva York para identificarlos? – preguntó contrariado pues no le apetecía volver en ese momento.

-No creo que haga falta, tenemos suficiente para tenerlos encerrados durante una temporada, pero de todas formas voy a mandarte sus fotos al correo y ya me dices si son o no.

-Vale y gracias por no hacerme volver, todavía no me encuentro recuperado del todo.

-Pues que te recuperes pronto, ya nos veremos – le dijo en un tono algo seco, pues realmente creía que Castle estaba allí con alguna de sus amiguitas y eso le había molestado bastante.

Y sin más colgó el teléfono. Castle la miró risueño.

-Creo que a Javier le ha fastidiado que este aquí con una amiga.

-Habrá pensado que soy una de tus amiguitas, pero no sé por qué tiene que molestarse – dijo ella dudosa.

-Supongo que por lealtad a ti – le aclaró él.

-Pues no tiene razón, se supone que él no sabe que estamos juntos.

-Ya, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, así que seguro que habrá pensado que te estoy siendo infiel o algo parecido.

-Ya me encargaré yo de que no me seas infiel – dijo ella con tono de regaño, mientras le daba golpecitos con el dedo en el hombro.

-No tengo ningún interés en serte infiel – y la abrazó – me es imposible pensar en nadie más si tú estás conmigo, teniéndote no necesito nada más.

-Yo tampoco necesito nada más – dijo ella apretando el abrazo – voy a seguir buscando una peli para ver.

-Y yo voy a conectar el ordenador, a ver si Javier, el defensor de tu honor – dijo con sorna – me manda las fotos.

Y cada uno fue a hacer lo que había dicho. Kate había elegido una película de acción y mientras la ponía, Rick encendía el portátil.

Al encenderlo recordó todo lo que ella le había escrito y sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó – pareces contento.

-Y lo estoy, al ver el ordenador he recordado todo lo que sentí al leer lo que me habías escrito, estaba tan triste pensando que no querías verme nunca más y que te habías hartado de mí, que no quería hablar con nadie, pero como me dijiste que habías hecho anotaciones al libro, me dio curiosidad y menos mal, porque me entró una alegría y una tranquilidad, al saber que me querías. Llegué a pensar que no sentías por mí, lo mismo que yo sentía por ti, y la verdad es que se me hacía insoportable.

-Y yo sintiéndome culpable y sin atreverme a hablar contigo.

-Que tontos fuimos, a partir de ahora cada vez que tengamos una duda o problema, tenemos que hablarlo, Kate, nada de rodeos y pensar cosas que no son – dijo él serio – la verdad siempre por delante.

Por toda respuesta ella le abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Te quiero Rick, no voy a cansarme de decírtelo, hubiera querido decirte todas esas cosas que te escribí, así que ahora no vas a poder callarme.

-No quiero que te calles, quiero que siempre me digas lo que sientes.

Y abrazados pusieron la tele para ver la película que Kate había elegido. Al rato, sonó el aviso de que había un mensaje de correo nuevo. Pararon la película para ver que era y comprobaron que venía de la comisaría. Rick descargó las fotos de los dos tipos que lo secuestraron, porque eran ellos, Thor Lundgren de ascendencia sueca y Connor Mason, alias Bull.

-¿Son ellos? – le preguntó Kate.

-Los mismos – respondió con cara de asco – "el vikingo" dijo señalando al rubio y "el gorila" señalando al otro.

Kate se estremeció cuando vio las fotos, sobre todo la de Bull y no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Qué horror!, parece un mastodonte.

-Y que lo digas – respondió él – no veas como pegaba el condenado. Voy a avisar a Esposito para confirmar que son ellos, espero que no siga enfadado conmigo por engañarte contigo misma.

Ella sonrió ante el juego de palabras.

-Mientras hablas con él, voy al baño y luego prepararé unas palomitas para terminar de ver la película.

-Vale – y le dio un besito – aquí te espero.

Tomó el móvil e hizo la llamada, que fue bastante escueta, porque Esposito seguía bastante tirante con él.

Mientras se hacían las palomitas, fue el móvil de Kate el que sonó. Era Lanie totalmente alarmada, pues no había tenido noticias de ella y no sabía dónde estaba. Esposito en una visita a la morgue para recoger las pruebas de una autopsia la había empapado de la traición de Castle, totalmente indignado. Como Lanie no sabía que había pasado al final, la llamaba por si tenía que consolarla o felicitarla.

Se alegró mucho cuando supo que habían solucionado sus diferencias y empezó a sonsacarle hasta donde habían llegado.

Cuando su amiga le dijo que todavía no habían dado el gran paso, Lanie le dijo que a que estaba esperando, que a ver si se daban una alegría de una buena vez.

Kate sonreía mientras le decía que todo ocurriría a su debido tiempo. Se despidieron deseándose lo mejor y con Lanie haciéndole prometer a Kate que en cuanto pasase lo que tenía que haber pasado ya, según ella, se lo notificase enseguida con un informe detallado.

Castle que la había oído hablar y había supuesto de qué hablaban, le dijo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta inspectora que nuestra vida privada es de interés público?

-Si, que me he dado cuenta, ni te imaginas lo apurada que estaba Lanie pensando que al final no nos habíamos arreglado y tú estabas aquí con otra.

-Así que un informe detallado de todo, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa, pues había escuchado a una indignada Kate contestarle a su amiga que no pensaba darle un informe detallado cuando se acostara con él, pues eso era parte de su intimidad – Y después nos acusan a los tíos de que no sabemos guardar nuestra intimidad y se lo contamos todo a nuestros amigos.

-Ya sabes cómo es Lanie – dijo ruborizada al pensar que la había escuchado hablar de cuando se acostarían.

-Sí, claro que lo sé, una chismosa total. Anda vamos a terminar de ver la película. Trae acá esas palomitas

CONTINUARÁ…


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Se enfrascaron de tal manera en la película que no se dieron cuenta de cómo poco a poco se había ido oscureciendo el día, hasta casi parecer de noche. Al terminar de verla y después de apagar la televisión fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de la oscuridad reinante.

-¡Vaya, parece que se ha nublado bastante! – comentó mientras se desentumecía.

-Si – dijo él – creo que se avecina una tormenta y de las buenas.

Y mientras decía esto se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana para mirar al exterior.

-¿Hay tormentas mejores que otras? – preguntó un poco confundida.

-Ya lo creo. Ven Kate, abrígate bien que vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo en directo.

-¿Qué espectáculo? – preguntó sin entender de que iba la cosa.

-Ya verás, te va a encantar.

Se dirigió al armario de la entrada y se puso un chaquetón mientras le ofrecía otro a ella.

-Este te estará bien, es de Alexis, vamos.

Y tomando una manta del cajón de la mesa del salón se dirigió hacia el porche.

-Pretendes que salgamos con la tarde que hace, pero ¿es que te has vuelto loco? – dijo ella – después de la mojada de ayer, no pienso mojarme de nuevo, no me apetece pasar estos días con la nariz hinchada y colorada como un pimiento y los ojos llorosos.

-No vamos a mojarnos, confía en mí.

-Vaale – se dejó convencer ella sin saber muy bien a donde iban.

Salieron al porche que al ser bastante amplio quedaba resguardado de la lluvia. Se sentaron en el sofá y Rick los tapó a los dos con la manta.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? – preguntó ella impaciente.

-Mira hacia allí – dijo señalando el mar – y espera a ver.

Hizo lo que él le decía. Poco a poco el nublado cielo se fue poniendo cada vez más negro. A lo lejos se oían los truenos y se divisaban algunos relámpagos. Empezó a llover. A medida que se acercaba la tormenta, la lluvia era más fuerte. De pronto un rayo cruzó el cielo cayendo en el mar.

Al primero le siguieron otros muchos, cada vez más cercanos, que partían el cielo con su deslumbrante resplandor.

-¡Es alucinante, Rick! – dijo ella admirada – nunca había visto una tormenta en el mar, y menos desde primera línea de playa.

-¿Verdad que si? – le preguntó – me encanta venir aquí en verano y poder disfrutar de los baños en el mar, o alquilar un barco y navegar por ahí – siguió explicándole – pero la playa en invierno tiene un encanto especial y me gusta mucho poder pasear por ella o disfrutar de una buena tormenta como esta. Viendo otra por el estilo a esta fue cuando se me ocurrió la saga de Derrick Storm.

Ella lo miró sonriente.

-¡No tenía ni idea!, gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

-No me las des – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – me gusta contarte cosas de mi vida, lo mismo que me gusta que me cuentes cosas de la tuya.

Un rayo enorme cayó justo enfrente de ellos provocando un enorme ruido.

-¡Wow, ese si que estuvo cerca! – dijo ella, que no había podido evitar sobresaltarse.

-¿Te asustaste? – rió – y yo que pensé que nada ni nadie asustaba a la valiente inspectora Becket.

-¡Tonto! – dijo mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente el pecho.

Por toda respuesta, él la abrazó diciendo.

-Me encanta estar aquí con mis dos musas favoritas, tú, inspectora y esta tormenta – y se acercó para besarla cariñosa y apasionadamente.

Ella se dejó querer y así estuvieron un gran rato, abrazados, besándose a cada poco y contándose una y mil cosas mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

Fue cuando Kate estornudó un par de veces, que decidieron meterse ya a la casa.

-Lo único que me faltaba es que me refriara – dijo contrariada.

-Ahora te tomas otro paracetamol antes de acostarte, y no te preocupes si te enfermas, que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que se había ido la luz. Ella entró muy decidida, pero se tropezó con un mueble, lanzando un quejido.

-¡Ay!, además de resfriada con un pie magullado – se quejó.

-No te muevas – dijo él riendo – voy a rescatarte.

Pero ella tozuda como era quiso seguir andando y volvió a tropezar, ya que la oscuridad era absoluta.

-¡Y ahora el otro pie!

-Pero, ¡Quieres estarte quieta! – le riñó cariñoso – yo me sé la distribución de la casa de memoria. Espera que te ayude.

Y colocándose junto a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la fue guiando hasta la cocina, donde la dejó instalada en una silla junto a la mesa.

-¡No te muevas que voy por unas velas!

Sacó una linterna y varias velas de uno de los cajones de la cocina, que fue encendiendo y colocando por diferentes sitios, para dar un poco de luz a la estancia.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó.

-La verdad es que si – respondió ella.

-Bueno, a ver que podemos preparar para cenar. Hoy tendremos que conformarnos con una cena fría.

-Como no vuelva la luz nos vamos a quedar helados – se quejó ella.

-No te preocupes, ahora cuando cenemos encenderé la chimenea, ya verás que bien.

Sacó varias cosas de la nevera y empezó a preparar unos sándwiches vegetales. Cortó un poco de queso y le sirvió una copa de vino. Él volvió a tomar agua.

Cenaron con apetito mientras seguían conversando. Terminaron la cena y lo dejaron todo recogido en el fregadero. Se había hecho tarde y Kate empezó a bostezar.

-Creo que voy a acostarme – dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación – dijo de pronto él.

Ella lo miró un poco alarmada. Deseaba hacer el amor con él con desesperación, pero sabía que era un gran paso y quería ir poco a poco para no estropearlo.

-Al ver su cara, él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo decía por la chimenea. Mi cuarto y el salón son las dos únicas habitaciones de la casa que la tienen. Tu habitación debe estar helada.

-¡Ah vale!, no me importa dormir en el sofá.

-De eso nada – protestó él – eres mi invitada y no vas a dormir en el sofá, ¡faltaría más!, ahí dormiré yo.

-Pero estás convaleciente.

-Ya has visto y comprobado lo cómodo que es, no me pasará nada. Anda vamos – dijo apagando las velas.

Y tomándola de la mano e iluminándose con la linterna fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de él.

Él solicitó su ayuda para que lo alumbrase con la linterna mientras encendía el fuego de la chimenea. Enseguida la habitación se iluminó un poco y empezó a caldearse.

-Ahí guardo camisetas y pijamas – le dijo indicándole el primer cajón de la cómoda – elije lo que quieras.

Abrió el cajón y se decidió por un pijama de seda azul marino. Entró al baño para ponérselo y se llevó la linterna con ella.

Mientras ella estaba dentro, él aprovechó para ponerse su pijama y una sudadera encima, la verdad es que la temperatura había descendido bastante y hacía mucho frío.

Ella salió vistiendo su pijama y él se sonrió al verla. Le estaba enorme, la camisa le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla y los pantalones le hacían bolsas.

-Pareces un payaso, ¿estarás cómoda? – le preguntó – si quieres te subo tu pijama.

-Me gusta este, es muy suave… y es tuyo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?, si estás bien, me voy abajo para ir encendiendo la chimenea del salón.

-Te necesito a ti, Rick – dijo ella un poco nerviosa – quédate conmigo – no quiero dormir sola.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó dudoso.

-Si, por favor, quiero dormir contigo, necesito tenerte cerca, no quiero que estés solo durmiendo en un sofá, cuando esta cama es lo suficientemente amplia para los dos.

-De acuerdo – dijo él sonriente – vete acostando si quieres, yo voy a pasar un momento al baño.

Seguía lloviendo con intensidad. Ella se acostó sin saberlo, en la parte que usaba él. La cama era comodísima, pero estaba fría, así que se tapó encogiéndose e intentando entrar en calor. Rick se demoró un poco y cuando salió, ella estaba medio adormilada. Sonrió al verla encogida y se metió en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó – ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar pensando que se podría haber resfriado y sentirse un poco indispuesta.

-Estoy bien – dijo medio dormida – pero tengo un poco de frío.

-Ven aquí cariño – le dijo mientras se acercaba – que voy a darte calor.

La abrazó atrayéndola. Ella se le arrimó relajándose. A Rick le parecía mentira tenerla así abrazada y en su cama. Kate sencillamente se sentía tan a gusto abrazada a él y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Rick le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda y le daba besitos mientras le murmuraba lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que era para él.

Ella se dejó arrullar por el ruido de la lluvia, y por la nana de sus palabras. Al poco rato, notó la respiración pesada de Kate, dándose cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormida. A pesar de eso, siguió acariciándola y declarándole su amor en susurros, hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

CONTINUARÁ…


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Rick, cuando se despertó sin saber por qué. Se sentó en la cama pues se sentía un poco desorientada sin tener claro dónde estaba. Enseguida recordó y sonrió en la oscuridad.

Fuera seguía lloviendo y ella iba a volver a abrazarse a Rick, para seguir durmiendo cuando lo escuchó quejarse y moverse. Se acercó a la mesilla a encender la luz de la lámpara, fue cuando recordó que se había ido la luz, aun así probó a ver y afortunadamente la luz había vuelto.

Miró el rostro de él, seguía quejándose y moviéndose, era evidente que estaba soñando con algo desagradable. Lo zarandeó un poco para despertarlo, pero dormía profundamente, volvió a intentarlo.

-Rick, despierta, estás soñando.

-¡No, por favor! – seguía quejándose en sueños.

-Rick, despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla – y lo sacudió un poco más fuerte.

-¿Kate? – preguntó desorientado abriendo los ojos – ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien – contestó ella pensando que más que bien, estaba de maravilla.

-¿No te han hecho nada? – seguía un poco aturdido – ¿Alexis y mi madre están a salvo?

-Estamos las tres bien, cielo – dijo ella besándolo con cariño – yo estoy aquí contigo y Alexis y Martha están las dos en Nueva York. Ya todo terminó, amor.

-¡Ah vale, es verdad! – dijo él ya más consciente – estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Te desperté?

-No importa, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, ya se me pasa, seguimos durmiendo ¿vale?

-Claro – y apagando la luz se recostó abrazada a él – buenas noches Rick.

-Buenas noches, amor y ¿Kate?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Siempre.

**MARTES 28 DE FEBRERO**

Se despertó antes que ella y enseguida recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de que ella hubiese sido testigo de su episodio de terror nocturno. Su madre tenía razón, iba a tener que buscarse un loquero.

La miró y una amplia sonrisa se instaló en su cara. La quería, la amaba, estaba absoluta e irremediablemente enamorado de ella, como nunca antes lo había estado de nadie, ni de Meredith, ni de Gina, ni siquiera de Kyra a la que había querido con locura.

Lo que sentía por Kate era distinto, aunque era un amor más maduro, era también pasión, era entrega, era necesidad de estar siempre con ella, de protegerla, de cuidarla. Kate se había convertido sin dudas, en su mejor amiga, nunca tuvo tanta confianza con nadie, y en ese par de días que llevaban juntos, se habían contado muchas cosas. Sabía que la cebolla Becket, como ella misma se llamó una vez, tenía todavía algunas capas que descubrir, pero tenía la seguridad de que había conseguido quitar muchas.

Solo estar con ella, aunque no hiciesen otra cosa que permanecer abrazados le inspiraba una sensación de paz y sosiego que nunca antes había sentido. No podía dejar de mirarla, era tan preciosa y tan maravillosa que no podía más que dar gracias por tenerla con él. Se sentía realmente afortunado.

Ansiaba hacer el amor con ella, arrancarle la ropa y amarla hasta el agotamiento, pero sentía que todavía no era el momento, aunque se conocían de años, acababan de empezar una vida en común, o eso esperaba, porque tendrían que volver a Nueva York, y ya verían entonces como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Ella suspiró y se removió un poco, él sonrió y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Lo hizo con cuidado para no despertarla, se metió al baño y se dio una reconfortante ducha. Salió envuelto en una toalla, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Se vistió sin hacer ruido y se asomó a la ventana comprobando que como bien decía el refrán "Después de la tempestad viene la calma", ya que hacía un día realmente esplendido con un sol radiante.

Bajó a la cocina y mientras preparaba el desayuno, recogía las velas y las cosas que había dejado fuera la noche anterior a causa del apagón.

Salió al porche para comprobar la temperatura en el termómetro que tenía allí. El día estaba despejado pero seguía haciendo bastante frío.

Cuando se despertó, enseguida notó que le faltaba algo y ese algo, era él. Se desperezó pensando en lo bien que había dormido y recordando la pesadilla que tuvo Rick en mitad de la noche, pobre, debió pasarlo fatal mientras estuvo secuestrado.

Bajó a la cocina, con cuidado de no pisarse los pantalones del pijama. Iba con el pelo alborotado, él sonrió al verla, saludándola con un alegre:

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente!, ¿descansaste?

-Buenos días, he dormido como un bebé – dijo ella sonriente mientras se acercaba y le daba un besito – ¿Y tú?

-Bien también, oye siento haberte despertado anoche cuando soñaba, pero últimamente no estoy durmiendo muy bien – intentó disculparse él.

-No te preocupes, no me molestó, solo siento que esto te haya afectado tanto.

-Mi madre dice que debería buscar ayuda, pero eso de ir a un loquero no me hace muy feliz que digamos.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, ayudan… y bastante – dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-¿Has estado yendo a terapia? – preguntó él sorprendido.

-Desde que me dispararon – le contestó ella.

-¡Vaya, no tenía ni idea!... siento lo que dije – intentó disculparse – nunca he pensado que estuvieras loca ni nada de eso.

-Lo sé – sonrió ella – no tienes que disculparte, a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia tener que ir, pero he de reconocer que me ha ayudado bastante, para poder estar donde quiero estar.

-¿Y dónde quieres estar? – preguntó un poco temeroso de la respuesta de ella.

-Aquí, contigo – sonrió de nuevo – no hay otro sitio donde quiera estar en este momento.

Él se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Gracias amor, ¿Te apetece desayunar?

-Si – dijo ella pensando que era él a quien se desayunaría enterito – ya sabes que desde que estoy contigo mi apetito se ha descontrolado un poco.

-Siéntate, que te sirvo.

Le puso por delante café, huevos revueltos y tostadas, además de un vaso de zumo de naranja. Él se sentó con ella, pero solo se sirvió un café y una tostada.

-¿No comes más nada? – le preguntó mientras se comía los huevos con ganas.

-No – dijo escuetamente – dices que tu apetito se ha descontrolado, pero el mío definitivamente se ha ido de vacaciones.

-Ya veremos como lo arreglamos.

-Ha amanecido un día fantástico, ¿te apetece dar un paseo por East Hampton?, podríamos ir al muelle y al embarcadero y luego te voy a llevar a comer el pescado más increíble que hayas probado nunca.

-Pues sí, me apetece mucho.

Terminaron de desayunar y mientras él recogía todo, ella se duchó y se arregló para salir. Al igual que él, se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey grueso, chaqueta y botas. Se recogió el pelo, pues había observado que a pesar de que el día era claro y luminoso, todavía soplaba un poco de viento.

Llegaron al pueblo y dejaron el coche en un aparcamiento cerca del muelle. La mañana era soleada, pero fresca, estuvieron paseando cogidos de la mano. Rick le explicaba que Los Hamptons fueron originariamente pueblos balleneros del siglo XVIII, y que todavía quedaban varias construcciones de aquella época, que le fue enseñando cuando pasaban por alguna de ellas. Eran casas de madera gris con techos a dos aguas blancos, el estilo típico de Nueva Inglaterra.

Ella miraba asombrada de un lado a otro, era un lugar precioso, muy tranquilo, aunque él le dijo que en verano era todo bullicio. Él la hizo detenerse varias veces para tomarle fotos con su IPhone. También se hicieron varias auto fotos en las que Rick era un auténtico experto.

La llevó a comer a un restaurante que estaba enclavado en el muelle, era como una antigua taberna marinera, parecía que en cualquier momento, saldría un pirata por alguna de sus puertas para sentarse, en una mesa junto a ellos, pero para asombro de ella, quien se sentó a un par de mesas de ellos, fue Steven Spielberg con su esposa, ambos saludaron a Rick, ante una boquiabierta y nerviosa Kate, que no pudo evitar exclamar entre susurros:

-¡Es Steven Spielberg y le conoces!, nunca me dijiste nada.

-Te hubieras burlado de mí, ya lo hiciste cuando te dije que era amigo del alcalde.

-Sí, pero es Steven Spielberg – volvió a decir ella, que aún no salía de su asombro. ¿Hace mucho que le conoces? – y mientras le preguntaba no podía dejar de mirar al famoso cineasta.

-Veranea aquí desde hace tiempo, nos conocimos en una fiesta. Estuvo interesado en hacer una película de uno de mis libros, pero luego le surgió otra idea y descartó esa.

-Sería una decepción para ti – dijo ella pensando en su crecido ego.

-Pues la verdad es que no – le contestó con una sonrisa adivinando sus pensamientos – nunca llegamos a concretar nada, fue solo una idea.

Siguieron conversando de mil y una cosas. Él le estuvo contando de todos los famosos con los que se había cruzado, incluidos Madonna y Paul McCartney.

Cuando terminaron de comer siguieron paseando, esta vez por el centro del pueblo. Fueron viendo las diferentes tiendas que allí había, muchas de ellas, de las marcas más exclusivas.

Pasaron por una conocida floristería con envíos a todo el país. Rick le dijo que tenía que hacer un regalo y que quería que le ayudase. Kate pensó que quizás iba a enviarle flores a su madre, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le dijo que eran para Lanie.

-Y eso, ¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella.

-Pues por ser tan buena amiga tuya, por aconsejarte tan bien y por cuidar de Alexis cuando estuve secuestrado – respondió él – ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto, es un detalle precioso, a Lanie le va a encantar.

-¿Se las mandamos a la morgue o a su casa? – preguntó indeciso.

-Mejor a la morgue – sonrió pícaramente – está allí más tiempo y seguro que las utiliza para darle celos a Esposito, jajaja, ya me imagino la cara de Javier.

-Con la ayuda y consejo de Kate, encargó un espectacular centro de flores, cuajado de orquídeas y otras plantas exóticas, que le sería enviado a la forense desde la sucursal de Nueva York.

A media tarde estaban ya un poco cansados, y él le preguntó si le apetecía ir al cine y luego a cenar a Gino's un buen plato de pasta.

Ella aceptó el plan, así que tomaron el coche para ir hasta el centro comercial. Eligieron una película que les gustara a los dos, ella prefería de acción y de aventuras y él de ciencia ficción. Al final se decidieron por "Cowboys vs Aliens" de Daniel Craig y Harrison Ford.

Al terminar se fueron a Gino's donde disfrutaron de una comida deliciosa. Pasaron un día estupendo, les gustaba estar juntos, se complementaban, muchas veces no hacían falta las palabras, sino que era suficiente disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando cogieron el coche para regresar a la casa. Al llegar y después de dejar el coche en el garaje, estuvieron un rato en el salón dedicados a besarse. No tenían prisa, solo eran ellos dos.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir, ¿no crees? – dijo él sin mucho convencimiento.

-Si es lo que quieres – dijo ella un poco cortada – buenas noches.

Lo dejó allí plantado mientras se iba hacia su habitación. Él subió a la suya pensando si no había sido un poco brusco y si ella se habría enfadado. Cuando entró a su cuarto se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. Entró a lavarse los dientes, mientras pensaba que bajaría a hablar con ella, pues se había quedado intranquilo.

Pero cuando salió se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ella estaba metida en su cama, vistiendo el pijama que él le dejara el día anterior.

-Espero que no te importe que me haya venido aquí, no quiero dormir sola.

-Claro que no me importa, yo tampoco quiero dormir solo.

-Mañana trasladaré aquí mis cosas.

-De acuerdo – dijo él.

Él se metió en la cama junto a ella que se acomodó en sus brazos. Rick la abrazó y la beso y cuando ella subió su pierna por encima de él, notó que solo se había puesto la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Buenas noches Rick, que descanses – le dijo cómodamente instalada encima de él.

-Buenas noches Kate, descansa tú también – dijo intentando evitar un suspiro.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

CONTINUARÁ…


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**MIÉRCOLES 29 DE FEBRERO**

Como habían caminado tanto durante el día, los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo. Por primera vez en muchas noches, Rick no tuvo pesadillas.

Un rayo de sol iluminó la habitación y fue llegando justo a la cara de Kate. Cuando le dio en los ojos se despertó.

Estaba cómodamente instalada en los brazos de Rick, con las piernas enredadas con las suyas. Él dormía apaciblemente, esa noche no había habido pesadillas, ella lo miró y sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Empezó a acariciar su rostro y a darle besitos. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero le daba igual, lo deseaba, quería hacer el amor con él, no más esperar, ya habían esperado bastante.

Fue metiendo la mano por debajo del pijama para acariciarlo y se topó con la venda elástica que llevaba para su lesión en las costillas. Eso le frenó un poco, realmente no sabía si se encontraría en condiciones de semejante esfuerzo, pero podían intentarlo, todo era cuestión de ir con cuidado, ella no tenía prisa.

Siguió acariciándolo y besándolo suavecito, él en sueños, empezó a responder a sus besos, los gemidos que daba, la animaron a seguir. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. La tenía encima, besándolo, una de sus mayores fantasías se estaba haciendo realidad. Entre jadeos y gemidos, le dio los buenos días.

Ella al verse pillada, se sonrojó y se paró un poco cohibida. Él sonrió diciendo:

-No te pares ahora inspectora, que me dejas con la miel en los labios.

-No quería despertarte – mintió ella.

-¡Ah!, ¿no? – sonrió él – ¡ven aquí! – y atrayéndola hacia él empezó a besarla a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se colocaba encima suya – ¡Ah Kate!, si quieres que no siga, dilo ya, porque si no, no voy a ser capaz de parar.

-No quiero que te pares – jadeó ella – y tienes razón quería despertarte porque deseo que me hagas el amor, Rick, no sé si te encontrarás en condiciones, pero te necesito.

-Yo también te necesito mi vida.

Empezó a besarla con vehemencia y con pasión.

-Mi vida, vamos a desnudarnos, vamos a conocer nuestros cuerpos... ¿sí? – le dijo él.

Y besándola con dulzura, en los labios, en las mejillas, por toda la cara, por el cuello y sin dejar de acariciarla, la ayuda a sacarse su camisa del pijama, quedando Kate solo en braguitas. La luz del sol ilumina la habitación por completo. Cuando la ve, se detiene un momento admirado de la redondez de sus formas, de lo blanco de su piel, de lo firme de sus pechos, más generosos de lo que él sospechaba.

Ella se siente apurada y sin darse cuenta se lleva la mano a la cicatriz del pecho, en un intento de ocultarla. Él que lo nota le retira la mano y dulcemente le dice:

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, eres perfecta para mí.

Suavemente comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos, por aquella extensión aterciopelada que se le ofrecía para él solo. La acarició con suavidad, con detenimiento, estremeciéndose con ella, al mismo tiempo y recibiendo agradecido sus besos y sus pequeñas manos, recorriendo su cabello, su nuca y su espalda.

Se detuvo especialmente en la cicatrices del costado y del pecho, las besó repetidas veces, en un intento de demostrarle que no sentía por ellas ningún tipo de rechazo.

Las caricias comienzan a cobrar más ritmo, al tiempo que los dos se sienten cada vez más excitados. Kate cree estar flotando en una nube de algodón, mientras su cuerpo le descubre todo un cúmulo de sensaciones, hasta ahora desconocidas, pues aunque había disfrutado del sexo en otras ocasiones, lo que Rick le estaba haciendo sentir era totalmente nuevo para ella. Él que ya se ha deshecho de toda su ropa, incluido el vendaje y acaba de quitarle a ella, sus braguitas, yace a su lado totalmente desnudo y completamente entregado a ese ritual de besos y caricias, que está celebrando sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando se detiene sobre sus pechos y comienza a besarlos, a pasar su lengua sobre los pezones, a llenarlos de caricias y de palabras amorosas, Kate comienza a gemir de placer y a jadear entrecortadamente, volviéndolo a él loco de deseo y llevándolo a aplicarse aún más, a la tarea de hacerla feliz, de conseguir que se sienta amada y especial, la más bella, la más importante, la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ella a su vez, escucha sorprendida su propia voz, gimiente, jadeante, rogando que no pare, diciéndole cuanto goza en sus brazos, lo feliz que es. Sobre su vientre siente palpitante, la virilidad de Rick, a todas vistas preparado desde hace mucho rato, pero él aún se contiene, aún se demora, quiere que ella sea feliz, que se sienta absolutamente preparada y lo desee, del mismo modo que él la desea a ella.

Con delicadeza baja la mano hacia la entrepierna de ella, que al no esperarlo, por un instante se tensa nerviosa al sentirlo allí.

-Tranquila mi vida... déjame que te toque mi amor, solo quiero acariciarte, para que estés preparada... así cariño, así... abre las piernas... ¡Ay Kate, como te amo!, no sabía que se pudiese amar tanto...

Y mientras la besa con pasión en la boca, con su mano acaricia su intimidad, comprobando que ya está preparada para recibirlo y al tiempo arrancándole a ella los primeros gritos de placer, al detenerse y prodigar sus caricias, en el lugar indicado.

-¡Ahhhh... Rick... mi amooooorr!… ¡Ahhhhh… mmmm… ahhhhh!…Te amo, mi vida, te amo…

Y es entonces cuando él, se coloca entre sus piernas y comienza a penetrarla lentamente. Con suavidad, con veneración.

Pero ella tiene otros planes, lo necesita en su interior ya, así que lo apremia.

-Por favor, Rick, por favor – le suplicaba.

Rick mareado de deseo, ante los gemidos y súplicas de ella, levanta la cara y mirándola de frente, la penetra con fuerza, sintiendo el mayor de los placeres al entrar al cuerpo de ella, al tiempo que le dice:

-Te amo Kate y jamás amaré a nadie como a ti. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, animándolo a seguir. Él no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, siguiendo con sus caricias y besos, y con su lengua en los pechos de ella, dándole pequeños y sensuales mordiscos, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, hasta que la sintió bajo él estremeciéndose y gimiendo, mientras que lo miraba con una mezcla de deseo y placer, que terminaron en un ahogado grito de su nombre : "¡Riiiccckkk...!", y entonces él supo que ya podía y aceleró el ritmo un poco más, hasta derramarse dentro de ella, sintiendo el más grande, profundo y placentero orgasmo de toda su vida.

Rick abre los ojos, la mira sonriente y la besa en los labios, se retira de encima de ella, recostándose a su lado, la abraza contra él y tira de las mantas, para cubrirse.

-Gracias Rick, ha sido maravilloso – dijo Kate con una enorme sonrisa, pues realmente tenía que reconocer que el escritor se había superado.

-Kate, lo siento – dijo de repente él con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? – respondió ella con cierto tono de alarma.

-No nos cuidamos, Kate, lo hicimos sin protección – dijo con tono culpable – lo siento de verdad pero es que no me pude resistir.

-No te preocupes – contestó con tono de alivio al saber que era esa la preocupación de Rick – no creo que pase nada, ha sido una sola vez. Y ¿Rick?

-Sí, mi vida.

-Si pasara algo, ¿te importaría?

-¿Te refieres a si te quedaras embarazada?

-Sí.

-Por supuesto que no me importaría, ya sabes que tengo vocación de padre, ¿te importaría a ti?

-Bueno, no está dentro de mis planes ser madre todavía, me gustaría esperar un poco, pero, no, no me importaría.

Él la abrazó y la besó.

-¿Kate?

-¿Sí?

-Luego cuando nos levantemos y desayunemos vamos a ir al hospital.

-¿Al hospital? – preguntó con asombro – creo que es demasiado pronto para hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

-No es para ti – sonrió él – es para mí. Quiero que me hagan una radiografía para ver cómo están mis costillas, y quiero también que me miren la herida de la ceja a ver si pueden quitarme los puntos. Luego iremos a la farmacia.

-¿A por una prueba de embarazo?

-No mujer, a comprar condones, pero si estas tan interesada en estar embarazada, a lo mejor no hace falta que nos gastemos el dinero en ellos.

-No es que esté interesada en estar embarazada, pero que conste que si ocurriera no me importaría, y además siento curiosidad por saber que condones usas, si son de una farmacia pija de aquí seguro que son de diseño y firmados por algún conocido diseñador.

-Mis condones solo tienen que ser grandes, Kate, el diseño me da igual.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-Te quiero Richard Castle, me lo he negado tanto que me siento en la obligación de decírtelo a cada poco.

-No te sientas obligada, solo dímelo porque te apetezca.

-Es que me apetece mucho, no me cansaría de decírtelo, quiero que te quede bien claro, que Kate Becket está totalmente enamorada de Rick Castle.

-Ya sabes que no me importa que me lo digas muchas veces, porque yo también te quiero Katherine Becket y también me gusta repetírtelo.

Empezaron a besarse y a acariciarse demostrándose su mutuo amor. Viendo que se estaban animando demasiado, fue Rick quien paró diciendo:

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para cuando estemos bien aprovisionados de preservativos. Voy a darme una ducha.

-Aguafiestas – le dijo ella.

-No te enfades, que esta noche nos ponemos al día – le dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Hay que esperar hasta la noche? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Huy inspectora, que golosa – dijo mientras reía y se metía para dentro.

Kate sonrió y se desperezó satisfecha. Le daban ganas de meterse con él a la ducha, pero no se quería arriesgar. Tendría que volver a su ginecóloga para que le recetara de nuevo las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Dejó de tomarlas cuando terminó con Josh, desde que lo dejó su vida amorosa había estado bajo mínimos. Tenía muy claro que con quien quería estar era con Castle y no iba a meterse en otras relaciones que no le llevaran a ningún sitio.

Por eso se dedicó a su terapia y a prepararse para poder iniciar una vida con él. Las cosas se dieron de forma distinta a como ella pensaba, pero ahora que estaban juntos no iban a estar pendientes de buscar un preservativo cuando surgiera la ocasión.

En cuanto volviese a Nueva York solucionaría eso. No se dio cuenta que él salía del cuarto de baño, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y lleno de minúsculas gotitas de agua sobre su piel y su cabello. Le dieron ganas de secarlo a besos, casi se relame de solo pensarlo.

Él la observaba como estaba pensativa en la cama, a medio tapar, ofreciéndole su cuerpo sin ser consciente de ello.

-Kate – dijo llamando su atención.

-¿Sí? – contestó ella saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Será mejor que ahora te duches tú, ¿vale?

Ella vio reflejada en los ojos de él, la misma mirada que tenía que tener puesta ella. Sonrió, levantándose provocativa y luciéndose desnuda delante de él. Le dio un beso en los labios como anticipo a lo que harían después y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Rick sonrió feliz, se vistió con unos vaqueros azul oscuro, camiseta y un jersey gris marengo. Las temperaturas seguían siendo heladoras.

Mientras ella se duchaba, él bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Ella bajó un rato después con su pijama, para ir a su habitación y vestirse también con ropa cómoda.

Llegó a la cocina donde Rick, le sirvió tortitas con nata y sirope de caramelo. Ella se relamió de gusto, era endemoniadamente golosa y Castle lo sabía. Él también se sirvió tortitas que comió con ganas.

-Veo que tu apetito volvió de las vacaciones – sonrió ella.

-Ha sido el ejercicio de esta mañana mi amor – dijo muy serio.

-¡Vaya, si llego a saberlo antes te hubiera preparado unas tablas especiales de ejercicios! – dijo ella con tono profesional de entrenador personal.

-Ya habrá tiempo – dijo él – todavía nos quedan muchos días de estar aquí y te aseguro que van a ser inolvidables.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar se arreglaron y como Castle había propuesto, fueron hasta el hospital de la zona. Rick conocía a uno de los médicos de allí y cuando pudo atenderle y le explicó lo que le había ocurrido, este lo llevó a hacerle una radiografía de tórax, y comprobó que aunque las costillas iban soldando bastante bien, debía de seguir tomándose las cosas con tranquilidad y hacer todo el reposo que pudiera, que diera paseos tranquilos y que hiciera justo lo que tenía pensado hacer esos días, disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad de la zona.

También le miró la herida de la ceja y aunque pudo quitarle algunos puntos, la herida era profunda y se le había abierto varias veces, así que tuvo que dejarle otros para que hubiera una buena cicatrización, que le recomendó que se revisara en Nueva York cuando volviera.

Después de la visita al hospital estuvieron paseando por los distintos pueblos de la zona, Bridgehampton, Southhampton, pasearon por sus calles que como pasaba en East Hampton estaban repletas de tiendas de las mejores marcas.

A la hora de comer entraron en un restaurante especializado en pescados de la zona. Durante el suculento almuerzo, Rick le estuvo proponiendo varios planes para hacer los días que le quedaban de pasar allí.

Después de comer, decidieron volver a la casa. Pasaron por una farmacia para comprar más apósitos para la herida de él, y otras cositas que les hacían falta.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa y en vista de que hacía una tarde esplendida Rick le dijo si le apetecía pasear por la playa, ella dijo que llevaban toda la mañana paseando y que estaba cansada, a lo que él le respondió que si volvía a llover se iba a marchar de allí sin haber pisado la playa, y ella le dijo que le daba igual, que estaba demasiado cansada y que le apetecía mucho más sumergirse en ese estupendo jacuzzi que él tenía en su baño.

Castle se quedó un poco cortado, lo del jacuzzi no se le había ocurrido y no tenía ni idea de si ella iba a querer compañía. Kate se había ido a la habitación en la que se instaló el día que llegó allí. Al poco rato la vio salir cargando todas sus cosas y dirigirse muy decidida hacia las escaleras. La siguió y vio como entraba en su dormitorio y guardaba sus cosas en su armario, haciéndose sitio también en los cajones de la cómoda.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor, empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedándose solo en camiseta y bragas. Vestida de esa guisa entró al cuarto de baño y empezó a llenar la bañera. Salió al cuarto de nuevo y allí se encontró a un Rick, que aún no había salido de su asombro, al que le preguntó:

-¿Tienes sales de baño?

-Tengo algo mejor – le dijo él.

Entró al baño que empezaba a caldearse con el agua caliente y de un cajón sacó una bolsa de red con unas bolas de diferentes aromas.

-Solo tienes que echarlo en la bañera, la presión del agua hará el resto, ¿de qué olor prefieres?

-¿Cuál te gusta a ti? – dijo ella.

-Uno de mis favoritos es la lavanda – le contestó mientras sacaba una bola de color malva.

Kate la cogió de su mano y la echó a la bañera. Al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente y las burbujas, fue como si la bola explotase o entrara en ebullición y la bañera empezó a llenarse de olorosa espuma.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Kate mientras se quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a desabrocharse el sujetador – Castle te vas a quedar ahí mirando o vas a compartir este estupendo baño conmigo.

-Claro que lo comparto contigo, me voy quitando la ropa.

Se fue a la habitación y se desnudó dejándose solo puestos los calzoncillos. Se dirigió al baño y ella ya estaba metida dentro del jacuzzi.

-Castle, esto es una auténtica maravilla, ven métete.

Rick no se hizo de rogar, se quitó los calzoncillos y entró en el agua poniéndose junto a ella que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera, sobre una almohadilla. El cogió otra almohadilla y también reposó la cabeza sobre ella.

Por debajo del agua sintió la mano de Kate que buscaba la suya para tomarla, al tiempo que le decía:

-Gracias por estos días maravillosos, mi amor, muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, soy feliz si tú lo eres.

Siguieron tomados de la mano y hablando bajito, como si temieran que alguien pudiera oírlos.

Estuvieron así mucho rato, disfrutando de las agradables sensaciones que les proporcionaban el agua caliente y las burbujas.

Estaban absolutamente relajados, tanto que el agua se enfriaba y empezaban a adormecerse.

-Será mejor que salgamos, nos vamos a arrugar – dijo él.

-Sí, pero se está tan bien aquí – contestó ella.

-Salgo yo primero – dijo él mientras salía de la bañera y se envolvía en un albornoz. Luego sacó otro del armario y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Vamos Ariel! Que se te van a arrugar las escamas.

Ella sonrió y se incorporó, ofreciéndole toda su desnudez. Él le acercó el albornoz y la envolvió abrazándola.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tan relajada que me echaría a dormir.

-Eso está hecho, ven vamos a la cama.

-Estoy mojada.

-No te preocupes, voy a encender la chimenea y a caldear la habitación, ya verás que pronto entras en calor.

Y dejándola sentada en la cama, se aplicó a encender la chimenea. Cuando volvió a acercarse a la cama Kate se había recostado y suspiraba placenteramente.

-¡Ven Castle, hazme compañía!

No lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto a ella que enseguida se abrazó a él e incorporándose un poco empezó a besarlo por toda la cara.

-¡Te quiero, Castle, te quiero tanto! – le decía entre susurros y gemidos.

-Yo también te quiero, vida mía, pero, ¿crees que podrías llamarme Rick ahora que tenemos cierta intimidad?

-No creo que me salga – dijo ella decidida – siempre serás Castle para mí y aunque intente llamarte Rick o Richard, seguro que lo primero que me sale es Castle… o a lo mejor te digo gatito.

-No por favor – masculló él – ni Richard, que es como me llama mi madre, ni gatito, odio ese mote.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella riendo – no tienes nada de gatito, más bien de tigre.

Siguieron besándose cada vez más entusiasmados, ella empezó a abrirle el albornoz y a besar cada lugar de su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada puesto debajo.

En esta ocasión es Kate la que lleva la voz cantante, no deja de acariciarle, de besarle, quiere sorprenderlo. La noche anterior le hizo el amor con tanta dedicación y tanta entrega, que sentía que debía de corresponderle de alguna manera, así que poco a poco va bajando su mano hasta el bajo vientre de él, y empieza a acariciar esa zona.

A la vez sigue jugando con su lengua y va besando y lamiendo lo que antes ha acariciado y cuando llega a ese lugar, se detiene y se esmera y va recorriendo centímetro a centímetro, esa zona del cuerpo de Rick

Al poco rato es Castle, quién vuelve a dominar la situación, y se dedica a prodigar a Kate, caricias que siempre deseó hacerle. Su lengua ocupó y recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo y con el único objetivo de hacerla gozar más que nunca, la llevó hasta cimas de placer, que Kate nunca antes había experimentado...

Se amaron con el cuerpo y con el alma, en diferentes posturas, experimentaron sensaciones que no pensaron jamás que existiesen... llegaron al éxtasis, tantas veces, que Rick sonriente, se dijo a sí mismo: _"¡Castle, esta noche has estado superior, has batido el récord!",_ para terminar dormidos, exhaustos de amor, sudorosos de pasión y agotados de deseo.

Kate se despertó sobre las ocho de la tarde, feliz, satisfecha y hambrienta. Rick dormía apaciblemente a su lado, estaba tan mono, la había hecho sentirse tan bien, que empezó a darle besitos por toda la cara.

Como respuesta, él bostezó, abrió los ojos y le sonrió mirándola con adoración.

-¿Todavía no estás satisfecha inspectora? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – pero eso lo dejamos para después. Ahora tengo otras necesidades básicas que satisfacer.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – le preguntó él, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, le oyó rugir las tripas – ¡ah!, ya oigo cuáles son esas necesidades. Pues venga vamos a comer algo.

-¿Se puede pedir pizza casera a algún sitio?, me muero por una pizza de queso – se relamió de gusto solo de pensarlo.

-Claro que sí, enseguida la encargo.

Se levantó, y acercándose a la cómoda la abrió cogiendo unos calzoncillos limpios. Ella lo miraba recreándose en su cuerpo. Luego se puso ropa cómoda y sacando ropa de ella de otro cajón, se la acercó diciendo:

-Anda vístete, yo bajo a encargar las pizzas.

Ella se vistió y entró al baño a dejar colgados los dos albornoces, vació la bañera y lo recogió un poco.

Intentó peinarse pero haber estado retozando y luego haberse quedado dormida, no había sido muy bueno para su cabeza, así que se peinó lo mejor que pudo y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Cuando bajó, la mesa estaba puesta y antes de que se diera cuenta, el repartidor de pizza llegaba con su encargo.

Comieron con apetito, luego se sentaron a ver un maratón de películas de miedo. Como habían dormido siesta, aguantaron dos películas. Fue Castle quien pasó más miedo de los dos y más de una vez escondió la cabeza en el regazo de ella.

Cuando iba a empezar la emisión de la tercera película, Castle dijo que se iba a la cama, y con carita de niño y poniendo pucheritos, le dijo a ella, que tenía mucho miedo y no quería ir solo hasta el cuarto, que si le acompañaba.

Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la cara de cordero degollado de él, y gastándole bromas por su miedo, fueron subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la habitación y como si tuvieran un imán, empezaron a besarse y a abrazarse. Era como si se estuvieran poniendo al día de todo el tiempo que se habían deseado mutuamente. Entre jadeos cayeron en la cama, donde poco a poco se fueron desnudando y volvieron a hacer el amor con la pasión que se estaba haciendo costumbre en ellos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**JUEVES 1 DE MARZO**

Amaneció como el día anterior, fresco y soleado. Kate se despertó descansada y relajada. Esos días de asueto en Los Hamptons, dedicándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo a vivir en paz y a disfrutar de la vida, le estaban sentando de maravilla.

Había cogido algo de peso, y el sol había coloreado sus mejillas. El amor y la pasión que Castle le estaba prodigando la hacían sentirse tan importante y tan amada, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kate se dio cuenta que era completamente feliz.

Se volvió a mirarlo. Yacía boca arriba y dormía tranquilo. La primera noche que durmieron juntos fue la última noche que Castle tuvo pesadillas. Desde ese día había dormido tranquilo y feliz. También había recuperado el apetito y como Kate estaba más repuesto.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y como era temprano aun decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más. Se acercó a besarlo, y luego se levantó y se metió en la ducha.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Le encantaba esa casa y poder cocinar mirando al mar. Estaba totalmente abstraída mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos y no se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, hasta que sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y la cabeza de Castle que se apoyaba en su hombro dándole los buenos días y un tierno beso.

Ella sonrió y giró la cara para responderle.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!, ¿descansaste?

-De maravilla, desde que estás en mi vida, duermo como un angelito – le dijo mimoso, mientras volvía a besarla.

-¿Angelito?, ya será menos – rió alegre – ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco si – dijo él – veo que ya te has arreglado del todo.

Ella se volvió para servirle el desayuno y comprobó que él todavía estaba en pijama, con los pelos revueltos y descalzo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo bajas así?, te vas a resfriar.

-Me desperté y estaba solito – dijo poniendo puchero – me dio pena de mí mismo y bajé enseguida a buscarte.

-¡Ay que penita de mi niño! – dijo ella mientras lo besaba y le pellizcaba el cachete – anda siéntate a desayunar.

Desayunaron tranquilos, charlando. Kate le preguntó qué es lo que iban a hacer ese día y él le dijo que podían salir a navegar o ir a visitar un viñedo en East Hampton, Kate dijo que le gustaría hacer las dos cosas y él le dijo que no había problema, pues podían hacer las dos.

Kate decidió que ese día le apetecía navegar, y le preguntó.

-¿Acaso tienes un barco?

-¡Qué va! – respondió él – solo lo alquilo, es más cómodo, y aunque casi siempre suelo alquilar el mismo, puedo cambiar cuando quiero.

-¿Sabes navegar? – le preguntó curiosa.

-Tuve que documentarme para un libro y recibí algunas lecciones y si al capitán del barco le ocurriese algo sería perfectamente capaz de manejar el barco y llevarlo a puerto.

-¡Menos mal! – dijo ella con un alivio exagerado y sin poder evitar la risa – me alegra saber que estaré a salvo contigo.

-Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo, inspectora – la abrazó – además soy un experto poniendo chalecos salvavidas, y no digamos quitándolos.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Rick subió a ducharse, a arreglarse y también aprovechó para llamar a quien solía alquilarle el barco, que era un viejo amigo. Bajó al rato con un tubo de protección solar, para que ella se pusiera en la cara. Se la ofreció y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz le dijo:

-No quiero que se queme esa preciosa nariz tuya.

Cogieron el coche y él le dijo que iban a Montauk, que allí es donde siempre alquilaba el barco. Aparcaron en la calle principal y fueron a una coqueta tienda de alimentos, que preparaba bolsas de picnic por encargo. Se podía elegir entre varios surtidos. Eligieron dos distintas para poder compartirlo todo.

A Kate se le hacía la boca agua solo de ver las fotos de esas delicatesen y leer el contenido de cada una. Le pusieron todo en una coqueta cesta de mimbre con mantel y servilletas de cuadros, rojos y blancos. También llevaban agua y una botella de vino.

-¡Dios, Castle!, esto es una auténtica pijada, pero me encanta.

-¿A que si? Y ya verás lo exquisito que está todo.

Cuando fue a pagar ella abrió unos ojos como platos.

-Es carísimo – le susurró – ¿No hubiera sido mejor comprar unos sándwiches en una gasolinera?

-Pero mi vida – dijo sonriendo – que poco glamour.

-No es cuestión de glamour Castle, sino de no derrochar.

-No es derroche, solo son pequeños placeres de la vida que tienes que aprender a disfrutar sin agobiarte ni sentirte culpable – le dijo serio – esto no lo hago todos los días, solo a veces y hoy quería compartirlo contigo.

Ella lo besó y se disculpó diciéndole:

-No me hagas caso, ya sabes que soy así.

En ese instante le sonó el teléfono a Castle. Al ir a descolgar vio que quien llamaba era Lanie. Se lo enseñó a Kate, que puso cara de sorpresa. Descolgó.

-¿Doctora Parish?, ¿A qué se debe el placer de su llamada?

-Te llamaba para agradecerte el detalle que has tenido conmigo, es impresionante, pero ¿por qué chico escritor?

-Hombre escritor, Lanie, hombre escritor, y solo es una sencilla forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por Kate y por Alexis.

-Bueno, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?, por cierto, ¿cómo estás tratando a mi amiga?

-Me parece que no tiene quejas, ¿quieres que te la pase?

-Ahora mejor no, dile que la quiero, que disfrute mucho y que ya hablaremos con tranquilidad. Dale un beso de mi parte.

-¿Y para mí no hay beso? – preguntó apenado – ¿a mí no me quieres ni un poquito?

-Un beso también para tí, chi... perdón hombre escritor.

Castle colgó y le dio a Kate el recado de su amiga.

Fueron paseando hasta el muelle. Había unos yates preciosos, algunos eran auténticos palacios flotantes. Allí como en toda la zona, el lujo estaba a la orden del día.

Kate se preguntaba qué tipo de barco habría elegido Castle, había algunos que eran cruceros en miniatura. Castle se paró delante de un bonito velero de casco azul. Era grande, pero bastante modesto en comparación con la mayoría de los que allí había.

Castle la ayudó a subir a bordo, donde los recibió el capitán, un alegre cincuentón de cabellos y barba, plateados y ojos azules.

Rick lo saludó alegre:

-¡Hola Mike!, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Rick, viejo amigo – le saludó el hombre efusivamente.

-Te presento a mi novia, Kate. Kate, este es Mike.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos cordialmente.

-Encantado Kate, será un placer llevaros a navegar.

Subieron al barco, dejaron el picnic en la pequeña cocina del mismo, y Rick le enseñó el interior de la nave, que además tenía un camarote, una especia de salita y comedor y un pequeño baño.

-Esto es precioso – dijo ella emocionada – es la primera vez que navego en un barco así, he estado en barcos más grandes de pasajeros, pero no en uno así.

-Me alegro de que esta primera vez, sea conmigo – le dijo él besándola suavemente – ven vamos a salir, ya verás lo bonito que se ve el pueblo y el muelle, a medida que nos alejamos de él.

El barco empezó a desatracar, era cierto lo que decía Rick, se veía todo precioso. Estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo, asomados a la borda. Afortunadamente el día estaba bueno y la mar muy tranquila, así que pasaron una jornada muy agradable, comprobando Kate lo bonita que era la costa de esa zona y lo encantadores que eran los pueblos a los que se acercaba el barco.

A mediodía decidieron almorzar todas esas delicias que habían comprado. Pusieron el mantel sobre la cubierta y comieron y bebieron, mientras la suave brisa marina, les agitaba los cabellos.

Era ya media tarde, cuando pusieron rumbo de vuelta a Montauk. Rick salía del baño y cuando subió a cubierta, vio a Kate asomada a la proa, su silueta se recortaba contra la luz del sol. Era una vista preciosa. No pudo resistirse, así que se acercó a ella y poniéndose justo detrás cogió las manos de ella y le levantó los brazos, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y con guasa le decía:

-Me moría por hacer un "Titanic" contigo – mientras intentaba emular la famosa escena de la conocida película.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Castle, y volviéndose hacia él, lo besó en los labios diciendo:

-A mí me hubiese gustado más emular la escena del coche en la bodega.

-A mí también, pero esto es muy pequeño y él único medio de transporte que hay dentro es la bicicleta de Mike, y no tiene que ser muy cómodo hacerlo ahí encima, pero si quieres luego cuando lleguemos a casa lo hacemos en tu coche dentro del garaje y nos imaginamos que estamos en un barco.

Ella siguió riendo.

-Te tomo la palabra y te confieso que nunca lo he hecho en el asiento trasero de un coche.

-¡Humm! – dijo él – otra primera vez en algo conmigo, esto me gusta. Es bueno crear recuerdos que sean solo de los dos.

-Es buenísimo – murmuró ella que se había vuelto completamente hacia él y lo besaba con pasión – ¿se te ocurre alguna otra escena de Titanic para emular?

-No dibujo muy bien, pero sí sé mirar con atención, si quieres te puedes desnudar para mí y posar, intentaré que no me salga un garabato – él le devolvía el beso y le susurraba al oído – mientras no quieras representar cuando el barco se hunde y me eches del tablón.

-Siempre he pensado que Jack también cabía en el tablón – dijo ella – nunca le perdoné a Rose que lo dejara morir de frío. Yo nunca te echaría, nosotros siempre juntos.

-Siempre – contestó emocionado, mientras la abrazaba.

Terminaron de ver como se ponía el sol y como este como una gran bola de fuego se ocultaba en el mar.

Llegaron a Montauk, atracaron el barco y después de recoger sus cosas, se despidieron de Mike, dándole las gracias por el excelente día de navegación y prometiéndole que cuando volvieran a pasar unos días en Los Hamptons volverían a quedar con él, para navegar.

Fueron a buscar el coche, y se dirigieron a la casa. Cuando llegaron, Rick usó el mando a distancia para abrir la puerta del garaje, Kate aparcó y él iba a abrir la puerta para salir cuando ella agarrándole por un brazo le dijo sugerente:

-¿Te parece un buen momento para terminar de vivir nuestro "Titanic" particular?

-¿Me estas proponiendo lo que creo?

-Sin lugar a dudas – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se quitó el chaquetón y se pasó al asiento de atrás.

-¿No es más cómodo salir y volver a entrar por detrás? – preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero es más emocionante pasarte así desde el asiento de delante – dijo él.

-Pues de acuerdo, allá vamos – y también se quitó su chaqueta de cuero.

Una vez atrás los dos, empezaron a besarse. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue caldeando, terminaron de quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, entre suspiros, besos y jadeos. Estaban cada vez más excitados, aunque el sitio era un poco incómodo, los dos estaban disfrutando de la experiencia.

Ella se subió encima de él a horcajadas y fue así como la penetró. Verla así, jadeando de placer y sudorosa, cabalgando encima suya, tenían a Castle a mil por hora. Sus alientos se mezclaban, al igual que su sudor. Los cristales del coche estaban empañados. Llegaron casi a la vez a un explosivo orgasmo, que los dejó agotados y satisfechos con ella dejada caer sobre el pecho de él.

-Esta ha sido alucinante, una de las mejores veces de mi vida – dijo ella.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó él – ¿Cuándo fue la mejor?

-La primera vez que lo hicimos, fue tan maravilloso y sorprendente. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú.

-Pues a partir de ahora prepárate amor mío, porque te prometo que cada vez va a ser mejor que la anterior.

-No me cabe ninguna duda.

CONTINUARÁ…


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**VIERNES 2 DE MARZO**

Amanecieron entrelazados de brazos y piernas, con Kate durmiendo literalmente encima de Rick. Después de su encuentro en el asiento trasero del coche, habían cenado algo sencillo y se habían ido a la cama. Allí habían vuelto a amarse con pasión y entrega.

Habían quedado que ese día harían una ruta por los viñedos más famosos de la zona. Se levantaron temprano, se asearon y desayunaron.

En vista de que degustarían varios vinos durante la jornada, Castle decidió alquilar un transporte con conductor. Quería que tanto Kate como él, pudieran disfrutar del día sin el agobio que suponía tener que privarse para poder conducir.

Salieron en dirección norte, hacia los Viñedos Paumonok, que era un granero de fin de siglo renovado. La espaciosa sala de degustación estaba construida encima de la bodega, rodeada por una amplia cubierta que ofrecía una vista espectacular de los hermosos viñedos.

Les ofrecieron una completa explicación sobre la elaboración del vino y les comentaron que uno de sus caldos, estaba incluido en el libro "Los mejores 1001 vinos para degustar antes de morir", y tuvieron el placer de degustarlo. A ambos les encantó, así que Rick compró unas botellas para llevar.

Siguieron luego hasta los Viñedos Macari, donde uno de los expertos les estuvo dando una charla sobre viticultura, con un enfoque más natural en la preparación de los vinos. La bodega y sala de degustación de Macari era una autentica belleza arquitectónica, desde donde también se podía disfrutar de una magnífica panorámica del lugar.

Luego de dar un corto paseo, continuaron a hacia Martha Clara, uno de los viñedos más antiguos y respetados de Long Island, allí Castle había contratado un picnic, pues ya era la hora del almuerzo. Disfrutaron de la magnífica comida, acompañada de sus galardonados vinos.

Después de comer, el conductor les comentó que otros clientes que lo habían contratado para conocer los viñedos, le pedían que los llevasen después al "Tanger Outlets".

Castle le preguntó si le apetecía una tarde de compras, que allí podría encontrar auténticas gangas a unos precios más que económicos.

Kate se dijo que por qué no, le apetecía esa nueva experiencia de salir de compras con Castle, a ver si era tan derrochador como ella imaginaba.

Tardaron un rato en llegar, no pudieron evitar dormitar durante el trayecto, como efecto de los diferentes vinos que habían catado.

Una vez allí, Kate empezó a disfrutar de las distintas tiendas y empezó a suspirar por cosas que le gustaban y veía a muy buen precio.

No se pudo resistir y se compró unas botas que le encantaron, luego vio unos impresionantes zapatos de tacón a un precio escandalosamente bajo, y también se los compró.

Castle sonreía al verla, él le hubiera comprado todo lo que quisiera, podía permitírselo, pero sabía que ella protestaría, así que se limitó a observarla.

Siguieron paseando por las distintas tiendas. Como Kate había previsto, Castle compró varias cosas, pero nada para él, sino para Alexis, para Martha y al final terminó comprándole una chaqueta de piel de color azulón de la que se enamoró a primera vista, pero que quiso dejar allí, pues a pesar de estar muy rebajada, seguía siendo cara para ella.

-¡Que no Castle! – protestaba ella – ¡que no voy a dejar que me la compres!

-Pero, ¿Por qué? – se quejó – llevo regalos para Alexis, para mi madre… eres mi novia, ¿Por qué no puedo darme el gusto de hacerte un regalo?, es más, ¿Por qué no puedo regalarte cosas bonitas cada vez que se me antoje si puedo permitírmelo?

-Pues por eso, porque tú puedes permitírtelo, pero yo no.

-¿Y qué?, yo no hago regalos para que me regalen a mí, regalo porque me gusta, eso es un regalo, dar sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Lo sé, pero a mí me gustaría corresponderte y no podría llevar el ritmo que tú llevas.

-Tenerte conmigo es el mejor regalo que puedes hacerme Kate, yo no necesito nada más.

Ella lo miró con los ojos acuosos, y lo abrazó emocionada.

-Que tú también estés conmigo, es el mejor regalo, no me hacen falta otras cosas materiales, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Si no me dejas que te compre esa chaqueta, déjame que te compre otra cosa, por favor quiero hacerte un regalo.

-Puedes comprarme cualquier cosilla…

-No voy a comprarte una cadenita con un corazón, Kate, no tengo doce años.

-Bueno pues cualquier otra cosa… ¿has regalado cadenitas con corazones a muchas chicas?

-No me cambies de tema, y no, no he regalado muchas cadenitas, solo le regalé una a Marjorie Johanson.

-¿Le gustó?

-Si, y también le gustó el anillo que le regaló Bobby Tom Sommerville, el colgante que le regaló Luke Bartlet y las pulseras que le regalaron, Jamie Snow y Joey Green.

-¡Vaya con la tal Marjorie!

-Si, era una auténtica "femme fatale" con solo once años. Entonces, ¿vamos por esa chaqueta?

-Bueno si tan empeñado estás en regalármela, no voy a ser yo quien te quite el gusto – suspiró resignada.

Al final Castle se salió con la suya y Kate se llevó la bonita chaqueta. Habían quedado con el conductor a la hora de cerrar las tiendas. Iban cansados y con varias bolsas, porque también le compraron regalos a Lanie y a los chicos, incluso a Jenny.

Cuando llegaron a la casa estaban agotados, prepararon una cena ligera y se acostaron. Habían caminado tanto durante todo el día, que antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, dormían profundamente.

**SÁBADO 3 DE MARZO**

Kate se despertó, descansada pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al recordar, que aquel sería su último día en Los Hamptons, ya que al día siguiente debería volver a Nueva York, para reincorporarse a su trabajo el lunes.

Mientras seguía recostada cómodamente en el pecho de Castle, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, hizo balance de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días.

Haber estado a punto de perder a ese hombre que la abrazaba y que en esos días le había demostrado mil y una vez y de mil y una maneras diferentes, que ella era el amor de su vida, la había hecho recapacitar sobre el sentido de la vida.

Le agradecería a Castle de por vida, haberse tomado la libertad de haberla apartado de la investigación sobre el caso de su madre y haber ocupado su lugar.

Ella estaba tan ofuscada que lo único que habría conseguido es que la matasen, sin embargo él, fue capaz de mantener la cabeza fría para seguir discretamente con la investigación, aunque al final la cosa se hubiese desmandado un poco.

Pensar que se podía haber perdido todo lo que habían vivido esos días en Los Hamptons, era realmente imperdonable. Quería a ese hombre con toda su alma, y lo quería para siempre, quería una vida con él, una familia, hijos… lo quería todo.

Se preguntó cómo harían una vez volviesen a la ciudad, no quería separarse de él, deberían hablarlo, seguro que encontraban la mejor solución, ahora solo quería disfrutar a tope del tiempo que le quedaba de vacaciones. No sabía que planes tendría Castle, para ese día, habían conocido todas las localidades de la zona, habían visto una tormenta espectacular, habían salido a navegar y tenido su "Titanic" particular, al recordarlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luego estuvieron en los viñedos, de compras, y lo más importante, se habían descubierto sus vidas, habían desnudado no solo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas, habían sido unas vacaciones realmente maravillosas.

Empezó a pensar que no le importaría pasar ese último día en la cama, amándose hasta la extenuación. Lo miró dormir, y se dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, porque ese día iban a tener mucho trabajo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Castle empezó a moverse, pero seguía sin despertarse. Ella sonrió, y mordiéndose el labio inferior empezó a besarle la cara y el cuello, deteniéndose con su lengua en la oreja que le cogía más cerca.

A la vez deslizaba su mano por el cuerpo de él, hasta esa parte de la anatomía de Rick que había conocido hacía solo unos días de pleno derecho y que tanto le gustaba y que le había hecho pasar los mejores momentos de su vida.

Los suspiros que emitía la animaban a seguir. Aun no estaba despierto del todo, probablemente se creería que todo formaba parte de un sueño, pero a ella no le importaba, Rick llevaba días haciéndola gozar hasta lo inimaginable, hoy le tocaba disfrutar a él.

Se puso de rodillas a su lado, para tener mejor acceso a todo su cuerpo. Castle efectivamente se creía teniendo un sueño erótico, sentía unas extrañas cosquillas, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en torno a sus zonas erógenas, en el pecho, en el cuello, en los labios, otra vez bajando por su torso hasta el vientre, por la cara interna de los muslos, en los genitales. No quería abrir los ojos y despertarse, aquello que sentía era maravilloso.

Siente que no puede controlar la erección y lentamente va abriendo los ojos. Lo que ve lo deja sin aliento. Kate como una diosa, está desnuda sentada sobre sus muslos, y con delicadeza lo acaricia, con sus manos, con sus labios e incluso con su pelo.

Castle no es capaz de decir nada, solo gime audiblemente, Kate abandona su ritual de caricias y con una enorme sonrisa le dice:

-Buenos días amor, veo que te he despertado.

Él sigue sin poder hablar, solo puede gemir y suspirar, mientras alza las manos para acariciarle los pechos y atraer su cara hacia él, en busca de un ardoroso beso, que recibe complaciente de ella.

Ella lo vuelve a empujar suavemente y él cae de nuevo sobre su espalda, Kate cambia de posición y le acomoda las almohadas bajo la espalda para que quede algo incorporado, después comienza a recorrer su vientre a besos, suaves y tiernos besos que dibujan un amoroso camino hasta su masculinidad.

Castle, cierra los ojos un instante, Kate acaba de recibirlo en su boca y se está deleitando en él, como si de un rico dulce se tratase. Solo es capaz de gruñir y con voz ronca, le dice:

-Te amo Kate, te amo... ¡ahhhh!...

Ella prosigue en esta tarea amorosa que tan gratificante le está resultando, ya no por ella, sino por él mismo, porque siente, percibe, escucha lo mucho que está gozando.

Castle lleva rato entre gemidos y jadeos, mientras le acaricia la espalda y las nalgas con una mano y le aparta el cabello con la otra, para poder verla bien. Está muy excitado, casi al borde de sus límites, y viendo que no va a poder aguantar más, la obliga suavemente a retirarse.

-Mi amor, ya, que no voy a poder contenerme y ahora te toca a ti.

-Hoy es tu día cielo, hoy te toca a ti.

Castle, no le responde, se sabe al límite y por eso se apresura a prepararla, no va a poder aguantar mucho más. Mientras besa y lame con destreza los duros pezones de ella, se prepara y luego acaricia con la mano su intimidad, notándola bien dispuesta.

No puede menos que sonreírse, su inspectora, había disfrutado casi tanto como él. Se coloca sobre ella y haciéndose hueco entre sus piernas, la penetra y comienza a moverse vigorosamente.

En medio de esa danza de pasión en la que ambos estaban enfrascados, Castle se gira y la coloca sobre él, Kate toma la iniciativa y comienza a cabalgar sobre él de modo desaforado. Él ya no puede más y se impulsa hacia arriba para intensificar el movimiento, y sin poderlo controlar estalla en un fuerte orgasmo, al que ella se une casi de inmediato, con grandes suspiros y jadeos…

Caen los dos exhaustos. Pasan un rato abrazados y esperando que se calmen sus respiraciones.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso gracias Kate! – logra decir él entre jadeos.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi forma de despertarte y espero que no te importe que haya interrumpido tu sueño, te veías tan mono durmiendo – sonrió ella – además yo también he disfrutado mucho.

-¿Importarme?, por Dios Kate, puedes molestarme de esta manera cada vez que te dé la gana.

Ella sonrió:

-No te vayas a creer que voy a despertarte así siempre, esto ha sido hoy porque estos días te has portado muy bien conmigo.

-Nunca podría ser malo contigo, así que me vas a tener que premiar más de una vez, ¿Qué te parece si me levanto y te preparo un magnifico desayuno? – preguntó feliz – había pensado que hoy podíamos ir a montar en bicicleta, ya has visto que hay dos en el garaje, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Te apetece el plan?

-Yo tenía otros planes para el día de hoy…

-¿Ah sí?, también se me había ocurrido que podríamos pasear por la playa…

-Mis planes no incluyen ningún tipo de paseo… aunque si otra clase de ejercicio – dijo con mirada pícara.

-Bueno, ¿cuéntame cuáles son tus planes? – preguntó él que andaba un poco despistado después del épico despertar que había tenido.

-Se me había ocurrido que ¿qué mejor forma de despedirnos de los días que hemos pasado aquí que celebrarlo a lo grande sin salir de la cama? – dijo de un tirón, pues después de pensarlo no le pareció tan buena idea, a lo mejor pensaba que estaba un poco desesperada.

-¿Pretendes que nos quedemos todo el día haciendo el amor en la cama? – dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¡Huy inspectora, quien te ha visto y quién te ve! – rió alegre.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, ese hombre le había hecho perder hasta la vergüenza, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante idea? Iba a pensar que era una obsesa sexual.

-Déjalo, ya sé que es una tontería, no vamos a desperdiciar un día tan bonito aquí en la cama, y…

-Pasar un día entero en la cama contigo, nunca sería un desperdicio – mientras la besaba en los labios – solo que yo por mucho que quiera y que te quiera, tengo un límite y si queremos repetir este maravilloso despertar voy a tener que comer algo, así que tú te quedas aquí para que no se enfríe la cama y yo bajo a preparar un suculento desayuno, ¿vale?

-Vale – dijo devolviéndole el beso.

Él se levantó, se colocó una bata y pasó al baño antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno. Cuando bajó, Kate aprovechó para entrar al baño. Luego estiró bien las desordenadas ropas de cama y volvió a meterse dentro con una sonrisa.

Se sentía tremendamente traviesa, nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero estar todo el día allí con él, era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.

Al rato subió con una enorme bandeja, repleta de alimentos, la colocó en la cama, se quitó la bata y se metió junto a ella.

-¡A reponer fuerzas! – dijo mientras le servía en un plato huevos revueltos, y le pasaba las tostadas.

Desayunaron abundantemente. La verdad es que después de semejante despertar, los dos estaban hambrientos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Castle hizo intención de salir de la cama para bajar la bandeja a la cocina, pero ella no le dejó.

-Ya se bajará luego – le dijo – además no ha quedado nada de comida, sí que teníamos hambre.

Volvieron a recostarse en la cama. Estaban tan llenos que de momento no les apetecía hacer más ejercicio. Castle la rodeó con sus brazos y empezaron a hablar y sin saber cómo salió la conversación de cómo había sido sus vidas de pequeños.

Se empezaron a contar distintas anécdotas y Kate no podía dejar de reír ante las cosas que él le contaba. Evidentemente, Rick de chico tenía que haber sido un auténtico trasto, un trasto adorable, pero trasto al fin y al cabo.

Sin casi darse cuenta, volvieron a quedarse dormidos, después de casi dos horas de sueño, fue Castle quien despertó primero esta vez. La miró dormir, era preciosa, y él era feliz de tenerla consigo.

No se pudo resistir y empezó a besarla por la cara, el cuello, los pechos. Fue deslizando sus labios y su lengua por toda la anatomía de su amada. Ella al contacto suave de sus caricias, gime entre sueños.

La comienza a besar desde la frente hasta el pubis, sin dejar de cubrir con sus labios, un solo rincón de ese cuerpo que lo transporta, más allá de las fronteras de la razón. Se detiene mucho rato en sus senos. Recorre sus pezones y la aureola, haciendo círculos con su lengua, sobre ellos. Mientras acaricia uno con su boca, el otro lo acaricia con sus dedos, y se va alternando entre los dos. Cuando los percibe tan duros y erectos, comienza a mordisquearlos, a jugar con sus dientes sobre ellos, o bien a pellizcarlos. Kate aún sigue dormida, ahora es ella la que está soñando con Castle, y no quiere despertar. Su subconsciente, cree que toda esa magia de sensaciones, que está sintiendo, son producto del sueño, y gime y balbucea palabras incoherentes, que excitan aún más a Rick.

-¡Mmmm, sigue amor, ahhh me gusta, sigue, sigue...ahhhh... no dejes de hacerlo!

Castle entiende, que es capaz de llevarla a altas cotas de placer, solo con seguir jugando con sus senos. Ha descubierto que es una parte muy sensible en ella. Mientras prosigue su ritual de caricias, no deja de mirarla a la cara, y se extasía observando sus reacciones, como se muerde los labios, como su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro, como entre abre los labios y deja escapar, jadeos, suspiros y gemidos de placer.

Castle sonríe, coloca su mano en su pubis, y comienza a recorrerlo con destreza con sus dedos, acariciando justo dónde debe hacerlo, provocándole a ella grititos de placer.

Kate se va despertando.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?... ¿Qué haces?

-Amarte mi vida.

-Pues no te detengas.

Cuando Castle, comienza de nuevo su recorrido amoroso por el cuerpo de ella, se detiene de nuevo en sus pechos, que vuelven enseguida a responderle generosos, al tratamiento que él les está dando. Coloca por último sus labios sobre el sexo de ella, y lo besa con la misma pasión y profundidad, que hubiese hecho con su boca, dejando que su lengua recorra todos aquellos rincones, que tan bien está aprendiendo a conocer.

Ya no puede aguantar más, cree que su pene va a reventar de un momento a otro, se incorpora y suavemente le separa las piernas y la penetra con suavidad, pero sin parar hasta lo más profundo.

Ella al sentirlo dentro, grita su nombre:

-¡Sí, sí, Rick, sí!...

Esto lo termina de enloquecer, y comienza su danza febril dentro del cuerpo de ella, que le responde totalmente entregado, al gozo que le está provocando.

Castle ya está como loco y sus movimientos son cada vez más enérgicos. Kate tiene un primer orgasmo, antes que él haya aún terminado y nota con deleite, como desde su pubis, sube por su vientre, toda la corriente de sensaciones, que Castle, ha conseguido provocar en ella. Rick, siente que él también va a alcanzar el clímax, y mirándola con toda la pasión y amor, del que es capaz, exhala un gemido profundo, al tiempo que pronuncia su nombre: ¡Kateee!... Ella en ese momento, que también está inmersa en oleadas de placer, que recorren todo su cuerpo, cierra las piernas en torno a él, y aprieta con fuerza, obligándolo a entrar aún más adentro, si es que era posible.

Completamente agotado y absolutamente feliz, se deja caer al lado de ella. Con dificultad, porque ambos están exhaustos, se vuelven a acomodar y él la abraza con ternura, besándola con todo el amor del mundo.

-Gracias mi vida, ha sido maravilloso, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo...

-Tú a mí también.

Y plácidamente se vuelven a quedar dormida, en los brazos de aquél hombre, del que sabe que ya nunca jamás podrá separarse.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
